


The Second Sun

by Cinder_Dargor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder_Dargor/pseuds/Cinder_Dargor
Summary: In a world where the government is allowed to use humans as experiments, Roger Taylor would do anything to save his sister from this fate... Even if he had to accept getting married to an important alpha known as Dr. Brian May.A/B/O & Arranged Marriage AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--> Guess who is back after a writer's block?? Thanks for supporting me :3
> 
> \--> This is a complex universe, so I'll be explaining as the story flows (please, be patient ^^) But for the curious, I'll be happy to answer any questions!
> 
> \--> Comments will be appreciated, I would love to know what you guys think and if something is wrong >.<
> 
> \--> I'm on tumblr now: @chizuru-world.

_20 years ago..._

‘’Mommy?’’

Five-years-old Roger was so scared, he had been locked in the cupboard for so long that his small eyes were hurt by meeting the light. Holding his teddy bear tight, the little blond stood paralyzed as he watched a bunch of strangers in black moving and screaming in his kitchen. No one seemed to notice a child there, so Roger just ignored them and continued looking for his mother.

Mrs. Taylor was on her knees, drenched in blood. Roger’s eyes went wide as he approached her, quickly realizing what had happened and why his mother asked him to stay inside the old piece of furniture. His father, Michael Taylor, was asleep on the floor and was so wounded that Roger felt like throwing up. His dad’s right leg had an exposed fracture.

‘’Mommy!’’ The boy cried out, his heart racing in panic.

Winifred dried her tears as fast as she could. Her maternal instinct told her to hold the little boy, but if she did that he would be soaked in blood, making the situation even more traumatic.

‘’Close your eyes, Roggie.’’ She begged, after all what else she could do if the authorities were still at her house?

Always a good boy, Roger closed his blue eyes. He kept them shut for less than 5 seconds, when one of those men in black approached him with lips curled into a sadistic grin.

‘’Keep your eyes wide open, boy.’’ The man whispered near Roger’s ear, giving him shivers. ‘’That’s how you will learn what happens to those who dare to defy our system. The government is not supposed to be questioned, only obeyed.’’

Roger whimpered while he heard his mother begging for the man to leave him alone.

\--

 

_13 years ago..._

 

‘’I’m a survivor.’’ Twelve-years-old Roger said, rolling his eyes. ‘’Can we stop with this now? I got it.’’ He grumbled, as he threw his body back to his bed.

‘’Roger!’’ His mother hissed, sitting next to him. ‘’Come one, dear, say it again.’’

‘’Give up, Roggie.’’ Clare Taylor, his younger sister said from her bed without removing her eyes from the book she was reading. ‘’Our mother is even worse than the pigs when she wants.’’

Winifred Taylor faked an angry glare towards her daughter.

The pigs. That’s how they, the rebels, referred to anyone who was an ally of the system. The stupid pyramidal system England had been stuck in since 2500. The royal family ruled them all with an iron fist, so they were the top of the pyramid. The soldiers were responsible for making sure that the law would be followed. Then, there were those who worked for the government and those who didn’t, so there was the pyramid's base. Everything was a perfect pigsty.

‘’Do you want to hear me squeal, mom?’’ Roger asked in sarcasm. ‘’ The government is not supposed to be questioned, only obeyed.’’ The boy mocked, faking a high pitched tone.

Both Winifred and Clare laughed.

‘’Your father would be so proud of you, our little omega.’’ The woman started to cry.

Roger and Clare hugged their mother in silence. The memories of Michael Taylor fulfilling the room.

 

\--

_8 years ago..._

 

That night Roger came back earlier from school. He wasn’t feeling very well and deep inside he knew that his heat was near. Arriving at the farm where the Taylor family lived for generations, Roger saw his worst nightmare.

There were soldiers there. Shaking his head in denial, he approached the government’s cars. Yes, it was true that they were a rebel family, but the pigs couldn’t harm them because they were not involved with any crimes.

‘’Good evening, authority.’’ Roger said with his head held high, aware of the fact that his shining deep blue eyes would say that he was an omega.

There were four cars parked, but only one middle-aged man could be seen. He was dressed in black. The same bloody uniform wore by those who murdered Roger’s father years ago.

‘’Good evening, omega.’’ The guy answered, more concentrated in smoking his cigarette.

‘’May I ask you what are you doing in my family’s property?’’ Roger tried to sound polite, but all the memories that the pig brought back to him made the task almost impossible.

‘’So you’re a Taylor.’’ The man concluded, shaking his head in disgust. ‘’We are here following orders. As you might now, the queen approved a new law about experiments with human beings, in the name of science.’’

Roger agreed. Although where they lived it took sometime for the news to arrive, he probably heard someone saying something at school about it.

‘’I see.’’

‘’So we are taking the offspring of confessed rebels to be used as part of this new researching program.’’

‘’What?’’ Roger blinked. Of this part he wasn’t aware.

‘’Don’t worry, kid, your kind is the key to the human reproduction, so not a single omega will be tested.’’

Roger thought very fast. His father was executed for being a confessed rebel… But they couldn’t take Roger anywhere because he was an omega… At least for now, God knows what kind of ideas her highness might have in the future.

‘’CLARE!’’ Roger screamed, jogging and crying while making his way to the house.

\--

_Months ago..._

 

‘’Roger, I know my time has come.’’ Winifred Taylor said with a sad smile, she had been at the hospital for so long that she was glad it would be all over.

Roger jumped from the chair and stood next to her bed. ‘’Don’t leave me, please, stay a little more.’’ He pleaded, sobbing.

‘’You don’t need me anymore. You’re a survivor.’’

‘’No, I won’t survive this time! Please, we still need to save Clare. Don’t leave me, please.’’ The boy was almost screaming, he held his mother’s hands and pressed soft kisses to her forehead.

‘’Yes, you’re a survivor.’’ Winifred’s voice was now nothing but a whisper. ‘’You’re a rebel, a Taylor…’’

The machine emitted the sound announcing that she was no longer there. Roger panicked. He started screaming in pain. That couldn’t be happening to him. The nurses arrived and took him away from his mother, giving him water.

Even lost in so many feelings, the omega made a promise. He would do anything to save his sister and then together they would join the rebel group known was The Second Sun, just like their father did.

\--

_Present day..._

 

_‘’Members of The Second Sun kidnapped the daughter of the American ambassador this evening. They refuse to let her go unless the queen stops using humans as experiments…’’_

‘’Miami, turn this off, please!’’ Roger complained, rolling his eyes and drinking more champagne. ‘’It worries me to know that we are not safe from those rebels.’’ He faked a concerned tone, blinking. His interpretation was so perfect that he didn’t even recognize his own voice.

Miami did as he was told. Roger wondered if the beta was a secret sympathizer of The Second Sun. Anyway, that didn’t matter. Because finally Roger was about to start his plan to save Clare.

After his mother died, Roger got his dentistry degree, sold the farm and moved to London. The capital city was becoming more beautiful everyday. No one could really say that it was destroyed during the revolution of 2500. There were soldiers and policemen everywhere, especially in the rich zone where Roger lives now.

He was so lucky. After his first night in the city, trying to find a job, he found his best childhood friend. The man was now called Freddie Mercury and he was the most famous matchmaker in the kingdom. Coming from a rebel family, Roger didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but Freddie was happy to explain.

A matchmaker is someone who is responsible for arranged marriages between alphas and omegas. It was kind of cruel to think that young omegas didn’t have any choice but to marry the person the matchmaker thought was right for them. Not that Roger cared about how pigs felt about it anyway.

Freddie invited Roger to live with him, not willing to accept any negative answer. When it all started, five weeks ago, the blond was really disturbed by having to live among the pigs, not sure of how he would get out of there and save his sister. But then he had an awesome idea.

His master plan was to use Freddie’s fame in order to find a good alpha for him. He would be the omega of an alpha who worked for the government, so he would use that to find out where Clare was and finally save her. It would be awkward to start questioning his alpha about experimentations with human beings, so he would make sure that his husband was totally in love with him before making a move.

Roger was proud of how it was going so far. He was taking his time to play the plastic omega that only cared about clothes and diamonds, avoiding any kind of suspicions. After all, he wasn’t sure of how much Freddie knew about his family. It wasn’t as bad as he imagined, the imported drinks had an amazing taste and the expensive clothes only made him look more attractive.

The limo stopped. ‘’Here we are, Mr. Taylor.’’ Miami announced, breaking the still.

‘’Thank you.’’ Roger said, leaving the car.

The omega didn’t dare to look for his keys in his pocket; instead he stayed gazing the beautiful starry skies above his head. It reminded him of the farm, his old home. Blue eyes fell on the big fountain that leaded the way towards the garden. Freddie’s property was really beautiful, he had to admit.

Roger finally entered the house, being welcomed by Delilah, Mercury’s favorite cat. He smiled and petted her little head, the soft fur sliding through his fingers. Taylor then brought the animal to his arms and carried her to the kitchen. He was surprised to find that there was no one there, which was weird, since Freddie was always there talking to the cooker, a beta named Jim Hutton.

‘’Freddie?’’ Roger called, raising an eyebrow. ‘’Where is your father, little girl?’’ He asked Delilah, still petting her before putting the little body back on the floor.

Then he went to the dinning room, television room, gaming room, partying room… There was no sign of Freddie. Roger was starting to think that maybe he went out to have some fun with a random boy, when he heard a familiar flamboyant voice coming from what Miami liked to call ‘’Freddie’s office’’. Curious, the blond followed the sound until he was facing a large white door. He didn’t bother to knock, opening the passage and getting slightly scared of what he saw.

It was a small room; there were only two sofas and some shelves in the tiny space. Freddie was sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but his boxers. There was a bottle of vodka next to him and papers… God. There were papers everywhere: on the sofa, on the floor, even flying with the wind the only window that place had.

‘’Should I be worried about you?’’ Roger asked in disbelief, he has never seen Freddie like that. Because Mercury was all about glamour and now there were dark circles under his eyes.

‘’Close the door, darling.’’ The brunette asked, not moving his head from what he was doing. ‘’I don’t want the cats to get in here, they would mess with my profiles.’’

‘’Your profiles?’’

‘’Yes, darling. All those white worksheets here are profiles containing information about the most stunning omegas you will ever see.’’ The matchmaker explained, moving his hands. ‘’I think I’m going mad, darling.’’

‘’Don’t say that.’’ Roger told, showing a supportive smile. ‘’I can help you with whatever you’re doing.’’

The omega tried to approach his friend. ‘’Stay where you are, darling. Those profiles are in an order somehow.’’ Freddie comments as he brought his fingers to the part of his head that ached more.

‘’Okay. Maybe you want to talk about it. What is making you feel bad?’’ Roger suggests, finally closing the door behind him.

‘’There is this alpha. He was my best friend back in college. He turned 25 now, so he needs to get married. You know, he works for the government and they can’t have an unmarried alpha with that old.’’ Freddie takes his time to pick up the right words. ‘’He is an awesome person with a pure heart. Even if he doesn’t have a choice, he deserves to be happy. And Freddie Mercury, the best matchmaker in the whole United Kingdom, is not finding the right omega for him.’’ He breaks with a long sigh.

Roger tries his best not to roll his eyes. _First world problems_. ‘’I’m sure you’ll find someone who will have the honor to be your friend’s omega.’’ Roger can’t even stare at Freddie, busy thinking of how he wished he had this kind of problem to deal with.

‘’Thank you, darling.’’ Freddie answers, closing his eyes. ‘’I keep imagine how his omega is supposed to be and I see…’’ The brunette kept trying, his head working so fast. ‘’I see…’’

A light. After hours stuck in his office, Freddie finally could see something.

‘’You see…’’ Roger encouraged.

‘’Oh, my darling, it’s you.’’ Freddie affirmed, jumping. ‘’I see you wearing nothing but pink lace panties. You’re on your hands and knees, shaking that little arse like a horny slut… Because all you want is to have sex with Dr. Brian May.’’ The matchmaker was on cloud nine, a dark glow could be seen in his eyes.

 ‘’With who?’’ That was all Roger managed to say. It was too much information for his brain. Now he was the one thinking that Freddie was mad.

‘’Your future husband, my darling. Tall, handsome and with adorable curly hair.’’ Freddie explained as if it was obvious. ‘’You’ll meet him now. As soon as I find my phone, we are having a video call.’’

Roger stood devoid of any reaction. ‘’You can’t make me marry him, Freddie. I’m not even subscribed to the marriage program.’’

‘’That can be fixed.’’ Freddie marched between his profiles. ‘’Here, have a look. I really need to find my phone.’’ He sing-songs while starting to look for the object in the middle of the mess.

Roger stared at the paper with disdain. So Dr. Brain May was actually an astrophysicist from Hampton, London. The profile only had one picture in black and white so the omega couldn’t say much about the alpha’s appearance. It wouldn’t be necessary anyway, because an interesting information had been underlined by Freddie at the bottom of the page. _Currently working for a government’s program. No further information can be given_.

Maybe Dr. Brian May would be the bridge leading him to someone who worked for the project that took Clare away from him. Biting his lips nervously, Roger tells himself that there was only way to find out if the astrophysicist could be useful or not. The omega was still lost in his thoughts when Freddie found his phone. In a second there was a sleepy face in front of him.

Roger screamed, scared. ‘’What the fuck, Freddie?’’

‘’Darling! Manners, you are in front of your future alpha.’’ Freddie hissed, keeping the object in an angle that both alpha and omega could see each other.

The video-call. Roger felt terrible, his cheeks burning. ‘’I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting a phone right on my face. It’s not what it seems.’’ He tried to explain, playing nervously with his golden locks, looking down. Amazing. Now the alpha thought Roger was scared by his appearance. ‘’I’m really sorry, alpha May.’’

‘’It’s okay, Roger.’’ His voice sounds calm and smooth. ‘’And call me Brian, please.’’

‘’Brian.’’ The blond repeated, now facing Dr. May.

Blue eyes met sympathetic hazel iris. Roger could see the curly hair falling and molding Brian’s face. His nose was long in a sexy way. His mouth seemed to be so soft. Oh! The omega couldn’t find the words to define that smile, those perfect teeth that resemble little fangs…

‘’I just wanted you to know that I’m happy that Freddie thinks you will be my omega.’’ The brunette says, trying not to sound nervous. ‘’I would be pleased to take you to have dinner with me tomorrow.’’

‘’Yes, it will be an honor.’’ Roger answers, blushing. What has got into him? Five seconds ago he was thinking about using that alpha only to save his sister and now… Well… Now his legs were shaking.

‘’Have a good night, I’ll be there at eight.’’ Brian says. ‘’Nice to meet you.’’

‘’Nice to meet you too.’’

‘’Oh, sorry, darlings.’’ Freddie interrupted, turning the phone to himself. ‘’Brimi, darling, I forgot to mention that Roger is not a virgin anymore… But you don’t mind, right?’’

‘’Oh my God!’’ Roger hides his face between his hands. Now his face is burning.

‘’There are some old-fashioned alphas out there.’’ Freddie explains.

An embarrassed Brian murmured something like ‘’it’s okay’’, but Roger didn’t listen because he left the office in order not to hear more of his personal life being exposed. When he reached his own room, the omega found hard to fall asleep. He couldn’t help but to think about Dr. Brian May.

‘’The last thing I want is to fall in love with him. I’m only behaving like this because he is an attractive guy and I’ve been lonely.’’ Roger whispers to himself. ‘’If I fall in love, it will ruin everything.’’

Roger begins to think about touching himself, to relieve some stress and to avoid being needy during his date with Brian; But he quickly gives up, realizing that there was no way he wouldn’t be thinking about pulling that black curly hair while Brian May was busy sucking his cock.

Roger Taylor curled himself into a fetal position. For a second he wished he had been born a pig. His sister would be safe and he could be talking to Freddie about how exciting his date with Brian was going to be. But that’s not how his life is. Roger was, like his mother used to say, a survivor and he would do anything to save Clare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---> Ally: Someone who supports the government, also called pigs by the rebels
> 
> \---> For those who are not used to the a/b/o system, feel free to ask me questions! I will love to answer you all! (though I will try to explain the basics as the story flows.)
> 
> \---> Thanks for the support, comments will always be appreciated!

‘’Wake up, darling!’’ Freddie exclaims, clapping his hands. ‘’We have so many things to do before your date. It’s going to be a long day.’’ The brunette says while he carefully puts a silver tray on Roger’s bed.

The blond just mumbles something inaudible, going back to sleep. His tiny body fitted the king-sized bed so perfectly… And there were so many fluffy pillows spread across the mattress that Roger felt like he was on cloud nine. He was wrapped in a silky blanket and the strong curtains didn’t allow the sunlight to touch him. This kind of thing, Roger had to admit, he would miss when he joins The Second Sun.

Miami’s laugh reverberated in the room. ‘’Mr. Mercury, let him sleep a bit more.’’ The beta says in a gentle tone.

Freddie shakes his head in denial. ‘’Open the window, Miami.’’ He commands, now facing a sleeping Roger. ‘’Come on, darling, we can start talking about which outfit you will be wearing tonight.’’ The matchmaker giggles, a suggestive smile appearing on his face.

But the young dentist didn’t move, not even to complain about the clarity that now filled his room.

Freddie crosses his arms, confused. ‘’You don’t want to talk about clothes? Who are you and what have you done with Roger Taylor?’’

The last sentence made Roger chill. The fear of getting caught, of Freddie finding out that he was a rebel even before he had a chance of saving Clare was too much for him. Still terrified, the omega wakes up and sits on the mattress. The blond can see anxiety and happiness in Freddie’s expression, but also a sorry look coming from Miami.

‘’Here is your brunch. Eat it.’’ The matchmaker says, snapping fingers. ‘’While you do it we are having a little talk. There are a few things that I need to know about you to fulfill your profile at the marriage program. It’s very important.’’

Roger nods. ‘’Anything, Freddie.’’

‘’Great! Miami will bring some clothes for you to try on and Jim will prepare you a good bath.’’ Freddie explains, blinking. ‘’Now, darling, this is very important: I need you to tell me if you would rather spend your honeymoon in a hot place where you get to see Brian in a swimming suit or in a cold place where he’ll have to warm you up.’’

 

Roger blinks. That was supposed to be the important question? ‘’What?’’

 

‘’I know it’s a hard choice.’’

 

 _What a big decision._ Roger says to himself. One day he was going to laugh in front of Freddie and ruin everything, but not this time. Determinate, the omega bites his lips and controls himself. Not today.

‘’Wherever Brian wants to take me it’s fine. Honeymoons are not about visiting places, they are about… _Something else_.’’ He says as serious as he can, while his hands went for the sandwich laying on the tray.

‘’Oh, darling, you’re right.’’ Freddie agrees mischievously. ‘’I will answer Paris then. It’s a classical and it’s not very far… So you two will spend most of the honeymoon fucking instead of traveling. Wonderful!’’

Unlike most of the omegas, Roger has never thought that he would spend his honeymoon in Paris. Actually, while growing up, he used to dream about marrying a rebel alpha in his family’s barn… And they would disappear in the middle of the party to make love under the starry sky; Very different from sharing this moment in a fancy French hotel.

‘’I would love to go to Paris! Besides, there are awesome clothes stores and nice restaurants to go. The wine, the perfume, and the…’’ Roger makes a pause, eating again. For one moment he thought about the famous French resistance that almost saved the country once; such an example for The Second Sun.

‘’I’ll let Brian know.’’ Freddie tells, smiling. ‘’So, darling, when is your next heat?’’

Roger quickly grabs the cup of orange juice. He hated talking to people of how he succumbs to his primal instincts and becomes some sort of horny slut once per month. Even a simple mention of this word drives him mad… But he takes a deep breath and starts to calculate an answer to Freddie.

‘’Well, it’s probably going to happen next weekend. Maybe by Friday.’’ Roger pouts. _It was so close._

‘’That changes everything.’’ Freddie announces. ‘’I’ll have to use some of my strategies, but it will be worth it.’’ The brunette stands up, his eyes shinning in pure delight. ‘’Roger, my darling, what do you think about expending your honeymoon in Paris in the middle of your heat?’’ It was a rhetorical question, as a matchmaker Mercury could decide that for the omega.

‘’ _Awesome_!’’ Roger exclaims, the sarcasm hidden in his voice. Now he would not only be in a fancy hotel with a pig, but also would have to take a knot up his arse. ‘’I can’t even say what I’m feeling now, Freddie.’’ Taylor whispers; his face red in a mix of anger and shyness… Could it get any worse?

‘’Excellent! I’m helping Miami with the clothes; he’s probably lost downstairs… I’ve put aside so many gorgeous things for you, dear.’’ Freddie says, squeezing Roger's cheeks. ‘’Your bath is probably ready. When you’re done here, please use the shampoo and the conditioner that are placed next to the sink. There are disposable razors there too, please, shave everything for the show off session.’’

Roger raises an eyebrow. ‘’What is a show off session?’’

‘’I can explain later. Swallow the food!’’ Mercury claps his hands nervously. ‘’We still have to do your hair, apply some sort of moisturizing mask to your face, and pick up the jewelry that matches with your shoes… And, God, why is Miami not back yet?’’

An angry Freddie lefts the room to find Miami. Roger finishes his food in an automatic mode. Of course, he was aware of the fact that marrying Brian necessarily meant having sex with the alpha… He wasn’t worried, since Dr. May was an attractive guy who seemed to be very gentle. But at first he didn’t thought that he would have Brian actually knotting him…

Knotting is something very important to an omega; it is only possible during heats… When an omega allows an alpha to knot him it shows devotion and love. The whole idea of sharing a heat with an alpha means a lot, since the omega becomes fragile and almost sick. That has never happened to Roger before and to think that his first time would be with a pig…

Roger wipes a lonely tear that insisted on falling. _Anyway, anything for Clare._

\--

‘’ _You’re such a slut, Roger Taylor! And look at your arse! You’re too pretty to be male..._ ’’ Roger could hear his sister voice dancing through his ears. That was exactly what she would say if she could see him right now.

He was wearing a plain black shirt under his favorite white fur coat. A chocker full of emeralds stood proudly on his neck. His make-up was enough to highlight his blue eyes and pinky lips. A combination of the right high-heeled boots and the perfect tight pants made his arse look way bigger, especially as he walks or dances in front of the mirror like he was doing now.

‘’Yes, I’m such a big slut!’’ Roger teases in a needy tone, as if Clare was listening. He even slaps his bottom while shaking it again.

Freddie cleared his throat, entering the room without a single knock. ‘’Alright, darling, Brian will like to hear that.’’ A playful smiles appears on the matchmaker’s face.

‘’Freddie!’’ Roger was mortified. ‘’Listen, I was just… I mean… I…’’

They were interrupted by the sound of a bell.

‘’Brian is here!’’ Freddie is literally jumping in happiness. ‘’Okay, you stay here! I want to be talking to him when you appear at the top of the stairs. Then you will make your triumphal entrance.’’

Roger didn’t even bother to try to convince Freddie otherwise, no matter how ridiculous the whole situation would be. He counted until 20, sighted and tested a few expressions in front of the mirror… Just to let more of his inner plastic omega appear.

Roger paced the room while he applied more perfume near his scruff. Tonight he wasn’t using any kind of scent blockers, just his natural omega smell and a sweet fragrance to drive his alpha wild. As any other omega, Roger had a natural smell that could be erased with scent blockers salves, it involves the perfect quantity of pheromones to make an alpha shows his real instincts.

Finally happy with the result, Roger marched to the front door.

‘’Tell your boss he has nothing to worry about. You are getting married this Friday.’’

‘’What?’’ Brian asks, surprised.

The omega stays in the corridor, paralyzed and listening to the whole conversation. This Friday? But it was so close… And he wasn’t even sure if Brian would be useful to him.

Freddie rolls his eyes. ‘’What is wrong with you? The matchmaking process is pretty fast. Starting today you are suppose to be married by Saturday, it’s not a big deal if we anticipate one day.’’

Roger is speechless. It’s the first time he actually thinks about giving up. ‘’I wasn’t expecting that.’’ The blond says, finally appearing to Brian and Freddie.

‘’Me neither.’’ Brian says.

‘’That’s why you make the perfect couple… Two misfits.’’ Freddie says sarcastically.

‘’I’ve seen it happening before. It’s just that when it’s your turn it feels weird.’’ Brian blurts out nervously.

‘’Exactly!’’ Roger agrees, recovering from the shock as he made his way to the stairs.

So the whole movie cliché starts. Roger starts moving and he realizes how handsome Brian looks wearing his black suit. On the other hand, the alpha can’t stop staring at how well drawn Roger’s waist line is… Freddie would be clapping, if it wasn’t for a stupid breeze that suddenly appeared and brought the omega’s scent to the alpha’s nose. Brian brought his hands to his face, his cock giving him signs of a possible awake.

When Roger finally reaches the floor, there are no prince charming hands waiting for him. The blond starts to feel dizzy as Brian drifts his gaze to the door. Taylor knew it would be hard to play the piggy omega, but he didn’t expect to ruin everything before his first date even starts.

‘’No scent blockers.’’ Brian mumbles, still looking away.

So that was the problem. ‘’Oh. I’m sorry. I can put something on real quick.’’ Roger says as innocent as he can.

‘’No way.’’ Freddie chimed in. ‘’You are supposed to get used to each others smell.’’

‘’Freddie!’’ Brian hisses, his eyes acquiring a reddish tone.

At first Roger was mortified. But then he started to see it as a good thing. Without a single conversation he already had the alpha at his feet. Whenever an alpha shows his red eyes to an omega it can only mean one thing: desire. It was the same of an omega showing his icy blue eyes… They are not themselves anymore, they are animals ready to breed.

‘’Control yourself! You are an alpha, not an animal!’’ Freddie hisses. ‘’Darling, Roger is like a little brother to me and I know you are not like that.’’ The brunette says, now with a soft voice.

Brian finally comes back to reality, his inner alpha chilling. ‘’I’m so sorry, Roger. I beg you to forgive me.’’

‘’It’s fine. I’ll take that as a compliment.’’ Roger says, a playful smile drawn on his lips. ‘’I think we should go now. It’s getting late.’’ He warns, holding Brian’s left hand.

‘’May God protect you from the rebels!’’ Freddie wishes, but the couple is already gone.

\--

While sitting near a few other couples at the restaurant’s balcony, Brian and Roger seemed like a real couple. Even if they didn’t dare to exchange any words since they left Freddie’s house. Brian took his time to get used to Roger’s omega scent and the blond studied his alpha carefully, reflecting on his next move… Should Taylor play the shy omega or just go for it?

Brian was now analyzing the vegetarian part of the menu and Roger stared fixedly at how the mahogany and carmine decoration of the place seemed so perfect to highlight a big painting of her majesty Elizabeth the fifth hanging on the wall. The dim lightning leaving a romantic atmosphere where the tables were and the air of a museum where the big work of art stood.

‘’Are you into art?’’ Brian asks, noticing Roger’s little obsession with the queen’s portrait.

Roger hesitates. ‘’A bit. But I don’t know much about it.’’ He answers carefully.

Brian nods. A waiter appears and the taller man asks for a random salad and so does the smaller. The occasion urged for alcohol to make both alpha and omega comfortable, but they were forbidden to do so. That is how the matchmaking process is done, the couple needed to be heartfelt and conscious of what they were doing.

‘’What else do you like?’’ the alpha questions, clicking his tongue.

Roger daydreams about all the banned books he’d read, but he goes for his second favorite pastime. ‘’I enjoy playing drums.’’

‘’Drums?’’ Brian arches an eyebrow, slightly surprised. ‘’That’s wonderful. I’ve been playing the guitar for a while now.’’

‘’That’s great!’’ Roger is also surprised, he thought Dr. May would be all about mathematics. ‘’What kind of music do you listen to?’’

‘’Well… I love Led Zeppelin, The Beatles and Hendrix.’’ The alpha answers, his teenage years back to him. ‘’I used to be so crazy about Hendrix that I got the nickname _Brimi._ Like Brian and Jimi.’’

Roger chuckles. Brian can’t help but to think of how adorable is that sound and how cute Roger is when he is not serious. ‘’Freddie’s idea, I suppose.’’

‘’Bingo.’’ The alpha says shyly. ‘’You are so pretty when you laugh.’’ He comments, touching Roger’s hand softly.

The omega shuts his eyelids. It had been so long since the last time he felt an overwhelming hand of an alpha caressing him like that. He didn’t have to pretend anything, he really enjoyed the sensation.

‘’Thank you, I actually grew up listening to this kind of music too… Brimi.’’ Roger says, withdrawing his hands from Brian’s reach.

The astrophysicist shakes his head, smiling again. Roger feels his heart racing. That warm smile somehow brought him a good sensation. The blond knows that under other circumstances it would be easy to fall in love with that man.

‘’And Freddie told me that you grew up in a farm, right? I would love to know more about you.’’ The alpha says, now drinking the juice that the waitress brought to their table.

Roger takes a deep breath. One wrong word and his dreams would be shreds. ‘’I’m the first omega in a family of betas. My mother was a widow, busy working all the time. Clare, my younger sister, was my only company. We used to ride the horses, swim in the lagoon…’’ Roger stops for a moment, his chest feeling a sting. ‘’I decided to be a dentist because it was my father’s profession… I miss my parents so much.’’

‘’What happened to them?’’ Brian doesn’t control his curiosity.

‘’My father had a heart attack and my mom didn’t survive the complications of a car accident.’’ Roger lying about how his father died wasn’t very hard. He got used to.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Brian murmurs. ‘’So it’s just you and Clare now.’’

 _It should be._ Roger fight back his tears.

‘’Clare is…’’ His vision blurs. ‘’I don’t know where she is. Her husband works for the Italian government and she can’t say where they are. You know that the life of those who fight directly against rebels is not easy.’’

Brian can feel waves of pain coming from Roger’s word. ‘’You must be proud of her.’’

Roger chuckles. ‘’I am. So, when she left England I sold the farm, moved to Freddie’s house and started looking for a job. But no one wants to do any kind of business with an unmarried omega… So here I am.’’ Roger smiles, proud of his story. ‘’Your turn.’’

‘’I’m the only child of a typical ally couple.’’ Roger minds process the information as typical pig couple. ‘’My father is a psychiatrist and my mother is a housewife. I’ve been always into astronomy, so I spend most of my childhood behind a telescope. Becoming an astrophysicist was something natural for me… It was like living my dream.’’

The omega chews his lips. ‘’Your eyes glow when you talk about it.’’

Brian smirks. ‘’Anyway, so my professor from college invited me to work with him. Science City is exactly what they say in television, Roger, or maybe even better.’’

Oh. The so called Science City is an area reserved by her majesty to develop the most outrageous projects and programs the crown ever had. This, of course, included the medical researches with human beings… Roger’s plan was becoming easier.

‘’Science City has always fascinated me.’’ The blond says in a fake innocent tone. ‘’Have you ever been to the place where they keep the rebels who will be use in experiments?’’ _Was he too directly?_

Brian doesn’t seem surprised. _Thank God_. He was actually used to this kind of question. This whole thing with human beings was new and most of the population was curious. He wasn’t able to see any harm in Roger’s words. ‘’I’ve been to the medical building, yes. In fact, they don’t keep humans there, they only use that place to control the bureaucratic part of the program… General information of who is being used and how.’’

Roger contains his happiness. It would be easy, he only had to convince Brian to show him the place using the excuse that a farm boy like him was just curious. ‘’Interesting.’’

‘’I don’t know where exactly the experiments take place and I don’t know the entire building.’’ Brian explains, his hoarse voice being the silver lining of the whole situation. That ringing of vocal cords smoothed everything and communicated with Roger’s inner omega in a provocative way. ‘’I have a friend there, an alpha, Dr. John Deacon. We are really close, that’s why I keep going there.’’

‘’And when do I get to meet Dr. John Deacon?’’ Roger asks automatically. There is nothing wrong in wanting to meet your alpha’s best friend in person, right?

‘’Soon.’’ Brian shudders. ‘’He is like the brother that I’ve never had.’’

Roger smiles, his mind screaming in happiness. Finally the odds helped him. Or at least, that’s what the omega thought at the moment. ‘’So…’’

The blond was interrupted by the sound of a piano. A beta not only played the instrument, but was now singing a romantic song. Hazel and blue eyes meet again. When the first couple starts to dance near the musical instrument, Roger knew what was coming. ‘’Mr. Taylor would you give me the honor?’’

The omega agrees, allowing Brian to guide him by his right hand. As soon as they find a good spot, the alpha moves his sinfully long hands to Roger’s waist and the blond wraps his arms over the brunette’s shoulders. Brian’s touch is so gentle, Roger can’t remember when was the last time someone has touched him like that… Or if that had ever happened.

The omega avoids looking directly to the alpha, because he knows that the proximity between their bodies is making him blush. Although Roger had his experiences before, flushing was a natural effect caused by alphas over omegas. He finally decides to place his head over Brian’s chest. In that position, the alpha could smell the sweet scent that came from the blond hair and the omega could hear the brunette’s heart beating fast. Was Brian nervous? Roger smiles to himself… _Brian is so cute_ …

When the music stops, Roger quickly moves his head towards the piano to see what has happened. The musician just stopped to drink some water. Before Roger could process any other information; he feels kind hands carefully pulling his face to a kiss. Their first kiss.

It was just a sloppy and funny lips brushing against each other. More like Brian kissing Roger without using his tongue. As they separate from each other they realize that it wasn’t about Brian and Roger but about alpha and omega. The blonde’s eyes are shining in a baby blue tone and the brunette has his rouge iris back.

So their lips meet again, this time in a proper kiss. They both needed that. Their tongues fighting for space in Roger’s mouth, while the omega finally had an excuse to feel the alpha’s hair between his fingers. Brian’s inner alpha wanted more, he didn’t even felt his fingers moving towards Roger’s ass… But they never got there, as the taller man controlled himself and broke the kiss.

Roger keeps his head down. Wow. He didn’t expect Dr. May to have all that hidden.

So they dance a little more before going back to dinner. They tacitly decide that it wasn’t necessary to talk about kissing, so alpha and omega had an interesting conversation about their private lives. Both ended up more surprised of how many things that had in common; like their favorite movies, how they enjoyed expendind their weekends at home or how much they hated vodka.

At the end of the night, while Roger was watching his polite alpha paying the bill for both of them, he caught himself thinking of how much they shared even if they came from such different worlds… It was so easy to talk to Brian, he was such an interesting person and was so gentle and eager to answer Roger _as if they were equals_ …

Roger has dated before by free will and they were handsome alphas involved with The Second Sun… But even so, his former lovers couldn’t be compared to Brian. Dr. May was different; no one had been so respectable to Roger… That’s why the blond keeps thinking that he’ll destroy Brian’s heart when he run away with Clare, and he’s also aware of the fact that the cute gentleman didn’t deserve such fate. But what could Roger do?

\--

‘’My darlings! You’re back!’’ Freddie shouts, running to the front door and hugging his friends. ‘’How was the night? Are you already in love?’’

It takes a while to escape from the tight embrace.

‘’We had a great time, I hope Roger will agree with me.’’ Brian answers, staring at Roger with sincerity. _Those puppy eyes again_ …

Freddie jumps in excitement. ‘’Of course he does! Alright, darlings, it’s getting late and tomorrow the queen here has to wake up very early… So just follow me.’’ He dictates, pointing the direction. ‘’No further questions, I’m tired.’’

‘’Okay.’’

Mercury takes them to a big room where there’s literally nothing but a lit catwalk and a green sofa. Brian sits very fast and Roger tries to follow him, but Freddie grabs the omega by his arm. ‘’It’s called the show off session, darling, you just go there.’’ Freddie points to the beginning of the staircase that leads to the shining way. ‘’And let Brian get a good view of your body.’’

The blond does as he had been told. It was very hard to start moving, since his legs were shaking in anxiety and fear of not pleasing his alpha… And he was worried because the marriage would save his sister, of course… _Not that he cared about the tall figure with an adorable smile encouraging him._

As Roger walks, playing with his hair and shaking his body, he realizes that he was only able to fulfil the task because it was for Brian. _What a moment_. For whatever movement Roger did, he found a pair of hazel eyes attached to his body, tacitly praising him. The whole experience of entertaining an alpha making his omega heart race, it is inevitable to control instincts in a situation like that…

When Roger was finally about to finish his little show, a voice stopped him. ‘’Now naked.’’

‘’What?’’ _Was Brian’s sweet voice really saying that?_

‘’Strip, Roger, please.’’

He doesn’t need to be told twice... And minutes ago he was worried about breaking Brian’s heart… How could he be so stupid, thinking that Brian was different or _better_ than other alphas? Roger’s mind is a mess; he has never felt so used and dirty before.

‘’You’ll see me stripping, Brimi.’’ The omega says in a high pitched tone, his body was now pure wrath.

Brian and Freddie exchange confused looks as they watch Roger leaving the catwalk and going to the sofa’s direction.

‘’What are you doing, dear?’’ Freddie asks, but Roger ignores him… He even forgets about Clare for a moment.

Roger positions his body right in front of the alpha, making sure to give him his best smile before punching him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----> So... Was it hard to understand? Should I keep going or is it just too much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---> Hello, guys! Again, thanks so much for supporting me :3
> 
> ___>I'm always glad to answer things related to a/b/o for those who are not used to it.
> 
> \--->Comments will always be appreciated!
> 
> \----> Thanks to my friend and reader Dee!! Who gave me the wonderful idea of comparing omegas to animals at the circus :3 :3 :3

Roger positions his body right in front of the alpha, making sure to give him his best smile before punching him in the face.

 

The omega couldn’t smile for too long, he actually regretted the punch as soon as he saw a confused Brian covering his nose with his long hands. The taller man murmured something in pain before finally removing his fingers from the sore place. It was bleeding a bit, but the worst part was definitely the disappointment the alpha had printed on his expressions. Innocent hazel eyes wanting to know what Brian had done wrong.

 

_Now naked. Strip, Roger, please._

 

The words still haunted the omega. The whole show off thing, for which he wasn’t psychologically prepared to face, getting even worse after those commands... Although, Roger had to admit that Brian had said those things using his usual calm and supportive tone, without a single trace of sarcasm or even sexual desire.

                                                

Freddie was the one to break the awkward silence, moving closer to Brian. ‘’Do you think your nose is broken, darling?’’ he asks, totally ignoring Roger.

 

There’s a tense pause. ‘’It’s okay, Freddie, it just hurts a bit.’’ Brian explains, but doesn’t move his inquisitive globes away from Roger.

 

‘’Okay.’’ The matchmaker repeats the word, trying to tranquilize his own heart. ‘’Roger, could you at least say _why_?’’ he questions after taking several deep breaths, not wanting to hurt Roger.

 

Now the blond had to deal with both Brian and Freddie staring at him as if he had just murdered his mother or something. ‘’I… It’s not my fault! He asked me to strip!’’ the blond hisses, biting his lips.

 

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ Brian says, standing up. ‘’Sorry, Roger.’’ he apologizes again, now inches away from the omega’s face. There’s so much sincerity and regret on those hazel eyes that the blond knows Brian is not lying. ‘’I thought…’’ he starts an explanation, but Freddie chimes in.

 

‘’Darling, there’s no need for apologizes.’’ The matchmaker informs, throwing his body between the two figures. ‘’As an alpha, Brian has the constitutional right to demand his omega to be naked during the show off session, so he can analyze your body to _see if you’re good enough_. It’s not a big deal. I’ve seen alphas asking for blowjobs and other things that I’m not even able to say…’’ he makes a pause, fighting some disgusting memories. ‘’You’re being ungrateful, darling, because I know that Brian wouldn’t go that far.’’ He points, making Roger shiver.

 

The omega feels like throwing up. So, Brian wasn’t a dickhead after all… _He was just being the pig alpha society wanted him to be_. ‘’I…’’ the omega was speechless.

 

How could Roger imagine that? The matchmaking process only involved alphas and omegas, so his family of betas has never had an experience like that until now. Besides that, as rebels, no one back at his community talked about the weird etiquettes that pigs had. This kind of process that was disrespectable towards omegas, treating them as second class human beings, would never be allowed in the rebel rules. Rebels are against all kinds of discrimination. Although some rebel alphas could be very sexist when they want to be.

 

‘’You don’t have to do it, Roger. I asked you to do so because I thought it was something natural for an alpha to ask… But I understand if you refuse.’’ Brian declares, a comprehensive smile on his face.

 

Roger nods. ‘’It’s a bit degrading… And humiliating... Having an alpha to check if my body is enough to sexually satisfy him.’’ Roger comments, thanking God mentally for his reasonable alpha.

 

‘’What do you mean? The show off is an opportunity for the omega to please his alpha, there’s no shame to do so!’’ Freddie seemed offended.

 

‘’Freddie…’’ Roger rolls his eyes. ‘’If it was about mates pleasing each other, the alpha would have to do the same.’’

 

Freddie huffs. ‘’The Queen wants it to be like this! Honestly, darling, you seem like one of those rebels who fight for equality or whatever.’’ The matchmaker jokes, crossing his arms.

 

 _Oh fuck_. Roger froze, his vision becoming a blur. The blond knew that Freddie was only trying to be funny to make the atmosphere softer, but his comparison only brought the small omega to fight against a whirlwind of negative possibilities of getting caught. Roger starts to laugh nervously, yet his fingers were icy cold.

 

‘’Well, when you put it that way…’’ Roger mumbles. ‘’The government is not supposed to be questioned, only obeyed…’’ He repeats the cursed words to himself. ‘’I’m sorry that I overreacted; maybe it is just my heat talking… But I’ll do it.’’

 

Roger had to keep his head down to finish his speech. He didn’t know what was worse, using his heat as an excuse for believing that omegas shouldn’t be treated like toys or agreeing with the whole show off thing. Even though an omega becomes very sensible when a heat is about to come, he doesn’t transform into an irrational being… _Like most of the pigs believe._ It was something like a woman and the PMS.

 

 

Yes, Roger knew that he would have to strip for Brian sooner or later, they would be a married couple soon… But not like this, to be judged by his appearances; not in order to assure that he was enough to fulfill the alpha’s wishes. If this is not at least a bit humiliating, then this word needs a new meaning.

 

‘’Roger…’’ Brian calls softly.

 

‘’It’s okay, darling.’’ Freddie murmurs, leading the alpha back to the sofa. ‘’He is from a long line of betas, so he’s not used to the classical alpha/omega etiquette. Besides, he has a heat and a wedding knocking on his door.’’ The matchmaker tries to calm his friend, but the curly-haired man is still concerned about the figure climbing the stairs back to the catwalk.

 

The astrophysicist goes after the dentist, leaving Freddie and his excuses. Roger had already removed his coat and his boots, gathering all his guts to do the same with his pants, when he felt strong hands pulling him to a hug. Brian didn’t mean to do so, he only wanted to say that Roger didn’t have to do that, but his inner alpha was _begging him_ to transmit some kind of comfort in the old way.

 

Surprised by the approach, Roger didn’t hug back, but allowed himself to feel the heat coming from the taller body. They were so close that the blond could almost listen to the sound of the alpha’s heartbeat.

 

‘’You don’t have to do it. I mean it.’’ Brian mutters, before planting a kiss on the top of Roger’s head.

 

The blond glances at the friendly image above him. Those warm hazel eyes, the mess of curly hair and a big smile telling him that it was really okay. Indeed, Brian was willing to give up on a right just to make Roger comfortable. _What an alpha_.

 

‘’If her majesty says it has to be like this… Then, of course, I want to do it.’’ Roger snaps, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Brian opens his mouth to say something, but gives in with a condescending nod. Meanwhile, Roger quickly removes his shirt and his pants, shivering slightly from the cold. His underwear was really simple and quite old, so the omega doesn’t mind taking it off at all. He knew he would have to listen to Freddie freaking out about it later.

 

So there he was. Finally naked. Like some sort of animal being paraded at the circus. The blond closes his eyes and clenches his fists, feeling his cheeks blushing furiously. He breathes in and out before bringing his mind to reality.

  

‘’Beautiful.’’ Brian says hoarsely, his eyes shining in a red tone.

 

Roger chews his upper lip. ‘’T-thank you.’’

 

‘’Turn around, darling! Let your alpha see what is waiting for him.’’ Freddie suggests, as part of his role as a matchmaker, but Roger wants to murder him for the idea.

 

The omega does it without daring glancing at Brian, arms crossed. He humps, but allows the alpha to have a good view of his white arse; tapping his foot nervously, wondering how long it actually takes to analyze somebody’s bottom.

 

Although Brian had originally agreed with Roger’s point of view about how humiliating the whole experience was for an omega, he couldn’t deny that he was in heaven. The world lost its colors and all that mattered was Roger’s tiny and slender body. He was bashful, his eyes dancing through the gracious forms and curves the blond had. _Oh! How milky his skin seemed to be…_

 

‘’What’s this?’’ Brian blinks, waking up from his fantasy.

 

There was a big red line close to Roger’s waist.

 

‘’It’s a scar.’’ Roger replies, quickly guessing what had happened.

 

The point of Brian’s fingers gently approach the mark, following the long trail until the half of Roger’s back. ‘’How did it happen?’’

 

 _Well, after my father passed away, some neighbors weren’t happy to find out that we were a rebel family and they tried to burn our house… I was a child and I struggled trying to jump the fence._ ‘’I was kid… I don’t remember much.’’ Roger snarls, rolling his eyes.

 

Brian nods, still a bit concerned with how big that thing was… Probably brought a lot of pain to Roger in the pass, and the thought of Roger suffering pissed his alpha instincts.

 

‘’Alright, darlings!’’ Freddie claims. ‘’The alpha has the faculty of asking to see the omega’s most intimate part.’’

 

Roger chuckles, wishing this was some kind of sick joke. ‘’You mean my dick?’’

 

‘’Your hole, dear.’’ Freddie replies. ‘’But like I said before…’’

 

‘’No, thanks.’’ Brian says, shaking his head. ‘’Enough for me. I know that Roger is perfect for… My alpha needs.’’ He picks the words carefully, without wanting to offend his future omega.

 

Roger mentally thanks God or whoever is looking for him. When he thought it couldn’t get more humiliating, there appears a possibility of bending over and keeping his buttocks apart so that Brian would get a good view of his asshole. _Wonderful._

 

‘’Then, I’ll need you to sign some papers confirming that you went on a date and had a show off session this night.’’

 

So Freddie went after the necessary documents, leaving Brian and Roger alone. The omega grabbed his clothes quickly, wearing them again as fast as he could. Brian offered some help, but a nervous Roger declined.

 

‘’Brian!’’ the blond called, realizing that the alpha was leaving.

 

‘’Yes.’’ The taller man answered, a glow of happiness shining in his eyes.

 

Roger sighed, defeated by the whole situation. ‘’I’m sorry for the punch.’’

 

Brian smirks, getting closer to the younger man. ‘’Listen, Roger, someone who matters a lot to me once told me that just because the government shouldn’t be questioned, it doesn’t mean that we have to agree with everything the Queen says.’’ The alpha stops, feeling a little drowned in his memories.

 

Roger’s heart skips a beat. _Is Brian a rebel too? What does he mean?_  ‘’Brimi…’’ Roger murmurs, frowning.

 

‘’Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a rebel if that’s what you’re thinking.’’ Brian affirms, taking Roger’s hands and gently squeezing them. ‘’But I’m not blind either.’’

 

Blue eyes are dragged into a hazel void. ‘’I see.’’ Roger says, still focused on Brian’s complacent expressions.

 

‘’And I know that you are like me. Most of the omegas wouldn’t think twice after hearing an alpha’s request, even if they find it weird or mortifying.’’ Brian explains, not breaking the eye contact. ‘’It doesn’t matter what people think is appropriate for an omega; I’ll always want to hear you. I want to be your friend; if we have a good relationship it will make our lives easier.’’ The brunette makes a pause, tucking some golden hair behind Roger’s ear. ‘’I want us to fell in love with each other, Roger Taylor, so around me you are safe to be who you are.’’

 

 

_No, I am not._

 

Roger averts Brian’s gaze, keeping his head down. ‘’Thank you, Dr. May.’’ He whispers, swallowing hard. ‘’And most of the alphas wouldn’t give this kind of freedom to an omega.’’ He says, thinking that not even rebel alphas are like this sometimes. ‘’I’m lucky to have you.’’ Roger finishes, feeling a sting in his heart.

 

Brian beams in happiness, lifting Roger’s chin before giving him a peck on the lips. ‘’I’ll be here tomorrow, same time.’’

 

‘’Bye, Brian.’’

 

‘’Goodbye, Roger.’’

 

The blond bites his lips again. ‘’You can call me Rog.’’

 

‘’Rog?’’ Brian arches an eyebrow, enjoying how it sounds. ‘’Then you get to call me Bri… If you want, of course.’’

 

Brian finally leaves; saying that was already late for someone who has to wake up early tomorrow, so he would have to sign Freddie’s papers another time. Roger sits on the catwalk, his head spinning with so much information.

 

Yes, Taylor, he’s definitely not like most of the alphas… And this only makes things more difficult. If Brian was one of those stupid and aggressive pigs like the stereotype says, Roger wouldn’t feel any kind of pity after leaving him; but with Brian being this adorable being… God. Every second it feels harder not to fall in love with him.

 

Roger curses, bringing his teeth to hurt his mouth once more. He couldn’t shove Brian away, otherwise he wouldn’t get to know Dr. John Deacon and things would get suspicious. But at the same time, the blond wasn’t sure if he would be able to execute his master plan without freaking out.

 

_‘’I want us to fell in love with each other, Roger Taylor, so around me you are safe to be who you are.’’_

 

Those words would haunt Roger from now on.

 

\--

 

 

‘’He is late.’’ Freddie snaps. ‘’I’m making Miami call him again.’’ He emphasizes the last word.

 

The friends were in Roger’s room, sitting on his bed. Freddie was very tired from a whole day of hosting show off sessions and matching profiles, but still he took his time to help Roger to choose a nice outfit for his second date. Now that Roger was ready, the only thing missing was Brian… _30 minutes to be precise_.

 

‘’No, Freddie.’’ Roger pleads. ‘’The Science City is very far, maybe he’s just stuck in a traffic jam.’’

 

Freddie huffs. ‘’Brian is a workaholic. As an alpha facing a matchmaking process he has the right to miss work.’’

 

Roger bites his nails. ‘’Honestly, it’s fine. Maybe he is just sick and won’t be coming tonight.’’

 

Freddie’s eyes went wide. ‘’Then you two are having a perfect date at the hospital.’’

 

Roger laughs, _just Freddie being himself_. ‘’Sounds like a plan…’’

 

The matchmaker makes a disgusting face, before throwing a pillow at his friend.

 

‘’Hey!’’ Roger yelps, surprised.

 

‘’I’m serious, darling.’’ Freddie sighs. ‘’That’s not like Brian…’’ the worry is crisp, because Freddie has seen it happening before… Alphas who don't come back to the second date...

 

An omega can’t give up on the matchmaking process once it begins, but the alpha can do it using a valid excuse… Like, for instance, _the omega not only rejected a request of mine but also punched me yesterday._

 

‘’He is really okay with everything that happened last night.’’ Roger comments. ‘’You are only making me nervous, Freddie, please calm down.’’

 

‘’Calm down?’’ Freddie hisses, massaging his temples. ‘’Brian wouldn’t have the guts to come here to break up, no… It’s so more like him doing it all behind our backs, so that he won’t have to see you crying.’’

 

Roger groans. ‘’Fine. I’m leaving.’’

 

‘’Where are you going, darling? What about Brian?’’ Freddie asks, skeptic.

 

Roger shudders. ‘’He told me last night that he wanted me to be my true self. Well, he’ll have to deal with his anxious omega who doesn’t like to wait.’’ The blond grabs a coat. ‘’Oh, and Miami is giving me a ride.’’

 

\--

 

Roger stood paralyzed, unable to knock on the door. The blond could hear Miami starting the car from behind, leaving him completely alone. The house was really big to a rebel’s standard, but seemed to be small when compared to Freddie’s matchmaker mansion. The architecture was classic with a pompous air.  From the garden a delightful mix of fragrances disguised Roger’s natural smell.

 

Gathering all his inner strengths, he finally knocks and patiently waits for an answer. When the door opens, it shows a tall beta wearing some kind of flashy makeup. Roger notices that his body has strong features even under his butler uniform. The man also has deep blue eyes and a shining smile. _Yes, very attractive_. The fact that this stranger spends the whole day at Brian’s making Roger slightly sick. _No. I’m not jealous_.

 

‘’May I help you, sir?’’ the stranger asks, very politely.

 

‘’Does Dr. Brian May live here?’’ Of course he does. Miami wouldn’t confuse the houses, but Roger is too nervous with the thought of loosing Brian to that beta.

 

Brian mentioned before that a person who was important to him changed his mind about how to behave towards unfair laws… What if this person was actually this handsome beta? Roger clenches his fists, imagining that Brian had forgotten about his date and now he is enjoying his evening with this beta.

 

‘’Yes, he does.’’ The stranger replies, still with that stupid smile. ‘’But I’m afraid he’s not home yet. Have a good evening, sir.’’ Then the man starts the process of closing the big door, driving Roger crazy.

 

In a moment of madness, the blond throwed his body under the beta’s arms and entered the house. The poor butler stares at Roger with disbelief, considering a call to the police in order to get rid of the intruder, however he forgets everything when he sniffs Roger’s scent. It takes a while for a beta to recognize scents like this, but with a bit of calm the man was able to understand the whole situation.

 

‘’My name is Adam Lambert.’’ He affirms with a larger smile. ‘’You must be Roger Taylor.’’ He continues, now closing the door.

 

Roger wakes from his jealousy when he hears his name being pronounced. ‘’How do you know?’’

 

‘’Well…’’ Adam chuckles. ‘’You smell like an omega and also like Brian. You must be his omega then. Everyone here knows your name.’’

 

Roger smirks proudly. ‘’Yes, I mean...’’ _So Brian talks about me?_

 

‘’Wonderful!’’ Adam exults, scaring the omega a bit. ‘’Sorry that I almost expelled you from here. It’s just that Bri left to do something related to your marriage and he was already late. He was really worried about keeping you waiting so if you were anyone else I would have to send you home.’’ He explains, taking Roger by the hand.

 

‘’What are you doing?’’  Roger demands, not happy with the fact that Adam just called his alpha ‘’Bri’’.

 

‘’Just follow me. You need to see something.’’ Adam giggles, dragging Roger towards a long way of stairs.

 

When they finally made to the last floor; the beta points to the attic and insist that Roger should go there. The blond snarls and starts complaining, wondering what kind of murderous idea the beta had in mind. Frustrated, Adam goes first and Roger agrees to go right after him.

 

The final stairs leaded them to a stunning place. The ceiling was panoramic and there was a big telescope in the middle of the room. The floor was covered by a big fluffy rug and a collection of modern computers stood on the left side. There thick books and picture frames strategically positioned on wooden shelves.

 

The most eye-catching thing of the place was certainly the privileged view of the night sky. Of course, it was nothing compared to the sky above a farm, far from the city lights, but still… It gave the sensation of being closer to the moon and the clouds. Roger sits on a leather sofa near the instrument to sight the stars, keeping his head up to the landscape.

 

‘’I will let Bri know that you are here.’’ Adam promises. ‘’If you need anything, tell me. Or any other servant. Bri is a wonderful alpha who deserves a happy omega by his side.’’ He affirms, leaving the room.

 

Roger feels his chest tighten, reality striking him. Adam was a beta after all, but even if he was the prettiest omega in the world… Would it matter? Brian is supposed to mean nothing to him, just a bridge to Dr. John Deacon. Why has he gotten so deadly jealous then? Besides, they only shared a few moments together… _Why was Roger feeling that way?_

Frustrated, the omega gasps and shuts his eyelids. He was behaving like a teenage girl. Or worse, like a possessive wife. Reflecting that maybe it had been his inner omega talking all the time, Roger reaches the phone in his pocket to check on his refection; he expected to see his eyes shining in an icy-blue tone, but they had its normal blue color.

 

Furious, Roger tries to convince himself that this marriage means a lot to him, to his sister and that’s why he got so possessive about Brian. It is also the reason why he senses butterflies in his stomach, because he is nervous that the alpha won’t return and this could ruin his master plan.

 

Lost in turmoil of impressions, Roger’s attention falls over a big object not so far from where he was. It seemed like some kind of aquarium, but without water or fishes. Curious, the omega goes near the glass structure, only to find some random hamster objects placed inside and a small hedgehog sleeping curled up in a ball.

 

‘’So cute…’’ The dentist murmurs, smiling joyfully at the little animal.

 

‘’Why did you let he in? No, Adam, I can’t have a visitor right now. I’m already too late for my date with…’’ It was Brian’s voice, announcing that the astrophysicist was getting close. ‘’Roger?’’ He calls, realizing who the intruder was.

 

Roger keeps his sight to the sleeping pet. ‘’Why the fuck are you so late?’’ he pouts, folding arms against his chest.

 

Brian positions himself behind the omega, touching Roger’s shoulder gently. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

 

‘’You could have called.’’ Roger refuses to face his alpha, even if he can feel a warm breath against his hair now. ‘’I was worried, Brian. Wondering if something bad was going on and I had to deal with Freddie saying that you were giving up on our marriage.’’

 

‘’What? No, I wouldn’t give up.’’ Brian says in a typical alpha tone, maybe as a reaction of seeing his omega so hopeless. ‘’I was actually dealing with some bureaucratic details about our honeymoon. But everything is settle now.’’ He moves his finger thought curls of blond hair now. ‘’I didn’t imagine that it would take so much time. Again, I’m sorry.’’

 

Roger sighs, tired. ‘’It’s okay, Brimi, but I wouldn’t like to see it happening again.’’

 

Brian plants a kiss on the top of Roger’s head. ‘’You won’t see it, I give you my alpha word.’’

 

The omega doesn’t react, so Brian moves part of the blond hair to Roger’s left shoulder and gives a mischievous lick on the now exposed part of the dentist’s neck. Roger jumps in surprise, turning his head to the daring alpha behind him. _That stupidly big smile again._

‘’I’m forgiving you this time.’’ The omega grumpily accepts the excuse, still thinking about the way Brian’s tongue had caressed his skin.

 

Brian keeps smiling, making Roger think of how cute his teeth were positioned. ‘’So, I see that you and Phil are friends now.’’

 

 _How dare him? Lick me like this and then change the subject?_ ‘’Who’s Phil?’’

 

‘’Philomena, my hedgehog.’’

 

Roger laughs. ‘’So she has a name. _Philomena_.’’

 

‘’What? It’s a good name!’’ Brian defends, faking an angry expression.

 

‘’Right.’’ Roger nods. ‘’Honestly, I feel sorry about your children… I can’t imagine what kind of name you have in mind for them.’’

 

Brian smirks. ‘’We will pick the names together, I’m sure you will have great suggestions.’’

 

Roger’s expressions suddenly change, he quickly forgets about Phil. Brian was really expecting him to be the ‘’mother’’ of his progeny. Roger had ideas of how he was going to convince his alpha to delay a pregnancy that would never happen. But it kind of hurts a little to know that Brian _wants_ to have kids with him.

 

‘’It’s a bit early to talk about kids, don’t you agree?’’ Roger questions dryly.

 

Brian’s smile disappears, but he nods. ‘’O-okay.’’ The disappointment is clear; Roger can tell very easily that his reaction didn’t please the alpha. The blond swallows hard.

 

A mortal silence falls over the room, making the couple uncomfortable. ‘’Can I touch Phil?’’ Roger asks the first thing that comes to his mind.

 

‘’Oh. She’s asleep now. Maybe another time.’’ Brian clicks his tongue. ‘’But you want them, right Rog? The kids, I mean.’’

 

Roger takes a deep breath, his heart racing. ‘’Yes, I do. But I thought that maybe we could get to know each other better before.’’ He drifts his gaze. ‘’But it is one of my dreams.’’

 

Brian smiles again. ‘’I understand. So, where do you want to go tonight?’’

 

‘’Freddie expects us to have dinner at some random restaurant.’’ Roger giggles. ‘’But you wanted me to be who I am. And both of us hate going out, so I thought that maybe we could stay and watch a movie like…’’

 

‘’ _A Clockwork Orange._ ’’ They both say at the same time, since they mentioned their passion for this kind of film during the night before.

 

Roger titters. ‘’I can make us some pop corn.’’

 

‘’Later.’’ Brian declares, pulling their bodies closer. ‘’Now, please, let me make it up to you…’’

 

They kiss. Their tongues dance together and both hold their breaths. Roger’s fingers go directly to those massive black curls, squeezing them. Brian guided Roger by the waist towards the sofa, without breaking the lascivious affection. The blond is carefully thrown on the furniture, complaining as he feels his back hitting the leather. Soon, Brian positions himself between Roger’s legs, leaning over him to seal their lips again.

 

‘’Fuck!’’ Roger curses, his eyes shut. He could feel his inner omega screaming as he allows a moan to come.

 

Brian smiles cheekily, a wide evil grin splitting his face from ear to ear. His inner alpha saying ‘’hi’’ to the omega bellow him. The taller man goes directly to Roger’s neck again, nudging him with his long nose in a sweet way when the hair was swept aside. The blond shivers while hearing Brian inhaling his aphrodisiac scent. It doesn’t take long until sharp teeth begin nibbling at the delicate flesh. 

 

Roger moans again, this time louder. As response, the alpha lifts his head and move it until his mouth is close to Roger’s ear. ‘’You make pretty sounds.’’ He comments in a low and hoarse voice, pressing his body closer to Roger’s. ‘’Let me hear more.’’ He pleads, before biting the omega’s earlobe in a slow, yet provocative way.

 

Brian goes back to the exposed neck, his slippery tongue teasing the milky skin along with his hot breath against the area driving Roger crazy. The omega keeps his hands on the alpha’s hair all the time, pulling the curls whenever a strong sensation hits him. By this time, their cocks were already hard and rubbing against each other whenever their bodies move.

 

Roger shakes when he feels fingertips against his nipples, making circular movements. It all starts with light touches, but the speed increases and finally Brian withdraw his hands, pinching both of the omega's sensible spots before really doing it. Roger whimpers in pleasure, feeling his penis throbbing against his pants, begging for some attention.

 

‘’Please…’’ Roger wails, twitching himself in a needy way, making his erection brush against Brian’s strong body. God! The dentist couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on with so little… Begging to be touched like this and still fully dressed.

 

Brian ignores the omega’s pleads, moving his attention to Roger’s untouched collarbone. He initiates his sequence of dirty acts; smelling, licking, kissing, nibbling, biting… Until he decides that it’s time to give a gentle suck to the selected area. And he does the same until he thinks it’s enough to leave a hickey.

 

The alpha’s digits are now placed at the bottom hem of Roger’s shirt, announcing the will to remove that piece of clothing. It was a necessary and logical step to be taken, but Brian refused to do it without a verbal request. The fact was that the omega’s voice, usually just a bit hoarse, became some mix of breathy and thin sounds which sent vibrations directly to Brian’s bulge.

 

‘’Don’t stop!’’ Roger scolds, frustrated.

 

‘’Beg, baby.’’ The alpha drawls, making eye contact.

 

 _Fuck. Ridiculous omega instincts_. It doesn’t matter if you are a stupid omega who only cares about clothes or if you are a badass rebel, once in a bedroom with a bloody alpha you will feel like being told what to do. The alpha naturally gets a dominant aura and you will love to obey him. T _he biggest turn-on of all time_.

 

‘’Please, go on…’’ Roger says without any trace of shame. ‘’Please, _daddy_ …’’

 

‘’Daddy?’’ Brian repeats the word, his erection aching.

 

Roger flushes. ‘’Don’t look at me like this… Y-you called me baby first.’’ He hides his face between his hands.

 

Most of the omegas addressed their alphas as ‘’sir’’, a minority used words as ‘’master’’ or ‘’lord’’… So it wouldn’t be weird if he had used any of those, but daddy… ‘’It’s so kinky.’’

 

Roger faces Brian, even his ears burning in humiliation. ‘’I was just…’’

 

‘’It’s okay, Rog. You have a daddy kink and I’m here dying to hear you moaning. It’s who we are.’’ He comes with that conversation again, making Roger look down. ‘’Come here, baby. Come please your daddy.’’

 

Brian sits and maneuvers Roger to his lap. ‘’Brimi, Brimi, Brimi…’’ The blond moans as he does circular movements with his hips.

 

Roger suddenly stops. _What am I doing? I barely know him, yet here I am… Like some kind of whore…_ Yes, he would have to share a bed with Brian soon _for Clare_. But today, he had no obligation to do anything. _Then why was he sitting there so damn horny?_

 

‘’What it is? You seem so worry…’’ Brian notes, cupping Roger’s cheeks. ‘’What is wrong?’’

 

‘’Nothing.’’ Roger responds, blinking.

 

‘’Rog…’’ He pets the golden head. ‘’Remember what we talked about being ourselves, huh? A relationship can’t grow based on lies or secrets. Once more, you can tell me anything.’’

 

_Sorry, Brian. I can’t. And yes, our relationship is based on a big secret and tons of lies._

 

‘’I just think that we are going too fast. It feels wrong having sex today.’’ The omega lies one more time. ‘’I don’t want to go on anymore.’’ This part, thought, was very heartfelt.

 

Brian nods. ‘’Okay, that’s a start. Maybe yes, we might be rushing things; since we have a whole life ahead.’’ He strokes the omega’s face with one thumb. ‘’But I hope you don’t mind if I… Finish this at the bathroom.’’

 

Roger licks his lips. ‘’I thought that maybe we could help each other.’’ Placing a silly hand on Brian’s tight.

 

Hazel eyes shine in lust. ‘’Let’s do it.’’

 

Trousers and belts reach the floor at the same time. Roger removes his underwear very fast, tuck gold locks behind his ears and giggles as he watches Brian struggling to get rid of his colorful socks. ‘’Let me help you.’’ The omega says mischievously, pulling Brian’s boxers until half of his tight. As the alpha continued pulling the piece of clothing away from his body, Roger glances at Brian’s aroused member, thinking of how big and slightly tick the flesh was. 

 

May makes the first move, caressing Roger’s legs. The blond smiles; happy to have those long fingers over his body. Brian keeps teasing him, squeezing his buttocks, groin and even playing with his balls, but never touching the sore dick; still making the omega moan.

 

Roger grabs the base of Brian’s cock, realizing what the alpha wanted. The blond forms a perfect ‘’o’’ shape with his thumb and pointer finger, adding a downward pressure as he moves. In response, the curly-haired man reaches the head of Roger’s penis, playing with the sensible area using only his digits. The omega shuts his eyes in pleasure, his mind wondering how good Brian tasted as he kept moving his hand, feeling veins against his palm.

 

They are both sweating and their backs are forming perfect bows. Brian finally stops teasing and keeps applying the necessary pressure against Roger’s dick with one hand while he plays with the omega’s balls with the other, gently tugging down on one at a time.

 

Roger is the first one to cum, with his eyes closed and his lips apart. As a reaction to his orgasm, the omega picks up the pace of the handjob he was doing. A few more strokes were enough for Brian to erupt in a long jet…

 

‘’Shit!’’ Roger screams, he had forgotten the fact that an alpha has way more semen than an omega. By now his hands were drenched in cum and Brian was still twitching in pleasure.

 

Roger was still gasping for air, but his mind was racing in worry about the sofa underneath them or about Brian’s shirt… So in an act of despair, only to avoid making a mess, _of course,_ he brings one hand to his mouth and sucks off all the white substance, repeating the process a few times until the last drop. The taste was a bit salty and the smell was very strong, but Roger didn’t mind.

 

‘’Beautiful…’’ Brian murmurs; delighted with Roger’s little show.

 

The alpha does the same, drinking the omega’s nectar that he had in hands. A sweet flavor dominating his tongue. ‘’So sweet… Like some kind of cheese!’’ the astrophysicist chuckles, bringing the sweaty omega to rest over his chest.

 

‘’Ew. Cheese, Brian?’’ Roger makes a disgusted face.

 

‘’What?’’ Brian asks, wheezing. ‘’I like cheese. _Very much._ ’’ He dictates, gently kissing Roger’s forehead.

 

Roger closes his eyes, pressing his head against Brian’s torso. He can hear the sound of the alpha’s heartbeats. _Such a perfect alpha_ … But Roger wasn’t able to stay still for much longer, because deep in his mind he could hear Brian’s speech about being who they are and that there shouldn’t have secrets or lies between them.

 

_I’m so sorry, Brimi…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this chapter was too big! I was thinking about maybe dividing it in two parts but I changed my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> Comments will be appreciated, I would love to know what you guys think and if something is wrong >.<
> 
> \--> My tumblr: @chizuru-world.

* * *

‘’Maybe Miami could offer you some tea.’’ Freddie offers, folding his arms. 

 

 _No, thank you! Actually, I would rather have a bucket where I can throw up._  Roger thinks, sighting. 

 

Brian clicks his tongue and taps his fingers nervously on the wooden table in front of him. For a moment, he allows his mind to take him to the previous night. The alpha thinks about how wonderful it was to watch a film near Roger, feeling his tiny body curled against him, the sweet omega smell filling the air around them. How he likes the way the blond nibbles his lips before making a serious comment or how he worships Roger's absolutely cute laugh. But he also remembers the pain on his chest when the omega went back to Freddie’s and how much he missed Roger during the most part of the day.  

 

But now they were together, sitting face to face. And there was also Freddie, at the other point of the table, as a silent reminder that they were still going through a matchmaking process. And for this stage, the brunette has promised his friends that the room where they were had very thick walls, so no one could hear them discussing the famous prenuptial agreement.  

 

The document definer of their future life as a couple was dived in two parts. The first one contained clauses involving their finances and Roger’s right to have a job or not. The second one was about their sexual intimacy and their future offspring. The contract was really long and also… Very rich in details. Words that could be use against Roger later… 

 

Legally speaking, after agreeing with the idea of giving his alpha blowjobs, for instance, the omega will never be allowed to deny it. He can try, but that only gives the alpha the right to act against the omega’s will. It is literally signing a paper providing someone the power to control your life. Because once agreed, the omega has to do it no matter what. 

 

‘’I’ll have to close my bank account! This is ridiculous, I’ve never said yes to this.’’ Roger snaps, bringing Brian back to reality. The omega was red in wrath, glancing at Freddie with furious eyes. 

 

‘’This is not up to discussions, darling. All your money will go to Brian’s account and he will decide whether you use it or not.’’ Freddie explains, giving Roger a sad look. 

 

Roger swallows hard, remembering that basically all the money he had came from the sale of the farm; which means that all that he family ever had would simply go to Brian. The blond breathes in and out. He would have to think about a way of getting his money back before running away with Clare. 

 

‘’I won’t touch your money, Rog.’’ Brian says in a soft tone. His hazel globes also giving him an apologetic look. 

 

Roger relaxes, telling himself that this is not the time to freak out about money. He had to save Clare above it all. After the rescue, he could focus on other things. He would rather be the poorest man in the world by Clare’s side than to be the richest one without a sister. 

 

‘’Alright.’’ Roger mumbles slowly, his eyes scanning the paper once more. ‘’What about my right to work? This one shows two blank spaces to be chosen.’’ 

 

‘’It means that you can discuss this one. Then both will mark the combined answer.’’ Freddie explains, leaning on the table. ‘’Take your time, darlings.’’ 

 

Roger opens his mouth to say something, but Brian’s voice reverberates in the room. ‘’If Roger wants to work it’s fine for me. I will not try to stop him.’’ Brian points, not a single sign of hesitation in his speech. 

 

Freddie nods. ‘’It’s settle then. But I must warn that if you want to change your mind about any choices done this night, a lawsuit will be required.’’ 

 

Alpha and omega agree, exchanging small supportive smiles before picking their answers on the document. 

 

‘’I think we can move on to the second part.’’ Roger affirms, carefully spotting his charming alpha and his precious dark curls. _So handsome_. 

 

‘’It is my favorite part!’’ Freddie declares, clapping his hands in a childish way. ‘’I can’t believe that prude Brian May who used to blush all the time will gift us with his pervert side.’’ He says; patting Brian’s back. 

 

‘’Mercury, I swear…’’ The taller man hisses, making Roger chuckle. Brian was barely never angry, but with the exactly combination of words he would at least speak in his alpha tone; making Roger chill inevitably. 

 

Freddie raises his arms in defeat, laughing. ‘’Sorry, dear.’’ He mocks. ‘’So, as the alpha you start.’’ 

 

Hazel eyes go to the first line of the second part. ‘’The omega…’’ He reads out loud, but stops as soon as he realizes what it was saying. ‘’What does it mean, Freddie?’’ 

 

The matchmaker rolls his eyes. ‘’Those are suggestions of sexual activities for you and your partner. Both can discuss which ones you will be doing, it’s the same process we’ve just done.’’ He explains. ‘’I’m here to tell you what they mean, just in case.’’ 

 

An awkward silence falls over the room. Roger coughs softly and Brian runs his fingers through his hair, pulling the curls delicately whenever he reads something... Flamboyant to say the least. The omega had to hide burning cheeks behind his hands, secretly wishing to be swallowed by the ground. 

 

‘’Right. So here it’s what we are going to do. I’ll read the topics and you say if it’s a yes or a no.’’ Freddie proposes to break the silence, moving his chair closer to where Brian was. ‘’Let’s start with anal sex.’’ 

 

‘’What if we say no to everything?’’ Roger asks, receiving a curious look from the other two. ‘’Of course that we could still do those things in private, but under no legal obligation.’’ The omega completes, satisfied with his reasoning. 

 

‘’Nice try.’’ Freddie replies. ‘’But this agreement will be analyzed by a judge before your wedding. He might think that a couple refusing to engage in sexual activities is probably involved with rebel factions that see our marriage system as a way of enslaving omegas.’’ The matchmaker clarifies. ‘’You would be investigated; your relatives would be called to testify… And the worst part: the marriage would be delayed!'’ Freddie makes sure to use a louder tone during the last sentence.

 

_Yes, that’s the worst part._

 

Roger feels his throat dry. Being investigated means Brian finding out about his family’s pass and shredding his chances of saving Clare. ‘’Yes, I agree with anal sex.’’ The blond shoots, his blue eyes suddenly finding his lap very interesting.  

 

Even Roger’s ears were in flames now. Not that the omega was some kind of puritan who refused talking about sex, but he used to keep the details for himself… Mostly because the rebel hated how he behaved while in bed, always submitting to his alpha as a natural omega reflex. 

 

‘’Oral sex?’’ 

 

Brian shakes his head aggressively and Roger murmurs a confirmation, still avoiding any kind of eye contact. Freddie continues with things such as the use of dildos and vibrators, anilingus, feet worshipping, voyeurism, exhibitionism, fingering… The couple repeating the same reaction from before, except when the matchmaker brought ‘’hand jobs’’ to the discussion, making both alpha and omega exchange mischievous glances for the first time that night. 

 

‘’So last night wasn’t only about hickeys, I see.’’ Freddie observes, making Roger clench his jaw and Brian stare at him in anger. ‘’What? He’s full of purple marks today.’’ The matchmaker points with his fingers to Roger’s collarbone. ‘’I must say that for one second I thought that you two have been bonded! But it was only our Brimi being such a naughty alpha.’’ 

 

The astrophysicist was mortified, he complained in a false offended tone and Freddie ended up laughing. They barely noticed the change in the omega’s expression from embarrassing to sadness. Being bond for an omega is everything. Or is supposed to mean everything, since Roger truly believed that his happiness shouldn’t depend on an alpha to happen… But still is a big thing. 

 

An alpha/omega couple naturally bonds while making love during an omega’s heat. The alpha gives his omega a mating bite, starting a chain of chemical reaction in both bodies… Connecting them forever. It’s like a wedding of souls. Right after, the omega’s glands will start producing a different scent, telling the world that he is claimed.  

 

Roger was aware of the fact that Brian would want to try to mark him as his mate, but he also knew that it would be very difficult for his body to accept the mark, since he didn’t have feelings for the alpha… _Right_? For a bonding to happen, their inners alpha and omega needed to be sure of their feelings for each other. 

 

‘’Golden shower?’’ Freddie asks, back to the prenuptial agreement. 

 

Roger shakes his head in denial, still a bit lost in so many thoughts. He planed to tell Brian that he didn’t want to be bonded so soon, that he would rather wait a little while… Then he would save Clare and leave Brian forever! _Yes, it seemed really simple_. 

 

‘’What is a golden shower?’’ Brian had an eyebrow cocked… _He was so adorable when he was confused!_

 

Freddie bursts into laugher, poking his friend a few time and humming the words ‘’prude Brian’’ a few times. The curly-haired man needed to pout like an angry child before actually getting an answer from the matchmaker. From across the table, Roger watched the whole scene, focusing on how incredible cute his alpha looked when he got angry… _Cute and hot. Yeah._  

 

‘’The next item from the list is wax play.’’ Freddie says. ‘’I think the meaning is pretty obvious, even for a nun like you.’’ 

 

Brian rolls his eyes. ‘’I know what it means, but I’ve never done it.’’ He assumes. ‘’And it doesn’t make me a nun, Freddie, just someone who is not interested.’’ He explains with gestures. 

 

Before the matchmakers could make any other comment, Roger steps in. ‘’I think we can just say no to those things that we’ve never tried. We will want to experience more stuff one day, but without any legal obligation.’’ 

 

Brian agrees, his eyes drifting over Roger. How the alpha loved his strong personality and the fact that the blond wouldn’t think twice before letting the world know what he thinks about anything. That was the kind of omega that Brian liked, since he had terrible experiences with fragile omegas who only said ‘’yes, sir’’ to him… It was like having a one-side relationship. 

 

‘’That’s fine.’’ Freddie accepts, making Roger smile in relief. ‘’The other suggestions from the list are not quite popular, so it will make sense if you denial them.’’ 

 

‘’So are we done?’’ Roger questions, his face back to its natural color. 

 

‘’Yes!’’ The matchmaker celebrates, crossing his legs. ‘’But here… Page twelve, I believe…’’ Freddie says, quickly analyzing the document. ‘’They suggest pet-play. Honestly, Rog, my darling, Brian here is an animal rights activist… Can you get what I am trying to say.’’ 

 

‘’What are you saying, Freddie?’’ The taller man asks, very far from getting his friend's words. ‘’We didn’t have this conversation yet, but Rog knows that I’m a vegetarian and he’s meet Phil.’’ 

 

Mercury rolls his eyes. ‘’I think that saint Brian maybe would appreciate if you wear black lace panties with a furry butt plug attached to it.’’ Freddie concludes as if it was obvious. 

 

‘’Mercury!’’ The curly-haired alpha hisses, his eyes wide. 

 

Roger blushes once more, imagining the situation… At first it seemed to be ridiculous, but if Brian really liked animals… _Who knows_? Even if the marriage was all about saving Clare, it didn’t mean that Roger couldn’t have a little bit of fun.  

 

‘’I wouldn’t try to be a kitten or a puppy. Brian is more into badgers and foxes.’’ Freddie adds, standing up with a playful smile on the lips. ‘’I’m leaving the lovebirds now. I have a show off session to host… But our badger boy here knows what you have to do next.’’ 

 

The brunette kisses Roger’s red cheeks and wave a joking hand to Brian who remains looking at the matchmaker with angry eyes. So they are left alone for the first time since the last night. They don’t say anything; just continue to mark the other sexual activities written on the prenuptial agreement.  

 

‘’Badger boy, huh?’’ Roger breaks the still, but keeps his gaze to the paper in his hands. 

 

Brian humps. ‘’Freddie is an awesome pal, but he’s got so into this job that he doesn’t seem to see the world around him. Everything is about sex for him.’’ 

 

‘’That’s truth.’’ Roger agrees, thinking on how he and his old friend  _Farrokh Bulsara_  used to talk about anything… But now Freddie Mercury was all about this glamorous reality and matchmaking. The blond has noticed this fact since the day they met on that pub.  

 

Roger still remembers the horrible day in which his inner omega appeared for the first time. He was a naïve twelve-years-old and they were at school when it happened. He started to cry, scared about how people would treat him from now on… But his friend Bulsara was there, offering him a huge, wiping his tears and murmuring pretty words. He was the first person who ever told Roger that being an omega was okay. 

 

The omega can’t help but to feel a little sad. It didn’t matter that now Freddie was a matchmaker who agrees with everything the Queen says, Bulsara would always be the best friend he’d ever had back in his childhood… And yet there was Roger, lying to him and using his friendship to bargain information… But what else could he do? Yes, Freddie was his best friend once, but Clare is his sister. 

 

‘’You know who can bring our old Freddie back? Like, make him forget about his matchmaker character just for a bit?’’ Brian asks, leaving Roger confused. ‘’John. My friend, John Deacon… Do you remember him, right? The one from Science City. Freddie seems to have a huge crush on him, so around John he’s more reasonable.’’ 

 

 _How can I forget this name_? Roger beams slyly. ‘’I can’t wait to see him in person.’’ His voice reaching a higher tone, making the blond hide his mouth in shame. He hated when this kind of thing happened. 

 

Brian involuntarily brings his tongue to caress his upper lip; his inner alpha very pleased with that sound. ‘’Indeed, you make pretty noises.’’ He repeats what he said the night before, sending more fire to Roger’s face. 

 

‘’I hate them. It’s not something that I can actually control. The doctor told me that it’s probably my inner omega trying to make me more feminine, as if I wasn’t girly enough.’’ Roger snaps, making gestures to his tiny body. ‘’They are not pretty. I sound like a whore.’’ 

 

‘’Don’t say that, they sound pretty much like falsettos to me.’’ Brian declares, his white, yet misaligned teeth were shown in a warm smile. 

 

His upper canine from the right side looked like a small fang. It was one the first thing that the dentist inside of Roger screamed when he first saw Brian. It was so lovable. And again it brought pervert thoughts, since Roger could imagine the alpha getting wild and biting him like some sort of beast and… 

 

‘’Let’s not talk about them today, please.’’ Roger pleads, winking as a tacit promise of bringing that subject back one day. ‘’Are you done with your papers? I’ve just finished here.’’ 

 

‘’Right.’’ Brian winks back before explaining that he was also ready to move on. ‘’According to the tradition, I must offer a gift to your father as a sign of gratitude for taking care of my future omega.’’ The curly-haired scientist discourses. ‘’Since he is no longer here, Freddie said that I should give it to you.’’ One of his long hands was now resting on one of his pockets. 

 

Another phase of the matching maker process that Roger didn’t know about the existence until it was happening to him.  _Great, Freddie_! A bit surprised, the omega twitched his head and kept wondering what kind of gift could be inside of a pocket. _Probably some kind of jewelry._

 

Brian removes a small red box with a flashy bow on its top. The alpha smiles shyly, before finally handing the object to the omega. Very curious, Roger makes sure he opens the little object before even saying thank you. Was it a bracelet? It also could be a ring… 

 

‘’It’s a key.’’ Roger murmurs, slightly disappointed. _What kind of gift is this_?  

 

It had a remote control attached to its head and the words  _Alfa Romeo_  were spiked on the back side. ‘’Car keys.’’ The blond mumbles to himself, lifting his chin to face his alpha, who was now smiling from ear to ear. ‘’Fuck. Shit! Are you giving me a bloody car, Brian?’’ He kept his jaw open, his mind finding difficult to process the information. 

 

‘’Most of the alphas are buying houses in Portugal, I know. But Freddie…’’ Brian started an explanation, but Roger was already hugging him before he could go on. 

 

‘’Oh, Brimi, a fucking car! My fucking car!’’ Roger was in ecstasy, finding his way to the alpha’s lap and pressing their bodies together as tight as he could. ‘’I can’t even say what I am feeling now!’’ Blind by happiness, the omega started to give several kisses to the alpha’s head, petting his dark curls. ‘’Thank you so fucking much. Oh shit!’’ 

 

Roger was suddenly standing up, bursting with joy. He was clapping his hands and jumping like a little child, his blue eyes shining. ‘’God. I had no idea of how much a happy omega could curse.’’ Brian comments, feeling his omega grabbing him by the arms. 

 

‘’Fuck off.’’ Roger strikes, before giving Brian’s curls one more kiss. ‘’Show me where my baby is.’’ 

 

‘’Garage.’’ Brian answers, the corner of his mouth lifting. What a mouthy little thing he had… ‘’Rog! Roger!’’ The alpha screams, realizing that his omega was no longer there. 

 

When Brian makes to the garage, Roger is already there. The blond is standing next to his fabulous new gift, running his fingers through the silver bodywork; his blue eyes still glowing while he bends his body to touch those massive wheels, feeling the rubber against his digits. The machine of a dream. 

 

Brian stays speechless, watching the smaller man moving and getting to know his automobile. Roger kept cursing words that Brian didn’t even know about the existence while he analyzed the machine in front of him. Even so, the omega looked so adorable that Brian was sure his eyes were red. It didn’t take long for the omega to open the hood, beaming and almost dancing in joy when he finally saw all the modern technology his baby had. 

 

‘’I’m so glad you liked it, Rog.’’ Brian tells, receiving a muffled babbling in return. ‘’I’ll hire a driver for you when we get back from our honeymoon. Just until you learn to drive.’’ The blond completely ignores this part, way more interested in how the carburetor would work. 

 

According to the laws, omegas are only allowed to apply for their first driving license after getting married and with the authorization of the respective alpha. As a rebel, once again, Roger couldn’t care less. He’s been driving the old pickup truck his family had since he was fourteen, becoming a huge fan of vehicles in general since then. When he moved to London, the omega had to pretend that he had never touched a car before, making Miami his personal driver. 

 

Roger's obsession was so big that he'd completely forgotten about his sister by now, every inch of his body celebrating the arrival of his baby in his life _. A fucking Alfa Romeo! So perfect!_

 

Without any warnings, Roger opened the door and sat on the driver’s seat. Worried by what his future omega could do, Brian took the place next to the dentist. The blond said nothing for a while, just enjoying the sensation of having a steering wheel in his hands. With an animated breath, Roger adjusted the mirrors quickly before pulling his seatbelt. Brian’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his reckless omega starting the car. 

 

‘’You can’t do this, Rog.’’ Brian steps in, waking the omega from his trance. ‘’And yet you seem to know exactly what to do, eh?’’ 

 

Roger smiles, dragging his teeth against his lower lips in a provocative way. ‘’I used to drive back in the farm. Don’t let Freddie or Miami know about it.’’ He started to play with a long curl that was right on the top of Brian’s forehead. ‘’I know what the law says, but I’m really into cars, Brimi… Honestly, you have no idea of how much I'm crazy about them. Let me just hear the engine a bit.’’ 

 

Brian shuts his eyes, enjoying having Roger rubbing his face with small thumbs. But the sneaky omega took advantage on that, selecting the first gear with a particular loud noise, since he wasn’t a trained driver, and pushing the accelerator. Before Brian could say anything they were already facing the street. 

 

‘’Go back, Rog. Seriously, you’ve never have a proper lesson to do this.’’ 

 

‘’I know what I am doing!’’ Roger snapped, stopping the car. ‘’Only for five minutes. Pretty please, _alpha_ …’’ The blond had no idea from where this needy plead came, startling him a bit. It was the first time he called the taller man ‘’alpha’’, which had a very strong sexual connotation… But seemed to work, since Brian’s expressions were no longer frowning at him. ‘’Daddy. Please, _daddy_.’’ Roger said, grinning while noticing the effect of his voice and words on the alpha. 

 

‘’F-fine.’’  

 

That is awesome! First because Roger would be driving in a few seconds, but mostly thanks to the fact that a weak spot has been just revealed. Satisfied, the blond drives towards the street, his mind telling him that one day the effect that the correct combination of words and voice tone would be the key to save Clare – or maybe save him from an unwanted situation, who knows. 

 

Roger opens the window, delighted with the wind against his golden hair while he played with the gear stick. The engine made pretty sounds… _Yes, the kind of pretty sounds that I like_ … Roger smirks, accelerating once again. There were no other cars in the streets; it was already late for that, so Roger had an awesome time driving all alone. Exactly like it used to be back in the farm. 

 

He couldn’t help but to honk, receiving a disapproving look from Brian and smiling as a reply. What kind of driver he would be if he didn’t do that, right? They were already turning a corner in order to go back to Freddie’s house when Roger had a marvelous idea. 

 

‘’I’m so happy that you allowed me to drive, Bri.’’ 

 

The astrophysicist nodded quickly. ‘’I’m happy to be alive. You go too fast for a beginner.’’ Brian tried to smile, but his heart was racing as a reaction to Roger's way of driving  

 

_Who says I am a beginner?_

 

‘’Anyway, alpha.’’ He sing-songs. ‘’Let me show you how happy you made me.’’ 

 

‘’Wha -.’’ Brian starts questioning, but he is surprised with mischievous hands removing his belt. ‘’W-we can’t do this here. We are literally in the middle of the street and…’’ 

 

The sound of a zipper made the alpha clench his hands. ‘’I know it only turns you on… After all you said yes to exhibitionism earlier.’’ Roger grins, caressing the almost-erect penis, making Brian moan. 

 

 

The blond doesn’t think about what he is doing… There is no Second Sun, no Clare, no rules… For a moment it was all about him and Brian. And his inner omega was soo happy with Brimi… God! His omega's instincts were begging him to do something in return, his heart racing in anticipation. 

 

Roger takes a deep breath while he bends and tries to take all of Brian’s length up his throat. He makes sure that Brian’s flesh is wet before withdrawing his mouth, a few tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. Roger strokes the dick softly, always applying more pressure when closer to the base. Again, he finds himself attempting to deep throat, fighting his gag reflex as much as can. 

 

‘’Oh fuck.’’ Brian murmurs, his fingers now holding Roger’s head. 

 

Satisfied, the blond remove his mouth once more. This time, he used his hands to beat his cheeks with Brian’s cock. Always making eye contact, his blue eyes gleaming at the sight of his alpha getting turned on. ‘’Who is cursing now, eh?’’ He teases, before giving Brian’s dick a long lick. 

 

 

Roger tries to play with Brian’s balls, but their position didn’t help him. Frustrated, the blond masturbates the brunette for a little while, feeling the penis becoming harder. He kissed Brian’s neck cheerfully, before going back to the swollen cock. This time he just rams the tip of the alpha’s dick into the roof of his mouth, only to do circular movements with his tongue against the head of Brian’s arousal seconds later. 

 

Back to his original position, Roger watches his alpha struggling to breath. Brian’s face was all red, a few drops of sweat visible on his forehead and his lips slightly apart. When he finally opens his hazel-reddish eyes, the alpha finds his omega smirking and pointing to the window, as a reminder of where they were – which yes, turned on prude Brian, he couldn’t lie - before bending to take the cock up his throat once more. 

 

Roger is very carefully with his teeth and remains only sucking the head of the erection. He lets Brian’s penis go with a loud noise. The blond licks his lips when he realizes that Brian is staring at him. Once more he finds himself taking that part of his alpha’s body in his mouth, slowly taking an inch at time and then withdrawing his mouth and doing it all again, the pace increasing as the time went by. 

 

Roger’s jaw was hurting a little bit, but there was no way he would stop now. Not after finally feeling Brian’s hands pushing his head down, as a mute request for him to go further. For a second he stops, humming something against the aching length, making Brian almost scream in pleasure… The vibration against his cock was too much for him, it brought the alpha very close to an orgasm. 

 

Satisfied, Roger goes on and brings his head to work again; his sassy tongue playing with Brian’s shaft all the time. The omega makes a lot of noise, part only as an innocent consequence of having a cock against that wet part of his body… But mostly because he knew that they were in the middle of the street and they could get caught and… Oh. He wasn’t expecting the hair-pull or the semen being released inside of him. 

 

Roger chokes. It’s inevitable; Brian didn’t prepare him for that. He wants to throw up, but he controls his body because there was no way he would do that inside of his new car. The omega opens the door, finally spitting part of his alpha’s seed against the asphalt. It takes a while to stop coughing… The same time that Brian takes to recover his breath. 

 

‘’Rog… That was…’’  

 

‘’A disaster, I know.’’ The blond completes, closing the door. ‘’But it’s your fault. You should have told me that you were close, so I would be prepared.’’ Roger shuts his eyes, trying to forget what had just happened. ‘’Don’t worry, Bri, I will make you a goo-‘’ 

 

Brian pushes the omega to a kiss, silencing him. Roger is surprised, but he kisses the alpha back. 

 

‘’You were amazing, Rog. God! I’m sorry for not warning you, but if I did that it was because you were so awesome I couldn't control myself.’’ Brian praises, his hands running through waves of blond hair. ‘’Take me home, baby. There is one more thing I want to show you before I go.’’ 

 

Roger acquiesces, driving them back to Freddie’s garage safely. As his consciousness returns, the blond starts to mentality reprove his last actions, calling himself a whore and hating having omega's instincts. But then he started to think that his body could be used as a weapon to control Brian… And for that he needed the alpha to trust him. So the blowjob was showing that even if he wasn't a perfect submissive omega, the dentist could still please Brian and that is why the brunette needs to trust him… Because he could be the perfect mate. Yes, that was the only reason why his inner omega have begged him to suck Brian. 

 

When they get to Freddie's garage, Brian opened the glove compartment, removing a black box from inside. He puts the object carefully on Roger’s lap, wanting to see the omega's reaction as he opens the gift. When the dentist does, his jaw dropped as the packing was removed, revealing… _The most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

 

\-- 

 

‘’ _That’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen!’’ a ten-years-old Clare exclaimed, while the small television focused on a big object around an omega’s neck. ‘’Isn’t it pure beauty, Rog?’’_

_‘’Yeah.’’ The blond agreed, yawning._

_Roger could remember that moment really well. It was a lazy Sunday morning and they were watching TV in the living room. Two pairs of similar blue eyes suddenly were dragged to a shining object that was resting on the neck of a random pig omega. It looked like a choker made of leather and diamonds and it had a different glow as the omega moved._

_‘’What is that, mommy?’’ Clare asked when Winifred got in the room._

_The older woman had to put her glasses on. ‘’Oh that? It’s a wedding necklace. Or that’s how the pigs call it.’’_

_‘’Soo pretty!’’ Clare said, beaming. ‘’Why don’t you use one too, mommy? Is it because daddy is an angel now?’’_

_Winifred chuckled. ‘’No, dear. It’s because we are not from a rich family in the first place, but even if we were… Only an omega wears this kind of thing, they are forced to use this besides the wedding rind.’’_

_Roger innocently allowed one of his hands to caress his neck. ‘’So I will have one, right?’’ He closed his eyes, imagining how beautiful it was going to be._

_‘’Of course not, dear.’’ Winifred said, rolling her eyes. ‘’Take a better look, Rog! They may call it wedding necklace, but it’s actually a collar. It’s another way that pigs have to control their omegas and make them more submissive than they already are.’’ She explained. ‘’You’re so better than that, Rog…’’_

_\--_

Yes. Brian was giving him a wedding necklace. It wasn’t as bright as the one Roger saw when he was younger, but it was way more beautiful. Also more discrete and more relatable with his personality. It was made of black leather – or a similar material, considering the fact that Brian wouldn’t buy real leather – and had little blue diamonds across its extension. Simple, delicate, but really beautiful _._

_‘’_ Do you like it? I thought that blue would match with your eyes.’’ Brian says, wrapping an arm around Roger. ‘’I’ll give to you on our wedding.’’ 

 

Roger remains in silence, thinking about his mother and Clare. ‘’That’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.’’ He whispers his sister’s words, smiling tired. ‘’Thank you, Brian.’’ He says, bringing their foreheads together. 

 

\-- 

 

‘’Tell him to wait five more minutes! Shit! I know it’s here, somewhere!’’ Roger screams, running back to his room. 

 

Roger was so nervous. His room was a mess, clothes everywhere, since he expended the whole afternoon organizing his bags for the honeymoon. Fuck! Only one day before his wedding! Everything was happening so fast… But he had something way more important than the ceremony going on today. Today he would finally meet Dr. John Deacon at a fancy dinner at Dr. Ray Foster’s house. 

 

Fidgety about finally meeting this man, Roger wanted everything to be perfect… And that’s why he was searching for something under his bed. The object was a perfume that a friend of Clare gave him long ago and it had a calming effect on alphas. The blond was pretty sure he had brought it from the farm, it needed to be there. 

 

That’s when Roger sees one of his bags that he brought from his hometown, still closed. _Weird. I was pretty sure I had opened this one_. He thinks, but his minds reminds him that all this time he had been too lazy to do so. Without hesitation, the omega carefully removes all the clothes – mostly Clare’s - from the inside, swearing when again he couldn’t find the stupid perfume. 

 

He curses and strikes the beg, listening to a loud noise in response. _A false bottom_ , he thinks, carefully analyzing the object. He shakes it for a bit until a letter fells from the inside. The envelope is very old, its paper full of yellow marks. _Why would anyone hide a letter there?_ He frowned. 

 

 _That’s why_. He thinks as he feels his heart racing. There were two little suns were drawn in the beginning of the paper. _Fuck_. His body went cold and his throat dry as he starts to read. 

 

_Dear Rainbow and Sunflower,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I’m no longer with you. For that I’m sorry, I’m pretty sure I would make a good father if I had the opportunity to stay a bit more. But I don’t regret making the choices that were responsible for my death, so no need for tears in my funeral._

_Dear children, I’m writing this because I know you will want to take your father’s side one day. Together we are strong and no pig will stop us. Better to be a rebel than a slave who agrees with this government who has been spilling innocent blood for years._

_Take this letter to Mr. Small Eyes, he will know what to do with both of you._

_Tell Wini I will always love her._

_Michael Taylor – Confessed rebel._

_P.S: Burn it as soon as you can._

 

 

‘’Rog? What is this?’’ Brian asks and the omega feels like fainting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--> A soft chapter to prepare you guys for a sequence of meeting John and getting married! While Roger's secret is in danger *0*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting me!! Also Sorry that it took a while for me to answer the comments, I had a terrible week...  
> Read the final notes, please <3<3<3

_‘’Rog? What is this?’’ Brian asks and the omega feels like fainting._

 

Rainbow was Roger’s nickname. His father used to call him like this because of the colorful clothes wore by the omega when he was a child. And Clare was the little sunflower of their family. The blond thought it was just another way for Michael to show his paternal love, but now he’s realized that those were actually pseudonyms for their future life as rebels.

                                                             

Mr. Small Eyes. Yes, Roger remembers this name. People used to call an old farmer from the other side of the town like that… But he was murdered by soldiers when Roger was fifteen. In other words, the letter was useless for rebel purposes. The blond felt his heart racing, reminding himself that it was the last time he would get anything from his father.

 

‘’Rog? You are pale! What kind of thing is written there?’’ Brian inquires, moving from the door to where the smaller man was.

 

Roger presses the letter against his chest, hiding the piece of paper behind his arms. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. The blond thanks God or whoever is looking for him as he realizes that Brian had been by the door all this time, unable to read anything from the letter.

 

‘’It’s personal, Bri.’’ The omega answers, opening his eyelids slowly. The smaller man shakes a bit when he watches the taller one getting closer. ‘’Please, I…’’ The dentist pleads, hugging the object tightly.

 

‘’You seem so nervous.’’ The astrophysicist startles, kneeling on the hug next to Roger. They stay in silence for a bit, the omega blushing and averting eye contact. ‘’Is it… From an old lover maybe?’’

 

Roger chuckles. _Oh, I wish it was_. ‘’No. It’s just a poem that my father wrote for my mother before their wedding.’’ He lies, moving his head forward so a wave of golden hair could fall in front of the letter. ‘’I wasn’t expecting to find this today and it brings me so many memories…’’

 

Brian opens his mouth in a perfect ‘’o’’, his inner alpha roaring in wrath at the vision of his tiny omega shrunken in pain. ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt or offend you.’’ He instantly pulls Roger for a hug, long hands petting the blond head in order to bring some peace to the shaking omega.

 

‘’It’s okay.’’ Roger murmurs; kneading the old paper softly until it turned into a perfect ball and wishing Brian wasn’t paying attention to his actions. He needed to get rid of that letter; it could be an obstacle for his master plan.

 

The alpha gives little kisses to the omega’s forehead. They stay like this for a while, Brian thinking that he was bringing some kind of peace for his future mate and Roger feeling bad for getting so much affection after a big lie. No one, not even his mother, was so gentle and sweet with him… It wasn’t fair that the first person to treat him so fucking kindly would be the alpha he had to deceive and…

 

_Shit! What have I done to deserve you, Brian May? Or maybe you are just a punishment for my Machiavellian ways of getting what I want… But what other options do I have?_

 

Roger bites his lower lips. Brian is now mumbling sweet words of comfort but the blond couldn’t care less. He didn’t know if it was because of the proximity between their bodies, if it was just an omega instinct or if he was just being needy… But somehow and for some reason, his heart was beating faster and he knew he didn’t want Brian to leave him. Roger could get used to being comforted like this.

 

‘’I need five seconds to finish my makeup.’’ Roger speaks, trying not to think too much. _Focus!_ This night is all about John Deacon and earning more of Brian’s trust. ‘’I see you downstairs.’’ The blond says with a playful grin, licking his lips before giving the alpha a peck on the mouth.

 

Brian opens a big smile; his thumbs massaging the omega’s cheeks. ‘’You know what, Rog? When I asked if it was a message from an ex… I did because it was the first thing that came to my mind.’’ The alpha explains, forcing Roger to face him with his other hand. ‘’The thought of you smiling and making your pretty noises for another alpha…’’ Brian shakes his head, disgusted. ‘’God! I was jealous! And that’s wonderful!’’

 

‘’Wonderful?’’ Roger cocks an eyebrow. His mind was about to reproduce his mother’s speech about how pig alphas were hideous creatures and…

 

Brian approaches their heads, becoming so closer that Roger could feel the other man’s breath against his skin. ‘’It means that I am feeling more than sympathy for you.’’ The curly-haired beams, his smile getting even larger. ‘’It will be easy to fall for you…’’ Their noses gently rub against each other.

 

‘’It’s going to be ridiculous easy to fall in love with you.’’ Roger cuts, his throat drying. ‘’You are smart, funny, tender, ridiculously polite and respectful.’’ The blond can’t say whether he was lying to avoid suspicions or if he was just being honest. Maybe it was a combination of both.

 

They kiss. It’s an automatic consequence of their speeches. The affection was deep and full of feelings. Brian’s tongue danced inside of the blond man’s wet mouth and Roger pulled the soft dark curls in response. Although he is the one to break the kiss thanks to his mind reminding him of the dinner they are supposed to attend.

 

‘’Rog…’’ Brian calls; still enjoying Roger’s taste. ‘’I promise that I will make you the happiest omega on earth.’’ The alpha whispers, still showing his adorable little teeth.

 

The omega swallows hard, but manages to fake a smile. ‘’I know, Brimi. You also won’t regret marrying me.’’ _Lies, Taylor, lies._   ‘’Now let’s go, okay? We are so late that Freddie is going to kill us!’’

 

Brian agrees and lefts the room, leaving Roger alone to finish his makeup. The blond man was quick to throw his father letter at the fireplace, wiping the sweat of his bow in relief.

 

 _That was close_. He reflects, but doesn’t allow himself to smile since his heart was once more in pieces for fooling a person like Dr. Brian May… For the first time, Roger Taylor was unsure of how long he would keep going.

 

\--

 

It was the first time Roger ever attended one of those fancy dinners. Of course, he was familiar with the idea since they used to be a joke between the rebels; those formal occasions being used for alphas to show their cars and omegas. Freddie said it was the greatest part of living in London and Roger would love everything. For now, the memories of Clare watching the TV programs that talked about those events (hidden from their mother) were a reminder of the omega’s task.

 

Tonight the host would be Dr. Ray Foster, Brian’s boss. The older man was known in the Science City for being rude and very old-fashion. He had a good relationship with Brian thought, so the curly-haired alpha was always invited to his house. Dr. Foster is also known for his ambition, the reason why he also invites the majority of the high society of Britain, keeping his allies contacts close. According to May, his boss always says that you never know when you will be needing a little help.

 

When the couple finally makes to the giant hall where the dinner was being served, all eyes fall over them – or over Roger, because Brian is not exactly a new face there. Omegas and betas start to whisper mean things about the newcomer’s way of dressing and his baby blond hair in envy. A table of alphas bursts into laugher when one of them suggests that Roger is too pretty for ‘’the weirdo May who talks to badgers’’.

 

It is all very intimidating for someone who is not used to the futile atmosphere, so Roger feels himself becoming smaller when compared to those omegas exchanging evil glances. A little scared, the blond locks his fingers between Brian’s, squeezing their hands together. Looking down in an act of fear, his blue eyes found a pair of familiar white clogs. He smiles, thinking of how Brian was different from those alphas in expensive suits even when he tried to act like one of them.

 

‘’When am I going to be presented to the prettiest person in this place?’’ A male voice asks, as a tall and corpulent man appears. He doesn’t even try to hide his second intentions.

 

‘’You already know me, Dr. Singer.’’ Brian snaps angrily, raising his hand still locked to Roger’s in a way of showing his possession. Yes, possession… This is the kind of word that men like Dr. Singer understand.

 

The stranger laughs, removing his glasses. ‘’I still have the right to admire a good-looking omega. This one is too beautiful for you, Dr. May.’’ Dr. Singer stretches his neck to view a little more of Roger’s ass. ‘’Poor thing will have to deal with this tall poodle humping his leg!’’ He concludes in a louder tone, attracting the attention of some guests who start to laugh.

 

Brian sees red, controlling his inner alpha in order not to punch Dr. Bryan Singer in the face. Dr. Bryan was the worst person who has ever put his feet in the Science City. Accused of abusing many omegas countless times, the only reason why he still in London only because of his personal friendship with the Queen; which also gave him the position of director in the medical building... In other words, he was the mind behind every experiment with humans that country had. The man who has been torturing Clare.

 

‘’Why would you want to admire something that will never be yours? It doesn’t make sense to me.’’ Roger thinks out loud, regretting his words as soon as he sees Bryan’s mortified face. Fuck! He needed to remember that those people are not like Brian, he is supposed to be the perfect obedient omega. ‘’I belong to my alpha.’’ The blond purrs, trying to fix his mistake. ‘’And honestly? I would rather have a poodle humping my leg than an old bulldog like you, sir.’’ He finishes, rubbing his face against Brian’s arm.

 

Brian pets Roger’s head, proud of his little insults machine. Dr. Singer’s face went red in a mix of anger and defeat. Everyone who had the opportunity to listen to Roger was now laughing loudly. Bryan Singer grumbles inaudible things before finally leaving the couple alone. The blond is almost closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of being cherished like this by Brian; at the same time, a voice inside of him warns that maybe his act to defend the alpha wasn’t just for show… The omega really got upset when the man offended his future mate… _If I’ve defended him it’s because he’s a decent human being, not because I have feelings for him, right?_

 

So Brian leads Roger through the large place adorned in scarlet and gold, the crystal chandeliers glowing above their heads. It’s a little weird at first, to be presented to so many pigs at the same time and not receiving a single frown in return, which was what used to happen not so long ago. They all boast PR smiles and shake hands with Roger, providing him tons of nice praises, even if they would start to exchange evil comments about the new couple as soon as Roger and Brian left the table.

 

One name called Roger’s attention thought: Dr. Paul Prenter. Paul was really impolite and acted as if the astrophysicist and the dentist weren’t there. The man kept shoving his big brown mustache at his omega’s neck, making him visible uncomfortable. The blond rebel thought about helping his fellow omega, but kept his mouth shut in defeat when the smaller boy started to kissing Dr. Prenter back. _They don’t realize that are being used… Any of them…_

 

But that was not the only reason why Roger was suddenly interested in Dr. Paul. In fact, the unfriendly face with a moustache presented himself as the second in command of the medical building from the Science City, his devilish mind behind most of the experiments with humans the government did. Yes, he also revealed that the first in command was Dr. Singer – which made the rebel omega almost faint, afraid of having ruined everything even before meeting Dr. John Deacon.

 

Roger was still in denial of how ridiculously explosive he had been that night, when a strange hand was placed on his shoulder and a tall man started to talk to him and his future mate. ‘’Brian May and the most stunning omega this city has ever seen. What an honor!’’

 

The smaller man quickly shifted his shoulders to escape the stranger’s touch. His facet curled in an angry grimace. Blue eyes squeezed into a deadly look. ‘’Thank you, sir. But I would appreciate if you avoided any kind of physical contact.’’ Roger says, a little calmer, proud that he’s remembered to address the older alpha as ‘’sir’’.

 

The man bursts into laugher. ‘’My, my, Bri… You’ve got yourself a fierce one.’’ He comments, pulling the younger alpha closer. ‘’Honestly, I can’t blame you… Those are real beasts in the sheets!’’ He shamelessly points to Roger, making the omega flush and look down.

 

‘’Dr. Foster, this is my future omega Roger Taylor. Rog, this is my boss Dr. Foster.’’ Brian giggles, knowing that the omega would be mortified when he realizes his angry attack towards their host.

 

‘’He could be her majesty, I would not want him touching me.’’ Roger affirms, dragging his teeth against his lower lip. ‘’Sorry that I was a little… Rash in my request, Dr. Foster. You are giving an amazing dinner.’’

 

Ray just shudders and smiles, swinging his strong body. ‘’It’s okay, Roger. My omega used to be like you and it was a good incentive for my inner alpha… Taming someone is really exciting, you’re going to love it, Brian!’’ He finishes his speech looking directly to his subordinate. ‘’Everyone is talking about you two, the fresh couple Freddie Mercury has just made. I’m here to ask what everyone wants to! So, dear, tell me why none of us has ever seen such a blond beauty before.’’

 

Roger swallows hard. Yes, he knew that those people had nothing better to do than gossiping about him and Brian, but the omega was a bit startle with this specific question. ‘’That is because I’m not from London. I grew up in a farm.’’

 

‘’Oh.’’ Dr. Foster nods. ‘’I had the same kind of childhood. That is why I got into astronomy, so many years wasting nights sighting stars.’’ He smiles. ‘’From where exactly are you from?’’

 

‘’King’s Lynn.’’ Roger clicks his tongue, unsure if he should give this kind of information to someone like Ray. He also notices that Brian’s eyes are fixed on him; the alpha interested in knowing more details about his future mate’s life. _So attentive…_

 

‘’Wow.’’ Dr. Foster twitches his head. ‘’I didn’t know people were still living there. That area is known for the massive number of rebels.’’

 

‘’Is that truth?’’ Brian speaks in worry, his hazel iris scanning Roger and yearning for a denial.

 

‘’It is.’’ Roger agrees, now staring at his alpha. ‘’Not everyone is rich enough to abandon a farm just because the neighborhood isn’t the most friendly place in England.’’ He finishes with an accelerate heartbeat, the fear of getting caught increasing.

 

‘’I’m sorry that you had to deal with those bastards while growing up, kid.’’ Dr. Foster says as if having a rebel next door was the worst thing that could happen to a person. ‘’Anyway, I’m stealing your future alpha for five seconds. Work stuff.’’ The man blinks to Roger.

 

The omega feels a little anxious for being left in the middle of the hall, lost in so much noise and so many beta waiters passing next to him. Before agreeing in following his boss, Brian had an eyebrow raised, as a sign that he would want to know more about this curious part of Roger’s pass. The omega starts to think about how he was going to lie, creating funny stories of how his seventeen-years-old self couldn’t imagine who wasn’t loyal to their system until… Well, until soldiers started to take people for being used as lab rats.

 

Lost in so many thoughts and also trying to localize the flamboyant Freddie Mercury who seemed to know everybody in that place, Roger didn’t realize that one of the waiters who was carrying three trays couldn’t exactly see him standing there. The sound of their bodies colliding calling the attention of most lots of guests. Omegas laughing at the image of Roger’s body soaked in wine and alphas calling him stupid and silly for staying at the same place since Brian left.

 

The waiter starts to apologize, asking the other servants to help him cleaning the mess. Roger murmurs something in return, his eyes scanning the room desperate for a friendly face. Apparently, neither Brian nor Freddie was near, so he would have to deal with those pig omegas mocking him alone. Clenching his fists so tight that his nails hurt him, the omega made his way to the bathroom, wondering if there was a solution to his state.

 

Arriving at the large place, Roger started to dry himself with the help of paper towels. He smelled like wine and his mind was screaming that those stains in his shirt would remain there forever. It could be worse, it could have been food. The blond used the occasion to breathe a bit without the fear of being judge and admired his reflex in the mirror. _It wasn’t too bad;_ he actually looked pretty convincing behind all those rings and necklaces. His family would be disgusted with his image, but very proud if they knew how their baby was manipulating so many pigs and…

 

‘’Is anybody here?’’ An agonizing voice asks. It comes from the toilet cabins behind the blond omega.

 

Roger thinks about running away pretending that he has not listened to that… But something inside doesn’t allow him to move. ‘’Yes. Do you need some hygiene paper maybe?’’ He goes in the voice’s direction.

 

‘’God no.’’ The person answers, opening the black door. It was Dr. Prenter’s omega. ‘’Oh! You are Dr. May’s, right? I was scared of you being a beta… They don’t understand us.’’ The ginger omega shivers, making his way to the sink.

 

Roger wonders that maybe he could become friends with this omega and use that as a way of accessing the medical building, collecting information and saving Clare. ‘’Oh right. They have no idea how much we suffer. Bunch of selfish idiots have never experienced a heat and think they can judge us.’’ Roger comments based on what TV omegas usually say.

 

‘’I know! I hate them sometimes.’’ Dr. Prenter’s mate affirms, shaking his head in disgust. Paying more attention to him now, Roger could see a big wedding necklace around his neck, matching with his big emerald eyes. ‘’Everyone calls me Prenter by the way.’’

 

Oh. Some omegas after the marriage prefer to be called by their alpha’s last name. Roger wonders if his pig character will be called ‘’May’’ soon.

 

‘’I’m Roger.’’

 

‘’Do me a favor, Roger.’’ Prenter says, staring directly at Taylor. ‘’Check if when I walk the point of my dildo can be seen in my pants, okay?’’ He questions, before starting to stroll.

 

Roger goes numb for a moment. He knew that this kind of thing happened between pigs and sometimes naughty rebels… But for this naturalness he wasn’t expecting. It is like a way of saying _‘’yeah, I’m basically a sex slave to my alpha and so are you to yours. Big deal.’’_

‘’Hm… I can’t see anything and I don’t think people will notice… Your trousers are very dark anyway.’’

 

‘’Right. Thanks mate. Paul would kill me if I dared to move this thing.’’ Prenter continues, shaking his ass a bit. ‘’Do you want me to check yours too?’’

 

Roger flushes. ‘’Thank you, but I’m okay.’’

 

‘’I’m leaving now. Thanks again!’’ The ginger sing-songs, his head held high.

 

Roger takes a minute to assimilate what had just happened. He is supposed to look like this guy… With a dildo up his arse, but still smiling and complaining about betas or any other futile subject. How happy he was that Brian would never do something like that to him…

 

‘’Roger Taylor? Are you there?’’ A voice calls, scaring Roger and making him jump.

 

‘’Who is it?’’ An alpha probably, otherwise the person would have entered.

 

‘’My name is John Deacon. We haven’t been formally presented, but Brian has asked me to look for you. He said you were alone and…’’

 

Roger doesn’t let the other man conclude, opening the bathroom door and trying to hide his anxiety.

 

‘’Dr. Deacon! Brian talks a lot about you.’’ He smiles charming, his golden hair dancing against his face. ‘’It’s a pleasure.’’ The blond offers his hand, expecting a friendly handshake.

 

John wasn’t much taller than Roger, his face very pale and his eyes small. He had dark brown hair and a thin nose. That nigh he was wearing a simple grey suit. Dr. Deacon seemed to be a little shy and reserved, showing hesitance before finally taking Roger’s hand… And bringing it closer to his mouth so he could kiss it. _A true British gentleman._

‘’Pleasure is all mine, Brian also told me a lot about you… And, please, call me Deaky.’’ The brunette finally speaks, smiling softly. ‘’Can I offer you a drink? Brian said that you were interested in medical experiments… Maybe I can distract you a bit before he is available.’’

 

_Oh fuck yes! It was so damn easy that Roger thought it could be a trap…_

 

‘’Sure. We can talk about anything.’’ The blond adds the second part just so sound more normal. ‘’We also share a common friend, Freddie.’’ They start to walk back to the hall, John leading the blond to where Dr. Foster was keeping the champagne.

 

‘’Yes. Right.’’ Deaky blushes a bit while agreeing, his serious face suddenly heating. ‘’I can tell some random facts about Brian… Maybe you would like to have some more information of your future mate.’’

 

Roger agrees, biting his lips to averting any happy sound to leave his mouth. _Finally_ …

 

Sitting in a corner apart from the other guests, John and Roger had a long conversation about random things. The omega was very careful while confirming his curiosity about the alpha’s job, but avoided sounding too interested. That night he found out that John was nothing more than a cog in the insane machine designed by Dr. Bryan Singer, the brunette being responsible for choosing betas according to their physical abilities just to sign some pappers before finally sending the betas to where the experiments would take place. That was it. John couldn’t even say what kind of proceedings would happen, only that a doctor in the south, for instance, needed male betas around 30-40 years old.

 

Roger was very clever. Although he wanted to ask if John had access to some kind of list containing information about who was sent to where and when, the blond omega thought that maybe it would be better to ask in another occasion to avoid suspicions. Instead, the dentist told a bit of how it was like to grow up in a farm with Freddie and his family. John was curious about the Bulsaras and Roger was really happy to talk about those people. How Freddie’s mom used to cook different things and how Kash used to dance whenever her brother singed for them.

 

After a while, they were both laughing at their memories together… As if they were already friends or something like that. So it was Deaky’s turn to talk about Brian, which he did with proud. The doctor told the dentist of how smart his future alpha was... Amazingly good at math and a bit sarcastic whenever he needed. John also mentioned Brian’s passion for animals, his whole involvement with hedgehog shelters and the time May wrote an open letter against the badger cull and the police thought he was a rebel. Poor Harold May had to pay a fortune to release his son from prison.

 

Every story told by John only made Roger’s heart beat faster. Of course, he already knew that Brian wasn’t like the majority of the alphas there; but somehow those images of the taller man kneeling to pick a hurt fox from the ground made his inner omega beam in happiness. Maybe it was an instinct telling him to trust Brian as the future father of his children… _Wait! Who said I’m having kids with him?_

 

‘’He is my best friend after all.’’ John concludes his speech, smiling. ‘’You are lucky to have him as an alpha, I know he will take good care of you… And if he treats you like he does with every single animal he’s ever met… You will be a little god!’’

 

Roger goes serious for a moment, nodding shyly. _Yes… Brian is indeed a very good person… Someone who doesn't deserve to be part of a rebel plan._

 

‘’There you are!’’ The astrophysicist appears, bringing butterflies to Roger’s stomach. ‘’Omega.’’ He blinks sexily at the blond boy, offering his arm.

 

Even still drowned in a sea of guilty, Roger manages to hold Brian’s bones and exchange a quick kiss on the lips with the curly-haired man. John tells them that he needs to meet someone and disappears into the crowd. The couple is almost back to the hall when the omega starts to hiss in pain.

 

‘’Shit! My back hurts.’’

 

‘’Is everything okay? Do you need me to take you home or to the hospital? Maybe we can fetch some medication for you.’’ The astrophysicist explodes in worry, so he stops walking and begins to stroke the golden head next to him.

 

Roger takes a deep breath. ‘’I’m fine, Brimi. It is probably because I fell earlier and…’’

 

‘’Oh, Rog!’’ The alpha brings his digits to caress the omega’s face. ‘’What do you want me to do?’’

 

Brian’s eyes are broken in concern. Fuck! Roger wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, since his mother believed that omegas couldn’t be too spoiled, otherwise they would be more fragile. It wasn’t fair! Why didn’t he have to deal with an alpha like Paul Prenter or Bryan Singer? It would be so easy to use those bastards… No guilty would be felt.

 

‘’I want to go home.’’ The little rebel whispers, his hands becoming cold.

 

‘’Okay.’’ Brian quickly assents. _Even if his presence there was important for his career, he would give up if his future mate was in pain. What an alpha_. ‘’I can stay with you until Freddie return, so you won’t be alone. We can stop at the drugstore before that. Maybe we can watch a movie and I can try a massage…’’

 

The curly-haired man starts a list of things to cheer the blond up, but everything only made Taylor feel even more unhappy. John’s words danced through the omega’s mind, forcing him to imagine Brian saving animals despised by society… _Shit! Why was May so sweet? So pure… So perfect._

 

_He doesn’t deserve to be used like I’m doing._

 

‘’I can’t marry you, Brian.’’ Roger says to himself, but his voice tone was loud enough for the other man to hear.

 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Fuck. The sadness and the disappointment were clear in that question and printed on the alpha’s face... Bringing more pain to Roger.

 

‘’I’m so sorry.’’

 

_I’m sorry, I don’t want you to suffer after my departure… So now that I know Dr. Deacon, maybe I can get what I want without using you and your feelings._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASEE!! If you are reading this, let me know what you think is going to happen during the final chapters!! It helps my writing process!! So? Rebel!Brian? Happy ending? What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support once more! Sorry If I've been absence, crazy week!
> 
> WARNINGGG:: THIS CHAPTER HAS A KNOTTING SCENE!! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.
> 
> My tumblr: @chizuru-word

Perfect. Roger looked like a beauty goddess; His blond hair glowing against the blue silk of his wedding clothes and being highlighted by a purple flower crown. The makeup gave him some sort of innocent air and made his eyes look like diamonds. He couldn’t wear shoes as a sign of submission to his alpha. The classical omega gown looked like a robe, giving the impression that Taylor was already ready for the honeymoon – which he clearly wasn’t.

 

Roger stood quite, looking at his image in the mirror. He looked like the perfect pig omega, everything that he needed to be to save his sister. But his heart, even being a rebel heart that would even kill to defend his ideals, was shattered by the idea of hurting Dr. Brian May.

 

Brian… His perfect smile and his cozy arms… The dreamer who didn’t care about pig rules if it meant having a good relationship with his omega. Oh! The only voice in the middle of so many conservatives ones capable of bringing subjects such as the badger cull. He is so kind and respectable! And he is looking for love in this sick arranged marriage… Brian May doesn’t deserve to be used like this by an omega who will run away from him as soon as possible.

 

An omega who will never love him back… Or can’t love him back.

 

‘’Still in the bathroom, darling? May I come in?’’ Freddie asked, not very willing to get a negative answer.

 

Roger didn’t say anything, so the man with darker hair entered in small space without a formal invitation. Freddie was really worried about Roger, he didn’t have any opportunities to talk to the blond since the night before and Brian has just told him about an interesting conversation they had. Mercury was quite in shook, because the omega seemed to be really into the curly-haired man and even tried to contact Clare to watch the ceremony – or at least, that was what he’d told Freddie.

 

After a few revolutions, it was decided that weddings would be celebrated by matchmakers in a public square, so anyone could witness the exchange of promises. It wasn’t a fancy thing anymore, but some omegas still go only to see the groom’s wedding necklace. That was the reason why they were still at home, even if the marriage would happen in less than twenty minutes.

 

‘’You are already here, Freddie. How do I look?’’ Roger questions, trying to not sound anxious.

 

‘’Marvelous, darling.’’ Mercury said, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. ‘’What every alpha wants.’’ He completed, holding the blond by his shoulders. ‘’Brian called me a few minutes ago. He told me everything.’’ Roger opened his mouth, but Freddie went on. ‘’As the omega, you can’t cancel the wedding. But Brian, as the alpha, can. He is willing to give up if you really don’t want to marry him.’’

 

Roger froze; sweat dropping from his nervous hands. Yes, he said to Brian yesterday that he couldn’t marry the astrophysicist… But as his consciousness returned, the little rebel changed his mind and told Brian he was only nervous, needing to go home, yet he would be better and ready for the wedding today.

 

_Yes, I changed my mind yesterday about giving up on this stupid alliance, because Clare is my sister and family comes first. But why am I having this same kind of thought about how wonderful Brian is?_

 

Although Roger knew about May’s sweet personality now, there was nothing he could do. Dr. John Deacon is the man sending people to be experimented and there is no way this kind of person would want to see him again after knowing about his break-up with Brian. Good omegas don’t give up on getting married! Besides everything, there was the fact that everyone who was important to human experiments in England already knew about the dentist’s engagement… No one would talk to him… They would call him a whore… Only sluts don’t want a marriage with an alpha to those people.

 

‘’I… I…’’ Roger was so lost while he tried to process the information. _Shit_! He was pretty sure Brian was okay with his excuse about being nervous and tired.

 

‘’He’s here and we’re about to get late… So I’ll let him in. But let me say something first, dear Roger.’’ Freddie vociferated, still looking concerned. ‘’He is perfect for you. I’m not saying as the best matchmaker this kingdom will ever have, but as your best friend.’’

 

Roger brings teeth to hurt his lower lips, nibbling the soft area. _Freddie… Farrokh_ … There was no time for a reply; the blond was alone in a matter of seconds. _He is not right! Brian is not perfect for me! He’s like that to everyone…_

 

‘’In the bathroom? Is he feeling well?’’ A familiar horse voice seemed so worried, making Roger shiver from fear.

 

Freddie probably said something like ‘just go, darling’, but Roger couldn’t hear anything except the blood in his ears. The blond felt dizzy. That certain combination of reactions couldn’t be only about the wedding, it was worse… An omega can foresee a heat approaching and well… Roger had been from this group for a while now.

 

There can be no worse time to make a decision; his body was naturally weak and starting to beg for the attention of an alpha. But the little rebel knew what he was going to do, no matter what happens or how many people suffer, Clare was his priority and he needed to think that sweet Brian would do the same to save a brother if he had to. As a future member of The Second Sun, Taylor needed to be strong and persistent.

 

‘’I am here, alpha.’’ Roger finally had all the courage he could gather. He slowly followed the direction of the last sounds the alpha had emitted.

 

Passing thought the corridor, there was no sign of the astrophysicist. _Weird_. Although Roger didn’t need voices to guide him anymore… He was so close to Brian now that his omega instincts could reveal the other man’s position by his smell. The curly-haired scientist had a strong alpha scent, particular easy to be found.

 

‘’There you are.’’ Brian said, but Roger took his time to appreciate what he was seeing before making further movements. The tall figure wore a similar robe, yet in a dark shade of red. It was kind of open, allowing a pale chest to be seen. _Fuck_ … ‘’I want you to talk to me about last night. I know you were tired and in pain, but Rog, you seemed really convinced about not marrying me.’’

 

Roger took a deep breath, making sure to make eye-contact when he felt ready. ‘’Again, Brimi?’’ He tried to smile, biting his lips. ‘’I’m so sorry about saying that! It was a long night and I wasn’t really having a good time with all those people talking about us…’’

 

The alpha could see something more reflected on the way Roger tapped his feet against the floor. He wouldn’t give in so easily. ‘’Do you want to marry me, Roger Taylor? Because if the answer is ‘no’ I would like you to tell me now. Not sure if you are aware, but a divorce between an alpha and an omega is almost impossible to happen.’’

 

_So rough. So directly. Yet so heartfelt._

 

Roger swallows hard, ignoring the adrenaline in his system. ‘’I do, Brimi.’’

 

Brian cocks an eyebrow, not so satisfied. ‘’Is there anything you want to tell me? Maybe it was something I’ve done that made you insecure about our union.’’ Roger said nothing, staring those intense hazel irises as if they could have an answer. ‘’We can’t keep secrets from each other, Rog. We should be best friends above all an-…’’

 

The older man was interrupted by lips being pressed against his mouth. Roger was kissing him as a desperate plea for him to shut up, which Brian was quickly to do. The blond dictated the speed of the affection, running his short fingers through the body in front of him. Back, neck, arms and finally their hands were together; being squeezed against each other kindly.

 

‘’Trust me, Bri.’’ Roger whispered, keeping his eyelids shut. ‘’And, please, be ready for a nervous omega whenever my heat is near.’’ He smiled shyly, pretending to be sorry or something like that.

 

Brian smiled back, applying more pressure to their fingers. ‘’I trust you. I’m sorry that I even brought the possibility of you keeping things from me… It’s just that we don’t know each other for too long and omegas are taught to be afraid of their alphas.’’ The scientist explained, receiving a kiss on his chin as a response.

 

_Good. He trusts me even if he shouldn’t._

 

‘’We will have plenty of time to talk… In Paris!’’ Roger said, laughing at how silly he sounded. ‘’Can we go now?’’

 

‘’Sure.’’ Brian murmured, but he wouldn’t left that place without another kiss from his adorable omega. ‘’You look so beautiful today…’’

 

\--

 

A small altar was waiting for them. The etiquette said that since the omega was supposed to go barefoot, the alpha should carry him in bridal style, as a sign of power. So they did it. It felt a little uncomfortable to be carried like a child and Roger kept squeezing Brian’s arms, afraid to fall. But besides that, the couple used the opportunity to share quick kisses and smiles.

 

The way to where Freddie stood was actually a trail of rose petals and a slow music could be heard not far from there. There was no one sitting on the seats, which made Roger extremely happy. At least one day without hearing about how pathetic he looked with his alpha.

 

‘’Don’t go too fast, we need a picture!’’ John screamed, smiling and pointing his camera to the couple.

 

John Deacon would be Brian’s best man and Jim Beach – aka Miami would be Roger’s. That was why they were next to Freddie, smiling and waiting for the alpha and the omega.

 

‘’No, Deaky! I’m almost falling!’’ Roger snaps; his hands now close to Brian’s neck.

 

The doctor laughed, promising to be fast. The couple made a few poses and tried to seem natural, but there was no way the lenses wouldn’t catch Brian’s shaking arms or Roger’s scared eyes. A  photo of them kissing would be the only one they would want people to see in the next weeks… The others were too eccentric for an alpha/omega pair getting married.

 

They waited a few minutes before John finally agreed with letting them go to the altar. Arriving at the small place, the rules said that Deacon was supposed to hold Brian’s left hand and Miami Roger’s right hand, as a sign of support. John started to smile and he whispered things such as ‘my friend is almost a grown man now’ to tease the fellow alpha. On the other side, Miami, who had been Roger’s driver since he arrived at London, stared at the blond as if he was seeing a kid getting married.

 

Actually, the parents are usually the first option when it came to best men. Of course, Roger couldn’t ask his father or mother to be there, which was very sad even if it was a temporary marriage… But there was something in the air about Mr. and Mrs. May’s absences. _Well, I have my secrets and so does Brian._

 

Freddie began the process talking about how alphas and omegas are supposed to support each other no matter what and how this relationship has everything to become a successful marriage. Roger was still feeling dizzy, but he kept pretending only to be nervous during the whole time. The little blond omega exchanged small glances with the dark-haired alpha, both giggling shyly whenever the matchmaker caught them distracted.

 

‘’Is that Hendrix?’’ Roger whispered as close as he could get to Brian’s ear.

 

He didn’t know when it has started, but he could listen to a familiar guitar sound coming from the speakers behind Freddie. Not very romantic to a regular couple, but the mention of the artist brought Roger back to his first date with Brimi. _My Brimi_.

 

Brian grins, shooting an unbelieving look to Mercury, who was happy to ignore. Back to his wedding, the taller alpha started to caress the small omega with the back of his hands, watching the shorter man purr in approval. _So tender…_

 

‘’Do you, alpha Brian Harold May, take Roger Meddows Taylor to be your omega to live together in marriage? Do you promise to take care of him, make good decisions for him and be a shelter during his heats?’’

 

 _Fuck._ Their names being pronounced was so weird to Roger. And what could he say about those votes? _Make good decisions for me? Seriously?_ But the blond didn’t allow a single trace of revolt to be seen on his face. Conformed, the dentist turned his head to get a better view of his future mate. Happiness impressed inside of those warm hazel eyes. _Oh…_

 

‘’I do.’’ Brian was fast, his movements showing someone who was sure about what he was doing.

 

John clapped and Miami nodded. Freddie, on the other hand, couldn’t celebrate since he was worried about Roger’s answer.

 

‘’Do you, omega Roger Meddows Taylor, take Brian Harold May to be your alpha to live together in marriage? Do you promise to be good for him, stay by his side, respect his authority, be the ‘mother’ of his pups…’’ And Freddie kept going; it seemed that his list was endless.

 

Roger faces Brian again, meeting a familiar frown on the other man’s face. The omega knew his alpha was insecure and he couldn’t blame him. At the same time, those big puppy eyes seemed to be begging him not to break his heart.

 

_She is my sister._

_You are only a stranger._

_If this was a war, I would have to kill you. At least you will be alive after I’m gone._

_Sorry, Brimi._

 

‘’I do, Freddie! Marry us already!’’ Roger exclaimed, a bit louder than he planned.

 

Freddie stops, but smiles. John plays with Brian’s curls in a brothers do. Miami hugs Roger maidenly; the suddenly approach making the omega feel a little better.

 

‘’The omega falls to his knees as a pledge to always be submissive and the alpha offers him the wedding necklace.’’ Mercury announces, fighting back his tears of joy.

 

Roger slowly positions himself as the tradition says with Miami’s help. A considerable part of the blond hair was gently pushed aside so that Brian could access the smaller man’s neck. The dentist felt the leather-like material of the necklace – collar! He meant collar! - Against his skin, the object being left on his body after a click sound.

 

Then they exchange the wedding rings, a process not very different from what couples used to do before alphas or omegas walk in this land. A romantic kiss is the next step, their tongues meeting in a familiar dance for space inside of the blue-eyed man’s mouth. It was very fast, as the protocol commands.

 

So Freddie offers Roger a coup containing some kind of green liquid. The smell was awful and the substance was hot.

 

‘’After drinking this, you will faint. It’s a metaphor to show how you will give your life to your alpha from now on.’’ Freddie explained. ‘’Don’t worry about falling, there’s a wheelchair set aside for you. Darling, you are going to wake up in the hotel… Oh! And this will bring your heat faster.’’

 

Roger flushed, taking the object close to his lips, swallowing its content as fast as he could. _Fuck! Tastes like rotten food!  But wait!!! Who turned the lights off?_

 

The liquid was pretty fast, so if it weren’t for the groom and the best men, Roger would be on the floor now.

 

\--

 

When Roger finally wakes up, he doesn’t remember much. It takes a few seconds for his vision to come back and when it does, it takes a long while for his memories to hit him. He was in a hotel room, as Freddie predicted, the curtains were gray and the mattress was fluffy. The omega couldn’t say more than that, since a familiar sensation took the control of his body right after it.

 

Roger moans softly. His body was in flames, the sweat already dropping from his brow and his face assuming a reddish shade. His cock ached, an erection being formed against his stomach before he could even think of something sexy. The omega automatically spreads his legs as a reflex, his pinky hole leaking a white substance to make him ready for a future penetration.

 

His heat was there.

 

‘’No… Humm.’’ Roger complained in a needy voice, calling the attention of the alpha who had been busy reading a book.

 

‘’Awake, Rog?’’ Brian inquires, sitting next to his husband.

 

Roger doesn’t answer, he continues to twist himself to get some humanity back. But it doesn’t happen, actually, the maneuvers the little blond has just done were just an impulse to his scent glands that throbbed and released a good amount of omega smell towards Brian. _Fuck me, pretty please._

 

‘’Oh.’’ The astrophysicist hoarsely moans, understanding what was going on. His eyes were red in desire and he was on top of Roger seconds later.

 

Roger yelped as he was pressed up against the mattress, suddenly being overcome by Brian… The alpha might be thin, but he was still a fucking alpha. The huge body making the omega wet in anticipation. Roger felt the strong and long hands on his hips and a long nose nudging his nape. Removing all his hair from the way, sharp teeth began nibbling at the milky flesh. 

 

Roger felt the warm breath of the older man's against his skin as well as the slippery tongue teasing the area. A series of hickeys was waiting for him again, but this time he knew it - making the experience better. Brian’s graceful teeth were so hungry now, devouring the selected body part as if it was the last time he would taste anything. The alpha’s tongue is more aggressive, his cheeks quickly contracting in order to suck the place as hard as he could. Needy… Rough… Human heats were no better than animal heats.

 

‘’OH FUCKK!’’ Roger screams in a mix of pain and pleasure. This one was close to his scent glands, a very sensible part of an omega. ''Go on, daddy, make me feel good, yeah.''

 

Brian continues his process of teasing, licking, biting and kissing. One of his fingers playing with Roger’s sore cock. The alpha took his time, torturing the omega who kept sending him signals for him to go beyond, but that was what his inner alpha wanted him to do. _Mark him, make him mine, possess him, make him mine._

 

An electrical current of necessity overcame the couple as they tasted each other’s wet caverns once more in a kiss, tongues twining and dancing together. Roger was feeling so weak; he couldn’t even move a finger to pull those dark curls… The heat made him like that… _So bloody submissive_... But it was exactly what turned an inner alpha one, that was what would make Brian so turned on he would actually knot him like a dog – literally, since heats had this kind of effect.

 

Roger’s wedding robe was torn by Brian with only one strong pull. A loud noise announcing that the blond was naked. A messy body shaking in pleasure was revealed, making May’s dick throb in happiness. It was like Roger was made to be fucked by him; the small figure opening his legs even more to allow the alpha to proceed.

 

Brian removed his own wedding robe before assuming his position again, this time their penises were free to rub against each other as they moved. The hungry alpha mouth went to those adorable rose nipples, teasing them with circular movements. Roger producing an opera of promiscuous moans, his voice tone always changing and making Brian go crazy.

 

The alpha was sucking one of the omega’s nipples like an angry baby, when his endless hands started to move towards Roger’s lips. Fingertips played softly with the dentist’s mouth entrance, asking permission for something else. The smaller husband finally sets his lips apart, allowing those monsters to get inside of his throat. It took a lot to fight the stupid gag-reflex, but as a good omega on heat, Roger made it. His jaw slowly contracting as he sucked those long fingers, his tongue playing with them and making sure they were fully wet. His head unconsciously starting to move as if he was sucking a cock.

 

When Brian moves away, Roger already knows what is coming next, not feeling surprised when his body was harshly moved in a way that now he was on his elbows and knees, arse free in the air. His entrance was already leaking and the alpha’s finger’s were already wet so there was no need for something like what was going to happen next.

 

Brian spits a few times on the exposed asshole, his hands keeping Roger’s buttocks apart, making sure his hole was really ready to take an alpha knot. Still not satisfied, the alpha bends and gives the pink skin a good and long lick. He does it a few times before allowing the head of his tongue to play with the sensible area, enjoying the blond man’s sweet taste. Below him, Roger squirmed against the bed sheets in pure pleasure, his blue eyes closing for the rest of the night. _So fucking good_ …

 

When the red piece of Brian’s flash was removed, Roger almost cried. Yet he didn’t do it because one slender middle finger was promptly shoved up his ass, making him yelp in a mix of surprise and pleasure. The omega was hyperventilating by now, the tight walls of his interior receiving that finger so well, making him feel so stuffed and eager for more.

 

So more came. Brian inserted his index finger right after that, forcing the omega to moan when he withdraw his hand, only to penetrate the smaller body again. In and out, in and out… The astrophysicist’s bones were so long that the dentist wouldn’t be surprised if he came only by that. Brian was very rough, making animalist noises and being a little violent – but again, nothing supernatural for a heat.

 

‘’Daddy… W-w-w-a-A-A-i-t-t.’’ Roger begs, his voice being nothing more than a mess of moans by now.

 

‘’What is it, mate?’’ Brian roars in response; his vision full of alpha instincts.

 

‘’A condom.’’ Roger whispers, between long breaths and small moans. ‘’Please, use a condom.’’

 

Brian frowns, his natural self almost coming back to his surface. ‘’Why?’’

 

‘’Y-you promised me that we wouldn’t have kids now. You promised we would get to know each other better.’’ Roger almost cries; his cock begging for attention and his asshole drenching the bed in need, but even so he managed to ask for what he wanted.

 

Brian doesn’t answer; digits back to work. The omega moans in response, his minding going back to what they were doing. But he can’t help but to be relieved when he hears the sound of a very angry alpha trying to open the condom packing using his vampire teeth. Soon, there are no fingers against his butt and Roger knows that Brian’s failed on his mission, having to do it in the old-fashioned way… Making the little omega smile.

 

Even after positioning the latex protection on his length, Brian goes back to fingering his mate, enjoying the pretty noises that came from that beautiful mouth. Keeping three fingers inside of his omega, the astrophysicist used his free hand to play with Roger’s balls, smashing them carefully and using them as a shortcut to the omega’s swollen erection.

 

Brian begins a soft masturbation, increasing its pace as he moved faster inside of his husband. The alpha could do that forever and maybe even reach an orgasm only by listen to Roger’s mischievous sounds… But by that time he was so aroused that he felt his cock becoming even bigger – a sign that he was ready to the process of knotting.

 

Without further alerts, fingers were removed and a throbbing member was positioned against the omega’s entrance. Roger knew that even during a heat and even if he was so damn wet, there was a big possibility of that thing hurting him, since it was his first time being knotted. Did he care that it was Brian and not a rebel alpha doing it? Honestly, at that moment it could be Dr. Prenter and he wouldn’t mind.

 

So Brian begins the penetration, making Roger scream in necessity. The alpha slowly moves his length to the inside of the omega, feeling warm walls squeezing his sore penis, which made him even hornier. Then, he removed his cock from there, only to fuck Roger once more. The movements were becoming each time faster, a loud sound of Brian’s balls colliding against Roger’s ass quickly fulfill the room.

 

They kept going like this, their bodies moving in a sexy dance of pleasure as Brian’s dick made its way in and out Roger’s asshole. The alpha’s fingers were applying so much strength against the omega’s hips that it will become purple in the near future. The astrophysicist was big and thick, making the sore asshole almost clap in approval. The dentist kept moaning, enjoying each minute of that epic shag… Almost forgetting that he was about to get knotted.

 

‘’OH. Rog.’’ Brian moans, pulling part of the blond hair that was spread across the pillow, forcing the omega to look at him.

 

‘’WhAAA. OH.’’ Roger doesn’t know if he is moaning, screaming or if he became a radio or something. The sounds from his throat becoming so louder and so animalist that he didn’t recognize himself. ''Go-oo on, please.. Need your cock, I need it-t.''

 

But there was a reason for that. After the moan, the base of the alpha’s penis had engorged and assumed some sort of circular form, not very different from a dog’s knot. That thing made the taller man’s erection even bigger, being now long enough to reach the smaller man’s prostate whenever Brian breathed. Yes, it hurts a lot. But it was also the most amazing thing Roger had ever experienced.

 

Roger would cum more than once, that’s for sure! But instead, he fainted once more, overwhelmed by pleasure… Before even having the chance to reach an orgasm. But he didn’t need one, that being knotted by an alpha was even better.

 

\--

 

When the little omega wakes, he finds a sleeping alpha snoring next to him. Smiling at how adorable the older man looked, Roger made his way to the bathroom – stopping a few times to complain about a sharp pain in a certain part of his body. Wanting to get rid of all the sweat and even the make up from the day before, the omega didn’t bother if he was making noises or not… He just needed to get clean.

 

There was no sign of his heat for now, which was something really good! His inner omega wasn’t easily satisfied, so he would enjoy his last minutes of freedom before going back to bed to have sex with his alpha.

While passing in front of the mirror, Roger realizes that he was still wearing his beautiful wedding necklace. To avoid damaging the object, the omega removed it and placed it next to the sink. He was about to get in the shower when he saw a collection of red marks in his neck.

 

‘’Naughty Bri.’’ He says to himself, rolling his eyes and smiling mischievously.

 

When Roger turned his body to open to finally take his deserved shower, one mark in particular called his attention. It wasn’t like the other hickeys, it was way bigger and it took all his left-sided scent glands. Swallowing hard, the omega approaches the mirror to take a better look, his mind screaming an answer even before his eyes could confirm.

 

_It is a mating bite._

_It couldn’t be anything besides a mating bite._

Roger wasn’t afraid of getting married, since divorced existed for a few situations. Like your omega becoming a rebel.

 

But he was afraid as hell of a mating bite. Because if given by an alpha during an omega’s heat the thing stood there for a long time… Connecting the couple _forever._

_Now I’m officially fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting ideas for the final chapters! It is always good to talk to you guys about it! And btw thanks once more for those who helped me last chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!! Comments are always welcome!

Roger took several deep breaths, his blue eyes still attached to the mirror. His first and natural impulse was to start crying. _Yes, like a baby_. What else could he do? As a husband, he could easily run away from Brian making up stories about cheating or anything like that. Of course, May would be heartbroken… But that wouldn’t be Roger’s problem anymore.

 

Now, as an official mate, as someone who is connected thanks to a mating bite… Well, things change a bit. First of all, because a bond like this is very strong and it involves a series of corporal reactions in both alpha and omega, connecting their inner selves in such a way that in a few months Roger will nog be able to lie to Brian anymore, because the alpha will be able to sense it.

 

The blond also won’t be able to hide his emotions from the tall brunette, because the scientist will be telling whenever Roger is upset by simple sniffing the air… Legends say that some couples can even read each other’s minds… But it didn’t bother the dentist much. Of course, Taylor was really pissed knowing that part of his privacy would be taken away, although it would take some time until it happens – maybe the exactly amount of time Roger needed to save Clare. 

 

No. It sucked, but it was okay. The main problem about having that stupid mating bite on his neck was the truth the mark represented. Because to be mated you need necessarily to agree with it. In other words, Roger’s body could have refused the mark, but it did not… Showing that his inner omega was pleasured with the idea of being attached to Brian forever. Roger was angry at Brian for marking him, but way more angry at himself for having such a whorish body that accepts anyone - or so he believed.

 

Roger fights against some tears, blinking his eyes. _If my body has accepted the mark… Does it mean that I feel more than physical attraction for Brian? No, I do not… I can not feel…_

 

_I can’t join The Second Sun._

 

Reality hits the blond omega, making him bite his lips to avoid a scream. Connected to Brian, the authorities from the rebel group will seem him as a thread and won’t allow him to be near them. It doesn’t matter if Roger had good intentions when he married the alpha, the mark is a clear sign of love and submission. No one will believe that it is only about being needy.

 

Even if he was welcomed in the rebel group, their bond would always make the tall alpha aware of his omega’s position. Taylor could be in a mission in Japan and May would still be able to sense where his mate is. Not very precise, but it is still like having a GPS inside of you. There is no way the rebels will want one of them linked to an ally like this.

 

Roger slowly sits down on the cold bathroom floor. His legs retracted and his arms holding his knees. His lungs were in flames now, ready to explode in desperate whimpers at any moment. So his dream of becoming part of The Second Sun was over. Yet he could still work like a spy or something, providing them important information… Maybe about Dr. Singer, who knows?

 

_Clare._

 

Clare is still his priority. After saving her, she will eventually assume her position as a rebel and she could be the bridge between Roger and the others. _Yes._ There is no need for panic; all the omega needed to do was finding his sister. Together they will figure a way out. Maybe there are ways of making mating bites fade… Roger knew about accidental marks desapearing... But he wasn't sure if his mark was an accident, since he knew about Brian's desires of having a real marriage with him. _No, Brian did it on purpose. Because that is what alphas do... And my body somehow didn't fight the bite._

Back to his feet with his head held high, the dentist was about to take a good shower, when a load grunt made him yelp in surprise. Slightly scared, he positioned his golden head on the surface of the door, only to listen to a series of lower sounds coming from the room. It was like someone was in pain.

 

‘’Get away from me!’’ A hoarse voice growled. _It was Brian. Holy Shit!_ Roger’s eyes went wide. _Brimi almost never screams… He must be in danger._

 

Opening the door as fast as he could, Roger didn’t even bother to get dressed of try to grab something to defend himself in the case of being in real danger. The clarity shining through the curtains showed him an alpha still sleeping, yet making animalistic noises and all drenched in sweat. The omega’s heart skipped a beat. _Brimi is not feeling well, I need to call an ambulance._

 

Running to where his husband was, Roger nervously started to shake the unconscious body. The tears he had been keeping to himself this whole time were finally falling from his desperate blue eyes. Brian wasn’t answering him, instead the taller body only produced more weird sound and it seemed like he was in a lot of pain.

 

‘’Fuck! Speak to me, Bri!’’ Roger exclaimed; his fingers were squeezing the other man’s shoulders so tight they were red. ‘’Brimi!’’ He called, but still no answers.

 

In a moment of selfishness, the omega started to think how his life would be like as a widower. His mating bite would be gone, since there would be no body connected to his. Freddie would probably want to find someone else to marry him; an alpha who wouldn’t treat Roger well, making him comfortable in betraying the man… Perhaps a doctor who can be even more helpful than John in his mission of saving his sister…

 

_It is better for everybody if he dies now._

 

The omega’s brain say this phrase more than once, but the blond boy refuses to leave _his_ alpha suffering like this.

 

_I know what is better for me, but he doesn’t have to die._

 

_I don't want him to die._

 

‘’Don’t die, Bri!’’ Roger whispers, feeling his body getting weaker. His face an angry reddish mess of tears now. ‘’I need you… Don’t leave me…’’ He went on, gently bending his body over the alpha’s, kissing the soaked forehead.

 

‘’Rog? Already awake?’’ Brian suddenly asks, making his husband jump in shock.

 

Roger stares at the older man in disbelief, not bothering to hide his tears or his nudity. Part of him was happy to see his mate alive and apparently well, but the other part was asking why the heck he’d got so nervous.

 

‘’I thought you were having a heart attack of something. Y-you were making weird noises and I got so worried.’’ The blond admits, averting the burning curious look the alpha was sending towards him. ‘’Are you feeling well?’’ He innocently asks with a pout on the lips, caressing his arms and shuddering.

 

‘’Oh.’’ Brian doesn’t sound surprised at all. ‘’It was only a bad dream, no need to worry.’’

 

‘’A bad dream, huh?’’ _What a stupid I am. I really thought he was going to die._

 

‘’Yes. I was locked in a cupboard and someone was trying to kill my father. Really crazy, but it felt real.’’ Brian explained with a weak smile on his face. ‘’Anyway, how are you feeling today?’’

 

The omega blinks a few times, assimilating the whole situation. First, he got overprotective and ultra worried with Brian. Then, the alpha was just having a bad dream… A certain nightmare that wasn’t very weird to Roger. Maybe it is already the stupid bond working. That would explain why Brian seemed to be in so much pain.

 

‘’I’m fine.’’ Roger murmured using the hair fallen across his face as a shelter to hide the fact that he has drying tears from his cheeks using his hands.

 

‘’Does it hurt?’’ May wonders, his face getting a scarlet shade. ‘’You know… Like… It was your first time taking a knot, right?’’

 

 _Oh that._ Roger stares at Brian with a murderous expression. ‘’What do you want me to say?’’

 

The astrophysicist just shuts his eyelids in shame. ‘’That I didn’t hurt you, that you are okay.’’ He suggests, smiling shyly to his mate.

 

Roger shudders. ‘’I can walk, so I’ve been worse.’’ The omega shakes his head, avoiding memories from the day when he lost his virginity in a barn.

 

Brian nods, his long fingers slowly approaching Roger’s bare legs, caressing them in a childish way. ‘’I can fix that.’’ The alpha proposes, regretting the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

 

Roger smirks. ‘’Another day, perhaps.’’ He moves away from the alpha, pulling the blanket closer to him and hiding his exposed cock. ‘’We need to have a serious conversation.’’

 

May arches an eyebrow. ‘’What is it?’’

 

‘’You’ve promised me that we wouldn’t rush things.’’ Roger snaps, carefully picking up his words. He needed to listen to Brian’s explanation about the mating bite, but at the same time he is suppose to sound happy for being bonded.

 

‘’Yes. We used condoms last night, don’t worry.’’ Brian remembers, licking his lower lips.

 

‘’I’m talking about this.’’ Roger says, maidenly removing the hair strands that were blocking the view to his mating bite. ‘’I think we bonded last night, Bri.’’

 

The alpha narrowed his eyes, moving his head closer to Roger’s neck. Compared to the other hickeys the omega had, it was definitely something different. But could Brian mark the blond like this against his will? Because apparently Roger wasn’t happy with that… Or maybe he was just pretending not to be happy.

 

‘’You little tease, huh?’’ The corner of Brian’s mouth quirked up in a mischievous smile. ‘’You made me think that you didn’t want to be with me. God! I even told Freddie that I would give up on our marriage…’’ Brian was almost laughing, making the omega confused. ‘’But all this time you were only provoking me… Was it part of a game to make me crave you more? Because it has worked…’’

 

_What?_

 

Brian seemed to be in heaven, his satisfaction making Roger shiver. Without further warnings, the taller body was suddenly above the smaller one. The curly-haired man kept planting small and sweet kisses along all the extension of Roger’s new bite mark and the smell that came from the scent glands was working like some kind of poison to make the alpha stay there.

 

‘’G-get away from me.’’ Roger managed to plead, even if he could feel the beginning of an erection being formed between his legs.

 

Brian did as he was told, but he kept his victorious smile on. ‘’As you wish, my little omega.’’

 

_Little omega._

 

‘’Don’t you dare calling me that ever again!’’ Roger hisses, crossing his arms. ‘’O-only my mother calls me like this.’’ He shyly admits, beaming inside with some random memories of his mom.

 

With a nod, the alpha slowly approached again, this time pulling the smaller body to a hug. Roger said nothing, just allowed himself to receive the affection the other man was offering. Brian’s hands were carefully when petting the omega’s head. The astrophysicist doesn’t say it out loud, but he now has a theory saying that the blond is afraid to fall for him because he’d already lost so many loved ones that he doesn’t want to love people and see it happening again.

 

‘’I will yours forever, you know? I will be always by your side. Shii, don’t be scared…’’ Brian whispers next to Roger’s ears, as an endeavor to make the phantoms from the omega’s past go away. Or at least that is what he thought he was doing.

 

‘’Don’t say those things, Brian. You don’t know me that well, who says we will be together forever?’’ Roger asks angrily, but refuses to leave the alpha’s arms. ‘’Listen, I’m pissed at you. I’ve never gave my consent for you to mark me like this.’’

 

‘’Do you think I did it on purpose? I don’t remember doing it, Rog, I swear.’’ Brian affirms dryly, yet he keeps caressing his stubborn lover.

 

_Yes, I was really sure you did it on porpose... You even talk about having kids, weirdo... What else was I suppose to think?_

 

‘’So… If none of us remember doing it, because I certainly don’t, does it mean that the mating mark is weak and it will fade in a few days?’’ The blond wonders, this possibility emerging in his mind back from an old biology class.

 

‘’Maybe…’’ Brian tells lightly. ‘’But it doesn’t change the fact that your feelings for me are strong enough to allow my teeth to mark you in a stronger way. Mating bite or not, it means a lot to us a couple.’’

 

Roger swallows hard. ‘’I know what I feel for you, Bri. It’s a big mix of respect for your personality and admiration for some of your attitudes. Of course I don’t love you yet, but this will come after some time.’’ The omega explains. ‘’I think you feel the same way for me. Anyway, I would rather have a normal relationship without being able to sense your personal emotions, for example, than start a marriage already… You know?’’

 

‘’I understand. I don’t want to suffocate you, I will give you space.’’ Brian affirms. ‘’I think I’m gonna call John and explain him what is going on. As a doctor, I’m sure he can tell us more about non-permanent mating marks.’’

 

Roger notices sadness contained in Brian’s speech and it makes his heart feel a sharp sting. Of course that May was expecting that in the day after marking his omega like this they would be both celebrating with a lot of sex… But if Roger is insecure to let his feelings grow as he seems to be thanks to a traumatic background… Well, Brian would find a way to live with that. Honestly, he started to see the blond as a big hedgehog… All curled in a ball of fear until he is feeling safe. No better than Phil.

 

Brian decided that he would take care of his big and stubborn hedgehog, making sure he feels okay with his new reality. That was is biggest goal now. Meanwhile, shot down by Brian's sadness, Roger was determinate to interact with his alpha in a way he could show affection and pretend to feel something for him. Yes, all he needed was Brian to trust him, which would be difficult if the alpha saw him as a creature without feelings… Even if his explanation about needing some space seemed plausible, it’s not what society expects from an omega.

 

So the alpha calls John, who happily explains that is not very weird for an alpha to mark his omega by accident. According to him, it a logical consequence of both being overwhelmed by pheromones during the heat. The doctor also told his friend that if it is really the case, Roger’s body would fight against the interaction and the mark would become a regular hickey by tomorrow night.

 

‘’So it all depends on me now?’’ Roger asks, taking the phone from Brian’s hands.

 

Deaky chuckles. ‘’Basically yes. Even when given by accidents, some marks do stay as long as the couple lives if the omega’s body accept it well.’’ John continues. ‘’Because the main thing about a mating bite is consent. It’s clear that Brian’s inner alpha wants it, otherwise he wouldn’t have bitten you so close to your scent glands… Now either your body is fighting against it or gladly accepting it. When an omega is raped this kind of thing happens, but it fades because of the lack of consent.’’

 

Roger nods, licking his upper lips. He wanted to ask John if there was a way of forcing his body to reject the mark, but he can’t ask with Brian’s puppy eyes glued on him. ‘’Okay, thanks Deaky.’’

 

‘’You’re welcome. Just don’t freak out if the mark disappears tomorrow… You guys only know each other for about a week, maybe the connection between you two isn’t that strong yet.’’ John suggests, but Roger is too happy to pay attention.

 

_Okay. I don’t love Brian, so the mark is not staying. Easy. I don’t even have to change any of my plans… Now back to making him trust me._

 

_I knew I didn’t love him, I knew it._

 

\--

 

They spend the rest of the day walking nearby the hotel. The alpha and the omega can’t go very far from where they are staying, because there is the imminent risk of Roger’s heat coming back at any moment. Long ago, heats used to be a compilation of three days in which the omega couldn’t think of nothing but sex. Nowadays, it is a period of three days in which in certain moments the omega starts desperately craving for sex. So, considering Roger’s situation, he could start begging for Brian’s knot at any moment.

 

Since the blond dentist was behaving normally, the alpha took him to see a little more of the city. They went to a few clothes stores, but Roger only bought a few things. In a perfumery, he almost bought all the scent blockers they had… Because French scent blockers are known for being very strong and lasting for hours. They were walking hand in hand all the time, not very different from a kindergarten couple who is experimenting being together for the first time.

 

Brian can’t help but to think that Roger looks happier while strolling through those unknown streets full of strangers. The French society was way more open-minded than The British, so not a single omega there seemed to be interested in seeing Roger’s wedding necklace for instance. Moving like he wants, safe from judgmental eyes, the alpha could see his omega smiling and talking in a way that he’d never seen before. It was like a bird recently freed from its cage.

 

‘’Brimi, look!’’ Roger points to a flash of lights that are crossing the skies. ‘’The spotlights show where the Eiffel Tower used to be before being destroyed during the Second Revolution. Can we go there?’’ He asks with glowing eyes. ‘’It is so exciting! My mother used to read books about other countries and their revolutions, but I’ve never thought that I would be here someday.’’

 

Brian takes a deep breath, feeling the omega pulling him by the arm like a kid guiding his mother in a toy store. ‘’We can, but it is kind of far from the hotel. Are you sure you will be fine?’’

 

‘’Yes, sir!’’ Roger exclaims, back to walking and pulling his alpha. ‘’Come on, Brimi! You are very slow.’’

 

 

‘’Alright, alright.’’ The alpha agrees, chuckling at his mate’s reactions.

 

It was funny to observe Roger Taylor whenever he got really into something. First it was the car… He kind of freaked out about having an automobile. Now there he was, pulling Brian and almost jumping in excitement with the expectation of visiting this historical place.

 

‘’We never had much money. I really never thought I would be traveling abroad one day.’’ Roger comments excited.

 

Truth be told, there was something different about the Eiffel Tower’s demolition that made the small omega obsessed with it. The simple fact that it was a rebel – extremist, but still rebel – group behind the fall of the tourist spot. This kind of thing was like a reminder to the government that rebels were still there, waiting for an opportunity to take the control.

 

‘’Not even after your wedding? I’m sure that your family wanted you to marry a rich alpha.’’ Brian wonders in curiosity.

 

_My family wanted me to marry a farmer._

 

‘’I didn’t care about what they think. I didn’t want to marry at all, I’ve already told you that I only wanted to get married because an unmated omega suffers a lot in England.’’ The blond says naturally, still walking fast.

 

Brian arches an eyebrow. Yes, he remembers Roger saying this during their first date. But now… Well, they were married now, so he couldn't say those things anymore. Feeling a little despised, May’s inner alpha comes to the surface and roughly forces Roger against a wall. The omega stares back at those red eyes in confusion, trying to get away, but failing.

 

‘’Look at me. Tell me you've only married me because of what people think…’’ The taller man teases, licking his lower lips. Their faces are now inches away from each other, their noses almost touching.

 

Roger opens a naughty smile. ‘’You feral thing. I was talking about why I decided to get married, not why I decided to marry _you_.’’ He says in a long provocative moan. ‘’What? Want me to say that I married you because of your sinful long fingers and your big fat cock? Huh? Is that what you want, Brimi? Because I can tell this to everyone from now on if it makes you happy.’’ The blond shuts his eyelids and bites his lips slowly, one of his knees quickly rising to tease Brian’s numb dick.

 

The curly-haired man just chuckles, his alpha side quickly slowing down. He moves his head forward and takes the blond boy’s mouth for the first time since last night. The omega opens the way for the taller man’s tongue and grabs the astrophysicist’s nape, fingers playing with a cascade of black curls. Brian tries to reaches Roger’s hips, but since his hands are big he accidentally squeezes the omega’s buttocks.

 

When they finally break the kiss, alpha and omega exchange shy smiles before returning to their original route. The couple starts a random conversation about Jane Fonda being the greatest actress in the world’s history, but Brian totally disagrees, saying that this title belongs to Natalie Wood.

 

‘’Jane made more movies anyway, Brimi.’’ Roger pouts, defending his ultimate cinema diva.

 

Brian rolls his eyes, but manages to smile. ‘’I love when you get childish like this. Frowning and tapping your little foot.’’ That’s all the alpha says, making the omega red in wrath.

 

‘’You act like you are such a grown-up.’’ The blond comments in a high-pitched tone. ‘’You are just big boy who likes to play with telescopes and those things.’’ He hums, crossing his arms. ‘’I’m way more mature.’’

 

‘’Oh, really?’’ Brian laughs. ‘’Then I will carry you like the mature man you are.’’

 

‘’What? Oh no. Not again!’’ Roger complains, but he is already being carried in bridal style once more. And not very different from the last time, he is scared. ‘’Put me down you… You monster!’’

 

‘’I will take you to see the Eiffel lights, don’t worry.’’ Brian says, moving even slower thanks to Roger’s weight. ‘’Keep behaving like this and I will spank your fat bottom as soon as we get back to the hotel.’’ The alpha threaded with a lick of lips.

 

_Oh fuck. Those big hands spanking me._

 

The blond man stops fussing, trying to vanish the cursed images from his mind. His face flushing as he fails, his body being taken by the imaginary sensation of being in Brian’s lap… Receiving a good slap on his bum, being forced to say something as ‘thank you, sir' and…

 

‘’Maybe I would like that.’’ Roger murmurs in a provocative way. ‘’Just maybe.’’

 

Brian nods, getting ready to execute the idea as soon as they can. Meanwhile, he notices that they are already where the omega wanted them to be, so he delicately puts the smaller body on the ground. There is nothing very special about the spotlights, but since there are a lot of couples taking pictures nearby, the romantic atmosphere can’t be denied. On the spur of the moment, Roger is the one to pull Brian for a needy kiss. They quickly stop, because the omega wanted to explore a little more of the unknown place.

 

The couple goes near the garden where families are having picnics. There are some different flowers decorating the shrubs and Roger wants to register the moment. Brian helps him, trying to keep the bees away, but he fails and almost becomes angry at the tiny insect, making the omega giggle. A strange man who is passing by offers to take a photo of the couple, both of them agreeing. When the alpha is thanking the man for the favor, the blond omega keeps thinking that this is their first register officially married. Wow. They’ve only known each other for almost a week.

 

Little pups are running away from each other in some kind of hide-and-seek game. A blonde alpha girl scares Brian when she shoves herself between his long legs before hiding behind the plants. Once again, Roger laughs shameless at his alpha jumping in surprise. Then, suddenly, Brian’s face is illuminated as a warm smile dance along his cheeks.

 

‘’How do you think our kids will be like, Rog? Maybe a fierce blonde alpha like this one?’’

 

The omega tries to hide his discontent with this matter. ‘’A blonde alpha with curly hair, who knows…’’ And like in some kind of curse, Roger can really imagine a kid that fits in the description.

 

‘’Good. Or maybe a brunette omega… It has been a long time since the last omega was born in my family.’’ Brian says, staring at Roger with his big puppy eyes.

 

‘’A brunette beta. With my background is what we should be expecting.’’

 

‘’I don’t care about hair colors or dynamics. I just want our pups to be happy.’’ Brian says, hugging Roger from behind.

 

The omega takes a deep breath, positioning his head over the alpha’s strong arms. Taking a good look at the sunset, Roger can’t help but to think about his childhood, when he had time to admire the skies… It was kind of funny that he was now married to a man whose job is to do what he only did when he was a bored kid. A loud noise coming from the omega’s belly startles both of them, bringing the couple to laugh a few seconds later.

 

Brian leads Roger to his favorite restaurant, since he’d been to Paris a few times before. It is a small place, where they offer an impressive variety of cheese for clients like Brian who kept asking for more during all their time there. The blond omega didn’t bother what exactly the alpha was offering him to eat, in fact, he was really impressed with how good was the wine he was drinking. Not even Freddie’s expensive collection had wines from such quality.

 

It was something funny to watch; Brian eating more and more cheese, slowly chewing the aliment in order to get the best from each cube;  Roger enjoying the lack of attention his alpha as giving to their wine bottle. The omega couldn’t help but to think that he would miss this kind of moment one day… Yes, the day his life would be all about trying to survive once more.

 

Crazy about how good the wine tasted, Roger stopped caring about his resistance to alcohol… Big mistake. The world was now a random mix of spinning colors and he wasn’t even done with the third bottle. Being drunk wasn’t comfortable, but it also wasn’t his biggest problem. The thing was that one of the side effects of alcohol in an omega is bringing the heat back, so everything was messy and the dentist's cock was throbbing at this confused vision.

 

Brian pays the bill and carefully leads the omega back to the hotel as soon as he realizes what was going on. The task is almost impossible, since Roger can’t walk properly alone. The alpha wants to carry the omega again, but now he has to deal with silly hands shamelessly squeezing his balls in response.

 

‘’F-f-f-u. Me… Huhh.’’ Roger keeps moaning different things, but Brian knows that he means ‘fuck me’. It is explicit on that little tease’s face.

 

‘’Let’s go, Rog. Let’s go somewhere in private.’’

 

‘’But you like to do things in open places. Remember that time I sucked you in my car?’’ Roger giggles, patting Brian’s ass.

 

Brian is mortified. Yes, he likes to have sex under those circumstances… But the omega saying those things in a crowed street is a whole new thing.

 

‘’Come. Behave.’’ The astrophysicist orders, throwing Roger’s confused body over his shoulders.

 

The omega stays still, enjoying the fact that his nose was now inches away from that mess of curly hair. _Smells soo good. And is so good to touch…_

 

They keep walking as fast as Brian can, the alpha having to deal with his omega’s erection rubbing against his chest. Some people would stare at them, because by that time Roger’s body was already expelling pheromones to show May what he needed. Even so, the tall man manages to drag the smaller man to their hotel’s streets without further problems.

 

A loud noise is heard. Like an explosion, like a bomb not far from where they were. Roger instantly squeezes Brian tightly. The alpha tries to figure out what was going on, but all he can tell is that the police are already closing the area in, since sirens are heard not very far now. He continues his way as fast as he can… Whatever it is, it can’t be good.

 

Then Brian stops, his eyes widen in fear. Roger turns his head to see what is going on, expecting something like a thief… But instead he is face to face to a group of five people. They are all showing their guns, but what instantly catches the omega’s eyes is the necklace one of them was wearing. _Two big suns together_. Even drunk as hell, Roger froze. It was his first contact with someone from The Second Sun while he dressed as a pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the whole bonding thing clear? I'm asking because not everyone here is used to a/b/o... So I will be glad to answer any questions ^^
> 
> What do you guys think? Is the mark going to stay?
> 
> The names of the actresses were taken from a Queen interview


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Once again, huge thanks to those who had been supporting me. This is not going to be a long chapter, I'm facing big personal problems and writer's block. Anyway, sorry for the delay. PLEASE READ THE FINAL NOTES

Roger’s heart was beating fast in a mix of fear and anxiety. Even if his brain wasn’t exactly working normally because of the heat season, the omega still had goosebumps prickling across his arms. The sensation of dread came back to him whenever the memories of meeting that rebel group in Paris filled his head. Roger wasn’t sure if they were going to do anything to them, because the sirens from police cars made the group run away, but he could still see the judgmental eyes from one of the girls, probably seeing him as the worst type of whore who looks for shelter behind rich ally alphas. It hurts, not being recognized by your own kind and being mistaken with what you hate the most simply hurts. Even if Taylor was only doing that for his sister, it was like a knife being pressed against his lungs.

At the same time, Roger didn’t have time to think about that weird meeting or how Brian held him tight in an attempt to protect him in the eye of the tornado. They were at the airport now, going home… Going to Brian’s house where the blond would be staying until his final days as an infiltrated in the middle of London’s high society. The thing was that Roger came to Paris sleeping due the effects of the tea Freddie had gave to him after the wedding, so he didn’t have to worry about his big fear of airplanes, but now… Well… He was literally shaking and mentally begging Brian to take a bus instead.

 _Control yourself, Taylor! You are a bloody survivor…_ Roger repeated the words to himself a few times, but the rising noises from the planes outside were enough to make him shiver. Everything he’s eaten was now about to come out of his throat. Besides that, there is still the fact that his heat season issn’t over, the crazy necessity of having sex about to be back at anytime. Yes, he was officially fucked.

Sinking his sharp teeth in his lower lips, the omega didn’t realize that his alpha was already standing next to him and picking up their hand luggage in order to catch their flight. The younger man swallowed hard, all the colors from his face suddenly fading. Wrapped in a fake fur coat, the omega was hiding the worry printed in his eyes behind black sunglasses.

‘’We should be going now, Rog.’’ Brian said, stretching himself.

There were dark circles under the taller man’s eyes and he kept yawning constantly. After meeting the rebels in the street, Brian took Roger back to their hotel and they had sex _twice_. The smaller man falling asleep quickly after that, only waking up during the morning. The astrophysicist, on the other hand, was tormented by the same weird nightmare of being locked in a cupboard during a whole day. He didn’t say a word about it to Roger, wanting to spare his husband from his personal suffering.

Blinded by his fear of flying, the dentist didn’t realize how broken Brian’s gaze was. Slightly shaking, the younger figure crossed his arms against his chest and made his way towards the line of passengers waiting to get in the airplane. For a second, he thought about suggesting his mate the idea of going home in a train, but his ego was too strong to allow him to say out loud that he had this sick panic of flying… Since he was a child, his mother made him promised he would never share his weaknesses with anyone. As an omega, people already knew too much of his fragilities and it was enough.

  
‘’Sure.’’ Taylor shudders, skittishly trying to equilibrate his body over his high healed boots.

A voice inside of Roger told him to hold Brian’s hand… Only to make him look like a happy newlywed omega. Unfortunately for him, his hands were soaked in cold sweat, so by touching Brian, the alpha would know that he is scared as hell. _Brimi has seen enough… He has seen me begging to be fucked and that’s more than enough._

They don’t talk much, Brian fighting his desire to sleep and Roger trying to look normal, hiding the fact that he was about to start crying in dread. Even so, the alpha positions his long arms over the omega’s shoulder and brings their heads together. May doesn’t dare to say a word, thinking that his husband needs sometime to recover after being knotted twice yesterday.

In the middle of it all, there is still the mating mark incident haunting the couple. John said that it should be gone by this night or it is going to stay forever. Brian secretly hoped for the second option… Of course, it was too early for him to say that he was in love with Roger, but he liked the blond boy’s strong personality so much… He knew that _his Rog_ and himself had a great future together waiting for them. The rebel, on the other hand, was praying to all the deities he knew to make that thing fade away. He wouldn’t give up on his dreams and he still hoped that he could become a spy if he were really rejected by The Second Sun… _Right? Is not like I’m going to miss Brian or anything_.

The alpha starts to mumble some random Hendrix song as they pass through the airport security. Somehow, that hoarse and tired voice made Roger more comfortable. As if Brian’s inner alpha knew about his shaking omega and was trying to tell him that there was no need to be afraid. Getting calmer as the time passed by, the dentist was almost purring against the alpha’s chest when they finally arrived at their first class seats. Sitting next to each other, the astrophysicist was the one to start caressing the dentist’s pale hands, making the smaller man shut his eyes to enjoy the sensation. They didn’t need to speak, they had each other’s presences.

Enjoying the feeling of being spoiled by his husband, the blond rebel almost jumped from his seat when he heard the pilot giving instructions about their travel. His small legs shaking again and his heart willing to break his chest with its increased speed. Roger started to look around, analyzing the people around him. A bunch of allies not exactly worried about the situation they were facing. _Fuck. Why am I such a coward?_

‘’Rog?’’ Brian called, a bit insecure about his agitated mate. ‘’What is wrong? Come back here, let’s take a nap together.’’

The omega ignored his alpha’s words for a bit, stretching his body to reach the little window next to them in order to close it. There was no way he was going to see the clouds and the skies so close to him. He wasn’t a big fan of heights after all. Satisfied with his action, the blond curled his body against the brunet’s chest once more, feeling the heat being emanated from the alpha’s strong structure.

‘’I’m afraid of my heat coming back.’’ The omega lies next to his alpha’s left ear.

Brian bites his lips to avoid a smile. ‘’It’s fine if it happens, they have a special cabin only for couples in this situation.’’ The older man explained, running his long fingers through the younger man’s light hair.

Roger gulped. _Perfect. My hottest wet dream has always been being part of the mile high club._

Smiling weakly at his husband, the blond went back to his fetal position, trying to ignore the loud sounds coming from the turbines not far from them.

‘’Shit! Fuck…’’ He cursed in an almost inaudible whisper, his body accelerating as the machine under his feet started to move.

Brian cocks an eyebrow. ‘’Are you scared of flying?’’ The brunet asks, after a long silent analysis of Roger’s behavior. His omega wasn’t like that… Docile and trying to hide himself from the world. The blond was feisty and full of energy.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous! Of course I’m not afraid of something that stupid and…’’ The rebel starts a nervous speech, but he is interrupted by the airplane starting to take off. First it starts gaining speed and then it quickly goes in the direction of the skies, forcing the blond to remain at his place. ‘’Holy crap!’’

Brian tries to pretend that he is not laughing… Roger was so cute when showing his insecurities ‘’I thought you were into fast things… Like cars.’’

‘’Does it seems like a car to you?’’ The dentist snaps angrily, clenching his hands against the airplane seat.

The astrophysics says nothing, but he gently bends to kiss the top of his mate’s head; Taking a time to enjoy the natural omega smell coming from the smaller body. ‘’It’s fine, Rog, I’m here with you.’’

_So what? It doesn’t make any difference... Does it?_

The airplane gently leans to make a maneuver, making the omega forgets about his need to remain strong and clings to his alpha’s shirt like a baby. Blue eyes are closed and angry teeth are destroying the exposed flesh of his own lips.

‘’Shii… It’s okay, Rog… We will be home soon.’’ Brian murmurs, pulling the nervous body closer to him.

 _Home_ … It’s been so long since the last time Roger had the opportunity to use this word properly… It only made him think about the farm and his family.

‘’If you tell anyone about this…’’ The rebel threads, making the ally chuckle.

‘’My angry little thing… Your secret is safe with me.’’ Brian says between long yawns.

Roger sighs, slowly turning his head to face the taller man.

‘’You are so sleepy today, Brimi.’’ He comments, yawning as a natural consequence of seeing his lover so tired.

The astrophysicist nods, swinging his dark curls. ‘’I had the same nightmare about being locked in a cupboard again. Then, when I finally get out, my father is lying dead on the floor and his face unrecognizable.’’

Roger freezes, staying in shock for a few seconds. ‘’Everybody has crazy nightmares.’’

‘’Yes… But the same one for two nights in a row?’’ Brian wonders innocently, not noticing Roger’s mortified face.

‘’Sure… It has happened to me before. Crazy stuff.’’ Roger mumbles, wanting to change the subject.

Brian breathes in and out. ‘’Maybe I should talk to John about it.’’

The blond’s eyes go wide. ‘’No!’’ He screams, startling the brunet. ‘’I mean… It gives you bad luck if you tell someone about your bad dreams. Everybody in King´s Lynn says so.’’

Brian smiles. ‘’Well, that’s not good for me. I’ve just told you about it once more.’’

Roger bites his upper lips. ‘’Yes, but… I’m part of your family now… So you can talk to me about it… But never to Deaky.’’ He lies, but the word family spoken out loud makes him dizzy. _Brian is my family for now_.

The alpha raises his eyebrows. As a scientist, he would never believe in such a thing. ‘’Rog…’’

‘’Oh, please! It’s truth, okay? As an omega I can sense those things.’’ Roger makes an excuse, now biting his nails.

Brian frowns, but decides to change the subject, promising to his husband that he wouldn’t talk to anyone about it. The blond was already nervous because of the airplane, so as a good partner, the taller man shouldn’t be having an argument with him.

For the thousandth time that morning, Roger swallows hard and feels like throwing up. _It’s okay, Taylor, that will only happen while this stupid mark is stuck on you… By tomorrow, he won’t even remember about those nightmares… Or I hope so._

\--

Roger Taylor falls asleep as soon as he get to Brian’s room. He doesn’t even bother to change his clothes and when he wakes up the moon is already shining. Adam offers him some tea, which he gently declines, and the beta says that the owner of the house went to his boss’ house to talk about something related to a satellite. Freddie had mentioned before that the taller man was a workaholic, so Roger doesn’t bother much. In fact, it gives him a fake freedom sensation to be alone in a room.

Laying across the kind-sized bed, the omega puts his phone to play some music while he slowly starts to paint his nails with a white nail polish. When he finishes, he waits for the product to dry and takes his digits to play with the diamonds stuck on his wedding necklace. Closing his blue irises, the omega allows his body to relax, reliving the stress of the airplane journey he had to face earlier.

He doesn’t think about anyone or anything, he is so glad to be in England again that his mind doesn’t process anything else. Singing in a low tone, the blond starts to move his little feet according to the song’s rhythm and for a while he forgets that he is not alone in that house. The sound of someone knocking at the door making him jump in surprise.

‘’Mr. May? Can I come in?’’ Adam asks.

It takes sometime for Roger to register that he is Mr. May now. _Mr. May… Fuck…_

‘’Sure…’’ He answers unsure, turning the music off and sitting on the bed.

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ Lambert says, keeping his head down.

_Is something wrong with Brian? Holy Shit!_

Roger’s mind starts to race over a series of tragic possibilities that could have happened to his alpha. A long and painful sting being felt in his heart.

‘’Tell me what is wrong, Adam.’’ What was supposed to sound like an order gave by a spoiled omega was way more close to a desperate plea.

The beta takes a step back. ‘’T-they are here. Both of them.’’

Roger frowns. ‘’Who?’’

‘’I’m really sorry… Bri will want my head on a silver tray! But, please, tell him that I didn’t have a choice!’’ Adam tells, a regretful expression taking his face. ‘’She pushed me. What else should I do? I’ve told them that they are not welcome here, but he said that I’m only an useless beta and that I should go back to where I belong.’’

Roger stays quite. First, he gets angry at himself for worrying about stupid Brian May with no need to. Then, he stays impassive looking at the glamorous beta who sometimes even resembled Freddie in attitude… And now… Well, someone has humiliated him and he is about to start crying.

‘’I can talk to Brian about it. I’m sure he will understand your reasons.’’ The blond comments, offering a hand towards his subordinated.

Adam smiles shyly. ‘’I’m sure Bri will listen to you… He worships you, sir.’’

The omega flushes. ‘’That’s not truth.’’

The beta rolls his eyes. ‘’Oh, dear… I’ve been working for this family for so long… Believe me, he is crazy about you.’’

  
_He is crazy about me. Good, right? That makes my plans easier. No… It makes them harder… I don’t want to hurt Brian’s feelings! Wait! I don’t care about his feelings; he is not part of my family… Okay, maybe he is according to our laws… But rebels don’t follow royal laws._

‘’Adam.’’ Roger dictates, coming back to reality. ‘’Now you need to tell me exactly who is here so that I can deal with them.’’

‘’They are downstairs.’’ The beta affirms. ‘’Please, don’t make me serve them, I beg you.’’ He implores, slowly starting to get on his knees.

_What the actual fuck?_

‘’Fine. I’ll deal with them.’’ _Whoever they are_. Roger snaps, practically running towards the door. The curiosity of knowing who has so many powers over Adam overtaking him.

When Roger arrives at the living room, a couple around their 50s is sitting on one of the sofas. They wear extremely fancy clothes and they are holding hands. _Kind of cute_.

‘’May I help you?’’ The omega asks, leading his hands to his hips.

Finally noticing the dentist’s presence in the room, both man and woman turn their heads to face the newcomer. _Holy shit!_ Roger’s eyes go wide once more. They are both extremely tall and thin; The woman had a long nose slightly bent and dark black hair tied to a bun. It is clear that she is the omega of their relationship, a big wedding necklace taking half of her neck. The man shares with her the same pair of hazel angry eyes, examining the blond as if he were some kind of useless trash.

Even being extremely unfriendly, Roger didn’t need to be formally presented to those people. Rude or not, he’s never seen human beings that resemble Brian so much as they do.

_Brian’s parents._

‘’Who are you?’’ The man asks, narrowing his gaze. ‘’What are you doing at my son’s house?’’

The omega doesn’t say anything, surprised with so much coarseness embedded in those words.

The woman stands up, slowly scenting the room. She shots a rude look at the blond, making him yelp in anticipation. She moves closer to Roger, inhaling his neck without further warnings. The dentist stays impassive… What could he do? If he sent her to hell, Brian could get mad at him and that wouldn’t be good for his master plan. When she finally finishes sniffing him, her eyes are overflowing a mix of angry and surprise.

‘’Harold, this child is Brian’s omega.’’ She concludes, turning her neck to face her husband. ‘’He smells like your son.’’

  
‘’But that’s impossible, Ruth.’’ The man – Harold says, a sarcastic smile dancing across his lips. ‘’This child is wearing a wedding necklace, it means that he is married to an alpha.’’

_Oh fuck. They don’t know about me. Maybe that is why they didn’t come to our wedding?_

‘’I know, Harold, I know.’’ Ruth May crosses her arms. ‘’He’s married and bonded now. The little bastard didn’t even call us to communicate that.’’ She goes back to the sofa, occulting her face between her hands. ‘’After all we’ve done for him… God! He was planning to hide our grandkids from us.’’ The disappointment stuck in her voice is clear, making Roger feel bad about her.

‘’Mrs. May…’’ The blond whispers. ‘’It all has happened so fast… It was a matchmaking process… But I’m sure that Brian…’’ Roger starts an explanation, but he is interrupted by Harold May slapping his face.

‘’How dare you address your alpha by his first name?’’ The man grows in wrath.

 _Stupid pigs and their stupid rules!_ The dentist boils in pure angriness inside, but he remains with his head down, touching the sore place that was hurt by that beast Brimi called father.

‘’He will address me as I want him to.’’ A voice chimes in. It’s Brian, he quickly pulls Roger for a hug. ‘’Get. Away. From. My. Omega.’’ He says slowly, his eyes shining in red.

Harold smiles, but agrees with his kid and goes to where his wife is.

‘’Brimi…’’ Roger murmurs, backing away from his husband.

‘’Are you okay?’’ The taller man questions, his voice almost human again. Then he sees the red mark across his omega’s cheek. ‘’I want both of you out of my house, my life… Now.’’ He orders slowly, trying to catch his breath.

‘’You can’t do this to me. I’m your mother, Brian Harold May.’’ Ruth complains, making sure to emphasize her son’s middle name.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Roger whispers, smiling sadly. ‘’Talk to her, Bri, she is really upset that she didn’t know about me.’’

The astrophysicist refuses to believe what he’s just listened. Even after being hurt by his father, his omega still wants him to talk to his so called family.

‘’Oh… Roger…’’ The taller alpha whispers, playing with the cascade of golden hair in front of him.

‘’Roger, huh? Well, maybe we can start talking about him.’’ Harold snaps, his eyes fixed in the young couple.

‘’Why? So that you can disapprove him like you do with all the rest of my life?’’ Brian mocks, crossing his arms and positioning himself in front of his omega… To protect him. ‘’Mother, father, that’s my husband Roger Meddows Taylor-May.’’

The pronunciation of his name like that definitely had more impact over Roger than the slap he’d just received.

‘’Well…’’ Ruth starts. ‘’He doesn’t look like a May to begin with. He is not very tall, doesn’t have black hair and is extremely pretty. We are known for being ugly, my dear.’’ She says acidly.

Brian keeps his head down. How many times has she told him that?

‘’Brimi is not ugly.’’ Roger talks, his heart sinking with that evil comment. _How can a mother talk about her son like this?_ His small sympathy for her quickly disappearing.

_He is not ugly… But that doesn’t mean anything… And even if he were… He doesn’t deserve to listen to this._

Both Ruth and Harold burst into laugher. ‘’Look at him, stupid omega. He’s got the legs of a giraffe and the teeth of a vampire.’’ Harold comments.

The rebel sees red _. What the fuck is wrong with those people?_ He is about to say something, but his husband presses their hands together and glaces at him with defeated eyes, in a mute request for him to stay in silence… As if he were saying that his parents didn’t have a solution.

‘’And he still has this hippie haircut. You are a married alpha now, Brian, you need to look like a real man.’’ Ruth says, pointing to her son’s curly hair.

‘’You could have been brilliant, ungrateful child. Dr. Brian May, the mind behind all the psychiatric experiments from The Science City. My heir.’’ Harold attacks, grudge shining on his face. ‘’But no… You are nothing more than a spoiled brat who is into stupid stars. An astrophysicist who will never truly contribute for this kingdom.’’

Brian sighs. ‘’What do you want from me father? You’ve already told me all this before.’’

The Mays stand up, exchanging disappointed looks. ‘’We heard that you got married. We needed to know if you would dare to hide something like this from us.’’ Ruth explains.

‘’Yes, I’m married. You can go now.’’ Is the first time Roger listens to Brian being so dry… But he can’t judge him.

‘’Be reasonable! This is not my son talking! Is a monster created by that stupid rebel!’’ Harold points.

Brian counts until ten before giving an answer. ‘’Either you go or I’m calling the police. Not a word about Tony.’’

  
_Who is Tony?_

Roger wants to ask so many things, but he stays quite while Brian’s parents finally agree in leaving the house.

‘’I’m sorry for that.’’ The alpha says, in a reference to Roger’s red face. ‘’I’ll take care of you.’’

\--

They stay in silence for a long time, Brian carefully applying the necessary medication in order to avoid any marks in Roger’s skin. When they are done, alpha and omega move to their room and lay next to each other, fingers locked.

‘’Do you want to talk about it? Your family, I mean…’’ Roger suggests, but doesn’t expect to get a positive answer.

‘’There’s nothing to be said.’’ Brian whispers, fighting back memories. ‘’My family is extremely traditional. My father wanted me to be the heir of his research projects with rebels in The Science City. I had to refuse it, because my dream was to become an astrophysicist… Our relationship has never been good, but after that… Well… Things only got worse.’’

‘’What about your mother?’’ The omega can’t help but to ask.

‘’My mother is the perfect omega who says nothing beyond what my father wants. She is everything you are not. That’s why I think you will be my perfect omega.’’ Brian says hopeful, fingers back to caress Roger’s hair.

_Fuck! Why would he say that?_

‘’I admire you for following your dreams, Bri.’’ Roger confesses, turning his body to glance at his husband. ‘’I’ve always wanted to become a biologist… But since I’ve lost my father and he wanted me to be a dentist… I thought I would be honoring him or something by becoming a dentist too…’’ This time he doesn’t lie, the blond has always felt like he needed to do what the government took away from Michael Taylor.

Silence again. Their bodies slowly getting closer for an innocent kiss on the lips. So many feelings fulfilling their room.

‘’What you did was very noble, Rog. I do admire you for wanting to keep your father’s memories alive.’’ Brian says when they stop kissing. ‘’I wonder if he would like me if he were here.’’

_No. He would hate you._

‘’We’ll never know.’’ Roger murmurs, grabbing Brian’s arm tightly. ‘’Good night, Brimi.’’ The blond quickly says to avoid more weird conversations.

‘’Good night, Rog.’’

  
The alpha falls asleep very fast. The omega watches him sleeping for a while, thinking about how wrong his parents were when they dared to refer to such pure creature as ugly. He also makes a mental note to ask his husband about who the hell is Tony, but that can’t wait. Tomorrow is going to be a big day… _I’ll try to convince Deaky to take me to The Science City._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for reading! Like I've said, some problems are messing with my life and I'm unsure if I'll be able to continue this project... Would you guys keep reading it even if it takes more time for me to write the chapters? I know some people don't mind, but I really would love to know if this would bother you guys.  
> Thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER: Roger and Brian go home after the honeymoon and our rebel omega was waiting to see if that thing on his neck was really a mating bite. Brian's parents sucks and Roger comforts Bri after all. (for those who don't remember, since it was a while agoo)
> 
> ABOUT JOHN: GUYS, PLEASE! He was supposed to be a beta, but I have better plans for him *blinks* so I changed his dynamics to alpha (those who have been here for a while may find it confusing, but it's wayy better for him and Freddie, trust me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!  
> \--> I'm finally back, thank you so much for waiting :) I don't know if I'll be able to post often, let's see how my life goes and if you are still there ^^
> 
> \--> Huge thanks for those who sent me positive messages! It is always amazing to know that someone cares about you! :)
> 
> \--> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'm always here to talk about the story or about anything you guys want (friends who are Maylor shippers are hard to be found!)
> 
> \--> The lovely @firessparkling made a pretty fanart for this fanfic (thanks again, dear!) you can check on my tumblr @chizuru-world

When Roger wakes up he is still holding Brian’s hand. In fact, they are cuddling and the taller man has his nose resting against the smaller one’s neck. It all gives the omega a weird mix of feelings, somewhere between thinking that it’s weird to wake next to an alpha after so many years alone and loving the sensation of having a warm body next to him.

                                                 

The dentist waits a few seconds before finally starting to move. Tons of memories hitting him. His mind drives him back to the last night when his alpha was humiliated by his parents, sadness drenching those hazel globes. _Wait… No… Not my alpha_. Roger shudders and moves away from Brian, finally standing up. _Oh fuck._ Brian Harold May half naked is the hottest thing the rebel will see today. _Hell._ Those sinful long hands spread across the mattress and his sexy sleeping face.

 

_Yes, he is my type of guy, but Clare comes first._

 

Pressing his hands to his face, Roger went directly to the bathroom, positioning himself right in front of the mirror. He closes his eyes for a while, trying to convince his inner self that is totally okay if the mark is still there, because he’s been lonely and Brian is a hot guy… It may cost his dream of joining The Second Sun, yes, but the most important thing he has to do is save his sister… So it doesn’t matter… He might become some kind of spy or something for the rebels and…

 

Eyelids are gradually revealing a pair of blue curious eyes. Roger shakes a bit, still trying to convince himself that he doesn’t feel anything for his husband, except from a big sexual attraction and a huge admiration for his personality. Taking a deep breath, the little omega moves closer to the reflecting surface, only to find the mating bite there, just a little more healed, in a different tone of red… _As if it is becoming part of my skin._

 

The blond wants to cry, but he doesn’t allow himself to do so. He knows that the mark will connect him to Brian in a way that sooner or later the taller man will find out the truth about his rebel side, because they will be able to sense each other's feelings. But at the same time, the omega really believes that he can use this in his favor to make the alpha trust him and then he will run away… Not very different from the original plan, the thing now is that every second matters. The more he stays with Brian, the more their connection will grow… In about six months there will be no chances of running away because May will track his mate down as some kind of GPS.

 

The omega feels like throwing up, but again he controls himself and thinks that time has been always against him. Everyday he spends away from Clare is another day of random experiences in his sister, there’s no guarantee that she can survive for much longer.

 

Focused on what he has to do, Roger takes a quick shower and puts something on his face. He also makes sure to apply a good amount of perfume to keep his alpha under control. _Brian doesn’t need to inhale omega’s pheromones all the time_. When he lefts the bathroom, his husband is still sleeping, mouth slightly open. _So cute_. Taylor doesn’t spend much time staring at the astrophysicist, he picks another combo of tight pants and fur coat and leaves the room.

 

Adam is already up, making some tea. The beta has an enigmatic expression on his face, but the fact that he’s singing a song makes the situation less creepy. So Roger May, _the perfect housewife_ , steps in. The blond lifts his head a bit to look more arrogant and presses his digits against the diamonds of his wedding necklace… To emphasize to the world that he has an owner now.

 

‘’Hello, Adam.’’ The omega says between some fake coughing.

 

The beta stops singing and turns his body to the door. A sick smile dances on Adam’s lips; it is pretty visible that he is worried about Brian being mad at him because he literally begged Roger to meet Mr. and Mrs. May yesterday.

 

‘’Good morning, Mr. May. How was… Huh… You know…’’ The beta starts to stutter, nervously looking away.

 

Roger remains impassive, biting his lower lip. He’s not exactly Adam’s biggest fan because he doesn’t like how close the servant is to his husband… And now, after the terrible night of yesterday, the dentist is starting to wonder if Lambert didn’t ask him to meet Brian’s parents because he knew that they wouldn’t like him. _I have to be careful with this one._

 

‘’Better than you think.’’ The omega answers acidly, his face not willing to give Adam any other information.

 

The brunette smiles shyly, nodding. ‘’Good to know. I was making some tea, but it’s your turn now. I’m going to leave you alone.’’

 

Roger blinks, quickly forgetting about his character. ‘’My turn?’’

 

‘’For sure. To make Bri’s breakfast, of course! I bet you are anxious to show all you’ve learned with your family during your whole life.’’ Adam says as if it was obvious.

 

 _Oh fuck_.

 

While living with Freddie, everything Roger needed Jim was ready to cook. During his life back in the farm, he has never really enjoyed cooking, so he would rather help his mother with other activities like taking care of the cows. Of course that Roger knew how to cook things… _Like fried eggs_ … And… Well… There was no way his mom would teach him to cook only to satisfy an alpha so…

 

How could Roger forget about this detail?

 

‘’Adam… I’m not very good with vegetarian food… So maybe you could cook just until I learn what Brian likes…’’ Roger suggests, his eyes shining in hope.

 

Adam licks his lips, almost as if he is stopping a sarcastic smile. ‘’I’m always happy to help you, Mr. May.’’ Adam’s voice is a little weird now. ‘’It’s going to be our little secret.’’ He blinks.

 

Roger humps. ‘’Don’t worry, Adam, Brian will understand. We don’t have to hide it from him.’’

 

The omega lefts the kitchen without seeing the failure stamped on the beta’s expressions. _Nice. I simply do not trust him… An enemy inside of my own house… I have to be fucking careful._

 

Still a little upset after his short conversation with Adam, Roger arrives in the living room without noticing a figure sitting on the sofa.

 

‘’How is your mating bite today?’’ A familiar voice wonders, scaring the omega a little.

 

 _John. John Deacon._ His hope. The pale guy was wearing white clothes and his hair in a cute ponytail. A green badge proudly next to the brunette’s chest with the words ‘’Dr. John Richard Deacon, access allowed’’ shining in an emerald shade. _Yes, green like hope is supposed to be._

 

‘’I don’t think it is fading; I’m starting to believe that my body is somehow absorbing the mark… Like… It is becoming part of me.’’ Roger tries to explain, pretending that he is not happy to see the doctor.

 

John nods. ‘’Do you mind if I take a look? Brian was really worried when I talked to him yesterday.’’

 

Roger doesn’t mind at all, he quickly removes his hair and lifts the wedding necklace so that the doctor can get a better view of his neck. John was really careful while analyzing the extension of the red skin… _Very interesting_ … It really seems like is not going to disappear, but at the same time, Deaky knows that it is kind of soon for a couple formed by a matchmaker. Guided by his curiosity, the doctor slowly presses his fingers against Roger’s mark; his doctor side to overcoming his alpha instincts.

 

‘’Get away from him!’’ Brian roars, quickly bringing Roger and John back to reality.

 

‘’Bri-brimi.’’ The omega’s eyes went wide, he is definitely not used to see his calm alpha like this. _But he is an alpha after all._

 

It is consider a very invasive act, to touch an omega’s mating bite without the permission of his alpha… Even for a doctor. That’s why when omegas need to go to hospital, they go with their alphas, their owners. But Brian isn’t like that, right? It is just a rule their sick society created long ago.

 

‘’I’m sorry, Bri.’’ John chimes in, keeping his hands held high. ‘’I was just taking a better look of Roger’s mark, because you were very worried yesterday. I meant no harm.’’

 

The omega gathers all his strength and faces his alpha, finding a pair of red eyes exhaling wrath towards him and John. _What an idiot I am, I really thought he was different from the other alphas… Better off this way, so I won’t miss him when I run away. But then..._

 

‘’It’s fine. I’m sorry that I overreacted. Alpha stuff.’’ Brian admits, his regular self emerging to the surface once again. Puppy eyes and a shy smile calling Roger’s attention one more time. _Fuck._

 

An awkward silence falls over the room for long seconds.

 

‘’But that’s a good sign, just like Roger has told me and how I was checking, you guys are really bounded.’’ John explains. ‘’Better get ready, Rog, because Brimi here will freak out whenever an alpha decides to breathe near you.’’

 

Brian frowns. ‘’I’m not like that.’’

 

Roger laughs. ‘’I’m sorry, but do you realize what you’ve just done?’’

 

John chuckles. ‘’He has a point here.’’

 

The astrophysicist fakes an offended expression. ‘’How dare you?’’

 

They are all laughing in a matter of seconds, the weird atmosphere officially gone by now. The alphas realize that they are already running late, so they say goodbye to the omega and go to The Science City.

 

\--

 

Left alone for the rest of the day, Roger locks himself in the room he is sharing with Brian now. Hiding his tiny body in the middle of silky blankets, the omega tries to call Freddie… Only not to feel very lonely, but the matchmaker doesn’t answers his phone. It is kind of weird, since Mercury asked Taylor to call him to talk about the dirty details of his honeymoon.

 

Bored to death, the omega starts to imagine how it is going to be like when he has the opportunity to ask John to take him to The Science City… What kind of excuse can he give? Is his passion for biology enough? Should he fake some sort of hate for the rebels too? But what if John is a secret sympathizer… Could Roger say that Clare is a lost cousin or something? Maybe a bastard child that his father – a powerful ally – had with a rebel?

 

Shaking his head in the middle of so many ideas, the young dentist bites his lips and starts to wonder about another little detail he has to deal with. He doesn’t have any money, since everything he’s ever owned now belongs to Brian… What if he or his sister need some cash in order to fulfill the getaway? He also has to find a way to have some money with him… Just in case… No one would really know.

 

Yes, his husband is not going to expend his money or anything, but asking Brian to give what he owned will be very suspicious. Truth be told, Roger has a lot of suspicious behaviors for an omega, like saying that he doesn’t want kids or being bounded in this moment. Even for a liberal guy like May, a red alert can easily appear if the dentist decides to use the wrong combination of words.

 

 _What if I start to work?_ _I would give only a part of my money to my alpha and always keep a part with me, hidden somewhere for emergencies._

The blond rebel remembers that when he arrived at London he tried to find a job as a dentist, but failed mostly because no one would hire an unmarried omega… But this is not a problem anymore. Well, anything is better than having a private clinic with no clients…

 

After a long online search, Roger calls literally every place in need of a dentist, getting negative answers from everybody. What is the point of Brian agreeing with the idea of him working if no one wants a married omega working in their businesses? That is way London sucks so much. In other areas, finding a job as an omega is way easier since the government kills most of the population.

 

‘’Who were you talking to, Mr. May?’’ Adam asks and Roger jumps in surprise, he didn’t see the beta entering there.

 

‘’Knock on the door next time, please.’’ The omega mumbles; slowly back to his original position.

 

‘’Of course, so you have time to hide your secrets before I come in.’’

 

The blond twists his face. ‘’What do you mean?’’

 

‘’I’m just kidding.’’ Lambert blinks. _Do it again and I’m killing you_. ‘’Anyway, I was just wondering if you need anything.’’

 

The omega really wants to scream something like go to hell, his heart racing in fear, but he controls his anger and murmurs a soft thank you. Adam leaves without asking more questions.

 

Roger stares at the ceiling, closing his eyes and wishing he could run away from that place now. He falls asleep thinking about the farm.

 

\--

 

‘’Rog…’’ It is Brian’s voice, kind of hoarse and closer than what Roger is used to.

 

The blond wakes up, turning himself lazily in the direction of the sound. As reality hits him, Taylor realizes that he is still on their bed, but now Brian is above him, nose deep in his neck. _Fuck_. They are so close that the omega shivers and shakes, his tiny body gladly spreading his legs so that the alpha can be more comfortable.

 

‘’Brian?’’ Roger calls or moans, not even him can say what that sound coming from his mouth was.

 

The astrophysicist doesn’t answer at first, taking his time to calm his inner alpha with the dentist’s natural fragrance. Familiar long fingers are pressed against the omega’s hips once more, forcing the smaller body to curve in some sort of bow. The blond tries to move his legs, but ends up feeling the alpha’s erection against his thighs. The younger boy returns his bones to where they were, feeling his own dick getting hard.

 

The sensation is beyond good. Being bounded to an alpha is not only about disadvantages, it also has a bright side… Like the possibility of a better sexual life. May’s smell is different for Taylor now, it’s way stronger and way more sexy. It is so overwhelming that he could come right now and fucking untouched. It seems that Brian can feel his desperation, because he stops his movements a second after Roger thinks about the possibility of not even needing his touches to cum… Just his alpha smell and in some weeks, only memories of the astrophysicist will be enough.

 

‘’Oh… Brian…’’ The omega moans loudly, his voice reaching a falsetto tone.

 

Four fingers are pressed against Roger’s lips. ‘’Yes… Only my name will come out of your pretty mouth tonight, baby.’’ The curly-haired one whispers; finishing his speech with a long nibble on the omega’s earlobe.

 

The smaller body squirms in pleasure, enjoying the funny feeling of a long tongue dancing on his neck. He knows what comes next. The certain making him anxious and nervous. When sharp teeth finally reach his flesh, Roger screams the alpha’s name in pure pleasure. Was it too much? Maybe he can blame his omega hormones later.

 

‘’Shit! Brian…’’ The blond cries out; his chest moving desperately in order to breathe again.

 

May smiles before forcing one finger inside of Roger’s mouth. The omega understands what he wants and happily starts to suck that piece of skin as he would do if it was something else.

 

‘’I’m such a good alpha to you, right?’’ Brian teases; his usually calm voice unrecognizable. So much desire…

 

‘’Y-yes.’’ The dentist says; his voice no better than a baby’s voice because of the volume inside of his throat.

 

‘’Then why were you so close to John today? Showing him your pretty neck?’’ The astrophysicist wonders, finally making eye-contact with Roger. _Red globes. Oh fuck._

 

‘’It is not what you are thinking! He’s a doctor and…’’ Taylor is very fast in starting his explanation; the last thing he wants now is a husband who thinks he is some kind of whore.

 

This time May presses his whole hand in a way that his mate has to remain shut. ‘’I know, I completely understand. But that doesn’t mean that my inner alpha is happy with you… I had a very long day thinking about how I was going to fuck you tonight… Make you mine.’’

 

Blue eyes go wide. The omega’s penis throbs in a hurtful way, begging for some kind of attention.

 

‘’Fuck…’’ Roger tries to curse while trying to reach his belt, but Brian is fast in grabbing his husband’s hands and forcing him to remain still.

 

‘’No! You need a punishment before any kind of relief.’’

 

The blond closes his hands in a fist, not very sure how much long he can take. But at the same time… _Being punished by Brian Harold May… Oh fucking hell_ … He used to see Brian as a prude, he thought he was the pervert one of the couple… Was he wrong? Anyway, when May finally allows him to speak, Taylor knows exactly what he is going to say.

 

‘’My alpha.’’ Roger mumbles, feeling a strong heat taking his body. ‘’Anything you want, my alpha.’’

 

‘’What do you think of spanking?’’ Brian asks innocently while his hands play with his mate’s nipples under the shirt.

 

 _Can I imagine those big hands beating me? Marking me and_ … ‘’P-pleasee.’’

 

‘’Use your words, Rog, otherwise I can just go away and…’’

 

‘’No!’’ Roger screams, desperately grabbing his alpha’s arms. ‘’Don’t leave me. I do want to be spanked.’’

 

_What would his mother say if she could see him now? A powerful omega like Roger begging to be tamed by an ally alpha. I’m sorry mom, but this is so good… So good..._

 

‘’Very well.’’ Brian smiles from ear to ear. Bastard. ‘’My lap is ready for you.’’

 

The alpha sits and helps the omega to reach a comfortable position over his legs. He pets the blonde head and plant little kisses there, but that doesn’t stop him from bringing his mate’s trousers and underwear down.

 

Roger’s ass is so soft and the skin reaches a glacial shade of white. In other words, it’s perfect to receive red marks. Brian licks his lips and caresses the area he wants to hurt. The dentist is biting his lips with such strength now that his mouth tastes like blood. _Just do it, please._

 

‘’Will you count for me?’’

 

‘’Yes!’’

 

‘’…And also thank me for doing it?’’

 

 _God._ The omega thinks he is going to pass out. He’s never been so horny in his whole life. It’s more than a sexy guy controlling him, it’s his fucking alpha and that messes with his body in a very sick way.

 

‘’Yes, sir.’’

 

Brian shudders and continues to tease Roger’s exposed skin, but now he pinches the flesh, making the smaller body twist. It is also a new experience for the alpha, because he’s never felt so good while treating someone he cares so much like this. Even with his sweet personality, alphas will be alphas.

 

So after long minutes, Brian finally slaps the exposed piece of flesh. Roger feels a weird energy taking his body, his penis pulsating even more. He moans loudly and waits for the next one, but it doesn’t come. _Oh_.

 

‘’One and thank you, sir!’’ The blond doesn’t know how he managed to say that, considering how weak he is feeling now.

 

‘’Good. Let’s see how many will be necessary to make you learn that our mark is sacred and you can’t let other alphas touch it.’’ Brian complains, but Roger doesn’t care. This isn’t his Brimi speaking, is his inner alpha… And for this ego he has a very needy omega who will take anything that stronger being is willing to give.

 

‘’Two. Thank you, sir.’’ The dentist declares, still a bit surprised with the speed the process is gaining now.

 

Actually, Roger doesn’t even have time to count or say thank you. Brian starts to spank very fast and he gets lost in the middle of the punishment, only moaning in a mix of pleasure and pain. It’s not how this is supposed to be, but the omega understands that when the inner alpha comes to the world, it is more about his own instincts than pleasuring the omega.

 

‘’Sir… Brimi…’’ The smaller boy moans. ‘’Please, just fuck me.’’ He says in an unthinkable act. Maybe if the spanking is kind of hard, _sex itself can’t be that bad, right?_

 

Roger is literally thrown against the mattress in a very impolite way. In other occasions, he would be saying tons of bad words now… But something inside of him makes him quiet… He needs to be possessed by that man as fast as possible.

 

‘’Am I hurting you, Rog?’’ A familiar voice asks, making Roger smile.

 

‘’Just go on. I need this.’’ He answers. It is always good to know that Brian can go back to normal in a situation like this only by seeing his unhappy face. Again, perks of being bounded.

 

It doesn’t take much for the alpha to remove his clothes and positions himself behind of his omega, carefully fucking him with his long middle finger as a preparation for what is coming next.

 

The blond moans and squeezes a pillow, his body sweating and his vision blurred by the pleasure. The curly-haired man forced another finger inside of his mate, making him dance around his hand to bring those intruders close to his prostate.

 

They take their time like this, Brian teasing Roger and the blond answering to all kind of provocations in the most needy way he can, showing his alpha what he wants. Being filled like this is very good, but is nothing compared to the pleasure of taking a full knot.

 

May removes all his fingers and leads his dick until Taylor’s pinky entrance, but doesn’t do anything. Even with all the requests coming from the blue-eyed omega.

 

‘’Will you be a good bounded omega and cum untouched for me?’’ The astrophysicist asks while removing sweat drops from his forehead.

 

‘’Yes.’’ Roger agrees. He knows it is not going to be that hard.

 

‘’I will be very unhappy if you don’t.’’

 

The omega rolls his eyes. ‘’I promise.’’

 

Satisfied, Brian slowly starts to invade Roger’s whole. The walls are still very tight and the sensation is really good for both. The alpha has a very big dick, so it takes a while for him to be fully inside of his omega. When he finally does it, the gland hits Roger’s prostate and Brian simply feels through their bond that his mate is about to cum. Wow.

 

‘’We are going to do this together, okay?’’ Brian says and his words were magical.

 

Somehow it was like Roger’s cells could understand what the alpha was saying, allowing him to delay his orgasm for some minutes. The astrophysicist moved inside of the dentist, but those movements didn’t have the same impact kisses had before. Only when Brian was ready to realize his seed, Roger could feel the same sensation, in a way that they reached the climax together.

 

While being fucked by his alpha and waiting his time to have his orgasm, Roger panicked, wondering how strong their connection really was. _Holy shit! He can control my fucking body!_ It was an awesome climax, of course, but the blond couldn’t hide his worried face.

 

‘’Rog? Are you okay?’’ Brian asks, even in a position that doesn’t allow him to see his mate’s face.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

‘’I’m tired.’’ Roger lies, yet praying that his husband won’t be able to sense this.

 

Brian lies next to him, pulling their bodies together. They don’t say anything, the alpha enjoying the post-orgasmic sensation and the omega lost in so many thoughts. It’s funny that neither of them could predict that their lives were about to change forever in one second.

 

Roger’s phone starts ringing. The alpha grabs the object in the nightstand and answers when he sees who is calling.

 

‘’Hello, Freddie!’’ Brian happily greets, even if he is still struggling to breathe.

 

Roger doesn’t mind at all, he continues to daydream about his relationship with Brian for some minutes… Until the moment when he saw Brian’s happy face change to an extremely worried mask.

 

‘’What is going on?’’ _Do I really want to know the answer_?

 

Brian says that he has to go and turns off the phone. ‘’It wasn’t Freddie, it was John.’’ The astrophysicist tries to say it nicely, but it is impossible. ‘’Freddie is in the hospital now… He’s very ill and the doctors are thinking about moving him to the ICU.’’

 

‘’What?’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the patience! Remember to tell me what you think of this chapter or if you are still here after soo long!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER: Roger starts to fall in love with Brian (but he doesn't want to admit) and something happens to Freddie... Now he is in the hospital.  
> ABOUT JOHN: GUYS, PLEASE! He was supposed to be a beta, but I have better plans for him *blinks* so I changed his dynamics to alpha (those who have been here for a while may find it confusing, but it's wayy better for him and Freddie, trust me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!  
> \--> I am really sorry about being this late, I had no idea that it would take so long. To all those who were asking me about this chapter, I am sorry. I also don't now when I'll be able to post the next one, but I don't think it will take this long ever again.  
> \--> Huge thanks for those who sent me positive messages! It is always amazing to know that someone cares about you! :)  
> \--> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'm always here to talk about the story or about anything you guys want (friends who are Maylor shippers are hard to be found!)
> 
> \--> The lovely @firessparkling made a pretty fanart for this fanfic (thanks again, dear!) you can check on my tumblr @chizuru-world

_My life is a nightmare._

Roger Taylor doesn’t dare to say a word during their ride to the hospital. His eyes remain fixed on a random spot, yet his mind drifts away from the world. He simply doesn’t know how to react anymore. The poor omega had this experience with his father, his mother and now it is Freddie’s turn. Even without many details about his friend’s health, the blond boy knows that it can’t be good; his little heart tight in nervousness.

He breathes in and out, slowly bringing his digits to his legs; throat completely dry. The young dentist starts to wonder if he will start crying or if his body can’t produce tears anymore due his process of mourning so many losses. His lips are swollen from being bitten and now his teeth are chewing the internal part of his cheeks. Once again, Roger catches himself thinking about why he deserves so much pain.

Before the anxiety could overcome the omega’s mind completely, the blond felt a strong hand pulling him closer; his face being pressed against a warm chest. Brian. _Oh, Brian._ The blue-eyed boy fights his urge to start crying. _Fuck_. How long has it been since the last time someone has gave him comfort when he was scared as hell? It is truth that Freddie was by his side since he’d moved to London, but Roger has so many secrets that is hard for him to show his emotions. _Why am I such an open book when I am with Brian?_

The blond doesn’t say anything, but at least his tears refuse to come. In an unthinkable act, his shaking fingers grab Brian’s shirt and his body slowly starts to calm down; The alpha’s natural scent fulfilling Roger’s mind, forcing his heart back to its normal pace. The omega can’t say if it is a consequence of being bounded to May or if it is just his body needing some kind of attention, but right now he doesn’t want to spend his time thinking about it.

‘’Shii…’’ The astrophysicist murmurs, petting the gold hair bellow him. ‘’It’s okay, Rog, it’s going to be alright.’’

At the same time, Roger’s proud wants to scream at Brian, saying that he’s already fine and that he doesn’t need any kind of affection. The rebels do believe that omegas have to be more independent emotionally from their alphas, but Rog had always believed in this more than the other rebel omegas… Being stubborn was part of his essence after all.

‘’Baby, it’s going to be alright… Somehow it’s going to be alright.’’ Brian’s sweet words start to mingle, in the back of Roger’s mind, with his own mother’s speech, making him shiver.

His first instinct is to ask Brian to shut up, or at least to move a little bit away from him, their proximity suddenly becoming somehow suffocating. What was he thinking? Even if everyone knew about his friendship with Freddie, showing to Brian how much worried he was… _God… I’m so weak._

‘’There we are. Bri, Mr. May.’’ Adam happily announces, quickly getting out of the car to open the door for Brian and Roger.

‘’Mr. May.’’ Roger repeats those words in an attempt to make his brain register the fact that now it’s who he is. _Will I ever get used to it? At least it is something temporary._

_Temporary… ‘Cause I’ll be leaving Brian soon._

Roger doesn’t know why his plan sounds so hard to be executed now. _Fuck._

Meanwhile, Brian is worried about removing the seat belts, so he doesn’t pay attention to Roger’s robotic state. Finally out of the car, the alpha offers his hand to help his lover to do the same. The omega paralyzes for a second, but gladly accepts the friendly hand right after. It’s sad, but even if Freddie dies, he’s still going to be looking for his sister and the game is going on. _I can’t fall in love with Brian May._

When the omega is fully out of the automobile, the alpha pulls him for a tight hug, positioning their bodies in a way that it seemed that they were meant for each other. Roger opens his mouth in surprise, but shyly hugs his husband back, allowing his inner omega to feel protected for five seconds.

‘’Whatever happens, I’ll always be by your side.’’ The alpha dictates gently, a warm and bright, yet sad smile on his face.

Roger nods, unable to say the same. Luckily, Brian doesn’t seem to mind. The couple starts to walk towards the reception of the hospital, their hands still locked. The sound of the omega’s high-heeled boots against the floor is the only thing that could be heard. There’s not much to be said about the hospital, it’s pretty much the same thing from centuries ago, except from the brand new computers.

Brian goes to the receptionist, but not without saying goodbye to Roger with a forehead kiss. The blond boy huffs; biting his lips and crossing his arms. The place is a bit cold. Behind him, an omega around 16-years-old shows his pregnant belly for a man who seems to be his alpha. _Pigs and their disgusting weddings._ Roger shivers, rolling his eyes. _I have to be fast, otherwise it’s going to be me._

‘’Room 22.’’ Brain says, making his way to where Roger was.

‘’No ICU?’’ Roger asks; his face turned into a relieved mask.

Brian shakes his head. ‘’At least not for now.’’ He sighs.

Roger is a bit happier, his eyes shinning in hope. When the alpha brings their hands together again, the omega blushes. The dentist’s heart is beating fast and it’s not because of Freddie anymore. Taylor doesn’t understand why he keeps reacting like this to May’s actions… Is it only because he is a little bit happier now? He used to think in the beginning of their relationship that it was because of his state of abstinence, but now… After having sex with Brian so many times… _Why?_

They enter the hospital’s elevator together. Roger complains internally about the frosty atmosphere around him. Blue eyes drift away, trying to hide his secret claustrophobia. It is such a small cabin… They should have waited for the elevator that takes patients on stretchers.

The astrophysicist stares at his mate, watching Roger shakes and his skin becoming paler. Brian smiles sadly and hugs his omega once more, enjoying the sensation of feeling the blond against him, the best part being certainly when the blue-eyed boy starts to hug him back.

Roger doesn’t realize that his body is releasing pheromones in response to Brian’s act. The omega is so lost in divagations that he doesn’t notice when the alpha’s touch become something more intense and sexual. The astrophysicist guides the dentist towards the left wall, one silly hand squeezing fiercely the omega’s ass.

Taylor moans, enjoying the idea of being possessed in a tiny place that makes he scared. Brian wakes from his trance after listening to the sweet sound that came from his husband’s throat, bringing his hand back to Roger’s hips. The blond smiles completely lost in those mysterious eyes changing colors from red to hazel. The couple remains in silence, forgetting where they were for a moment, succumbing to their instincts and feelings and starting an innocent kiss.

Then the door opens, revealing an alpha dressed in medical clothing. He chuckles loudly, making the married couple stop their act.

Roger can’t help but to smile internally. He’s the perfect piggy omega, isn’t he? Allowing his alpha to take him in his arms in a public place and even moaning like a good submissive toy. _It’s all acting, it’s all acting._

‘’That’s a pretty one… Congratulations, alpha.’’ The doctor says, entering the elevator and glancing over Roger as if he was some piece of fresh meat.

Brian’s expressions say that he wasn’t really proud of that praise, but complaining could give the impression that he doesn’t see Rog as his propriety, so the astrophysicist just nods and leads his omega towards the corridors.

They walk for a few minutes, talking only about the directions they should follow to find Freddie’s room. A familiar face not too far from them showed where they should go.

‘’Brian. Roger.’’ John Deacon said in a loud tone that echoed in the omega’s head. _My hope._

‘’How is Freddie?’’ Brian asks, waving his right hand to John.

The brunette hesitates. ‘’Stable.’’

The omega knows it must be something serious. ‘’Can I see him?’’

John remains in silence for a while. ‘’I don’t think it’s a good idea, perhaps we should talk a bit before…’’ The doctor explains, moving his hands in the air.  
Not that a true rebel would mind the protocols of an ally doctor. How can they talk about someone’s health if they keep rebels as experiments?

Roger analyzes the place, where Brian is and where John is going. The omega also has in mind the fact that he’s wearing high-heeled boots, which is clearly an advantage… So he waits for John to get a little closer before sneaking to his left side.

‘’I mean, it’s nothing that we have to worry about now… You both…’’

So Roger runs. Brian only sees a mix of golden hair and fluffy clothes moving. John also wasn’t expecting this, so he just watches. Both alphas extremely surprised by the omega’s attitude, the taller one left with an open mouth.

Brian, as the alpha, should at least say something in reprobation, but he’s so surprised by his husband’s speed… Where did that came from? Roger looks so fragile and petite… Suspicious, but it’s kind of expected from an omega in a situation of stress.

‘’John…’’ Brian murmurs.

‘’He’s a stubborn omega and he has a strong connection with Freddie…’’ John whispers. ‘’Allow him, Brian, meanwhile I can tell you exactly what is going on.’’

And tears start to fall, marking the cheeks of doctor John Deacon.

\--

‘’Freddie!’’ Roger screams, entering the room and locking the door behind him.

From the center of the room, the matchmaker was almost sleeping when he heard his friend’s voice calling his name. Even the simple movement of opening his eyelids it’s a painful task, but Mercury slowly does so.

‘’Hello, darling.’’ Freddie murmurs, his voice gaining strength as he talks.

Roger knees next to the bed, his fingers slowly touches the tubes connected to his old friend’s skin.

‘’Are you okay?’’

Freddie moves his head to face Roger, giving the omega a good view of his beautiful pair of orange eyes.

‘’Freddie!’’ Roger screams in fear, the surprise was so big that he fell on the floor.

‘’Shiii, darling.’’ Mercury complains. ‘’My head hurts.’’

‘’Your eyes!’’ The blond exclaims, back to where he was. ‘’I saw… I thought…’’ his whole body trembles in fear.

‘’Orange? Yes, my darling… They are orange.’’ Freddie affirms in his usual flamboyant tone.

Alphas can change their eyes to red, betas to yellow and omegas to a shining baby blue. Those are the usual colors for the popular dynamics, but that doesn’t mean that a person’s body will be adapted to one of those. Actually, sometimes, for unknown reasons, a person can have strong features from more than one dynamic, which can lead to a fourth classification: a gama.

Gamas are strong and powerful as alphas; smart and mysterious as betas; delicate and persuasive as omegas. They have a unique scent and can develop abilities that the others can’t. Thinking like that, everyone would want to be a gama… Except from the fact that their average life expectancy is 45 years.

‘’But… No…’’ Roger murmurs, squeezing his friend’s hand below the blanket.

Freddie sighs. ‘’Oh, please, darling…’’ The matchmaker shakes his head. ‘’The bad part of being a gama is the pain that we eventually feel if we don’t take our medicine…’’

‘’Freddie…’’

The matchmaker smiles and brings a finger to his mouth in a plead for silence. ‘’I’m not dead yet and I refuse you to treat me like a living corpse.’’

Roger is almost crying now, not wanting to believe that Freddie won’t live enough to enjoy his retirement traveling with John or to see his grandkids. Of course that Roger wouldn’t be around them, but still… _He is going to die at such young age._

‘’Freddie…’’ Roger calls again, fighting his tears.

‘’I want you to know that I’m very disappointed that you didn’t call me to give the details of your honeymoon with Brian.’’ The matchmaker pouts.

Roger smiles. Freddie’s strength making him a little better... _He doesn't want to talk about it._ ‘’I was going to call… But…’’

‘’You were busy bending over to your alpha.’’ Freddie points, forcing Roger to blush.

‘’Listen… I wasn’t…’’ Roger tries to explain, but Freddie’s speech brings memories of his nights with _Brimi._

Freddie smiles brightly. ‘’I need to sleep, my darling, we will be talking when I get back home.’’

Roger nods, biting his lips. ‘’O-okay.’’

Mercury falls asleep seconds later. Roger remains there, analyzing the situation. Indeed, it’s very sad when someone like Freddie receives a death sentence. The omega fights his urge to cry, finally worrying about the fact that he literally ran away from Brian and disobeyed John, an alpha, in the mean time.

  
He lefts the room while still processing the information. A nurse arrives to check on Freddie, but the dentist doesn’t pay much attention to her. He makes his way back to the elevator, until a strong hand holds his arms.

‘’Rog…’’ Brian calls softly and the blond just looks down, clearly regretting his actions. The dentist sees white clogs. _Oh, Brian!_ ‘’It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.’’ The alpha comments, positioning his fingers in a way to force the omega to lift his chin. ‘’I’m going to see Freddie now, okay? John is downstairs at the restaurant. Meet him there, he wants to explain you some medical details about Freddie’s case.’’

The blond blushes again. Being forced to look into those warm hazel eyes was too much for him. Gasping a little for air, Roger nods and goes where Brian has told him. Internally, he was happy that his alpha wasn’t disappointed with his behavior. He makes a mental note to be more careful and less anxious the next time he decides to act like a rebel omega again.

It was easy to find John even if the place is a little crowed. He’s sitting next to a window and his gaze is cold and distant. His fingers play with the silver spoon from his tea and his hair dances along the wind. He’s not wearing a medical coat anymore and he looks deadly serious. A sad image for someone who is always so happy behind his natural shy mask.

‘’Deaky.’’ Roger greets, sitting in front of the brunette.

‘’Hi Roger.’’ Deaky lifts part of his cheeks in a confused smile. ‘’How is Freddie?’’

‘’Well… He doesn’t seem affected by the whole scenario.’’ Roger tells, being carefully with his words.

John raises an eyebrow. ‘’He is a very resilient person after all.’’

Roger nods. Silence takes place and the whole atmosphere becomes incredibly uncomfortable.

‘’How are you, Deaky?’’ The omega asks and the alpha stares at him with curious eyes. ‘’I know you care a lot about Freddie… You guys are very close.’’

John sighs and hides his face behind his hands. He almost screams something, but controls himself and answers the question. ‘’Freddie is so stupid sometimes. So is Brian.’’ The doctor barks, shaking his head in a disgusted expression.

‘’… I beg your pardon?’’ Roger is confused by the alpha’s reaction. _What does he mean?_

‘’Brian and Freddie already had an idea that this could happen. We all know that is not okay for someone at Freddie’s age to remain without being an alpha, beta or omega.’’ John explains, trying to recover his normal voice tone. ‘’But they are so fucking blind that they don’t care.’’

 _Oh. John Deacon also uses bad words_ … ‘’And?’’

  
‘’Oh, Roger… Both Brian and Freddie believe that in a matter of ten years or maybe less our society will develop some sort of cure for the gama’s system… Kind of making their bodies act as if they were part of only one dynamic.’’

Roger can’t say much about it, he has never been a big fan of studying dynamics. He only know that gamas die young and that they need to take some sort of medicine in order not to suffer a lot while living… If a gama forgets it, it’s 100% of chances of ending up in a hospital.

‘’And… You disagree.’’

John smiles sarcastically. ‘’Of course I do! This is the kind of thing the government uses as an excuse to send rebels to experimentations. Don’t get me wrong, I am an ally alpha, but I am also a doctor.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Come on, Roger, I work at Science City. I’ve been sending betas to those labs for so long… But I’ve never seen a single advance on how we treat our gamas.’’

‘’You mean… They only torture the rebels and don’t use them as real experiments?’’ Roger questions in a whispers, carefully looking if anyone is watching them before really asking.

‘’No, I’m not saying that.’’ John cuts, i _t would be a powerful accusation_. ‘’I am just saying that I have no clue about what they do with the rebel betas and that there isn’t a single advance in the process of giving gamas a normal life.’’

Roger wants to throw up. Right now his mind is only thinking about his sister. ‘’It’s… Well…’’

‘’Again, please don’t get me wrong.’’ John pleads. ‘’It’s the kind of thing a man who is totally in love with a gama would say.’’ He confesses, closing his eyes.

Roger’s heart is completely destroyed. Of course, he knew that John and Freddie have been flirting… But being in love… God! It’s a whole different thing. It makes the blond think about his parents, of how much his mother wanted to live her whole life with his father… But he was murdered even before they could send Roger to his first day at school.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Roger leaves his chair and goes to John’s side.

John nods, resting his head on his hands.

Taylor knows that it is not okay for a newly-married omega like him to hug another alpha in public, but he can’t stop thinking of how much John is going to suffer when Freddie dies and… Roger is very impulsive, there’s nothing he can do about it.

He hugs Deaky in a very friendly way, the alpha is surprised by the approach, but doesn’t complain about it. The brunette hugs the blond back and they stay like this for a while. They want to cry, but the weird hug brings some calming sensation… It’s a normal effect that alphas have over omegas and vice versa.

‘’Hm... Guys?’’ Brian’s voice sounds a little hash, yet his eyes remain hazel.

Roger stops hugging John and smiles shyly to his alpha, positioning his body near the astrophysicist. _Oh fuck._ The omega is so desperate of what Brian might think that he even offers his hand to the alpha in an act of submissiveness.

‘’Brian…’’ John steps in, willing to say that it wasn’t what it seemed.

The curly-haired man doesn’t say a word, but he smiles to his friend while pulling Roger closer to him. The omega’s heart starts to beat faster. _Oh fuck._ The dentist knows what his husband is doing… May is hugging him so that John’s smell fades quickly from his body, because an omega absolves the scent of an alpha after having physical contact. It can be seen as an act of possession… Not exactly a nice thing to do considering the whole situation they are facing.

Roger just closes his eyes, sure that everyone there must be watching them. Brian rubs his arms against the blond’s skin so his smell can overcome John’s quickly. It is kind of sexy when done in private… But in public… _Ugh._ The worst part of it all is that the whole scene was turning Roger on. And even while being jealous as hell, Brian was making sure he wasn’t hurting Roger in the process. _Stupid Brian May._

‘’Roger was just trying to calm me down.’’ John says nervously. ‘’It was just a friendly hug.’’

The astrophysicist nods. ‘’I know, Deaky... But I’ve just claimed him… I need to... It is more an alpha thing.’’

‘’So you are not jealous.’’ Roger wonders, trying to bring his eyes back to their natural blue shade.

‘’Do I have reasons to be jealous?’’ Brian politely asks… At first it seems like he was just joking, but the omega felt a different sensation when the alpha said those words.

The couple says goodbye to John and the doctor promises to call them to keep both aware of Freddie’s health state.

Adam is already waiting for them in the parking lot. It’s the first time Roger is actually happy to see the beta around.

Their way back home is weird. Although Brian starts a conversation about how Freddie is going to be fine and about how the brilliant researchers will find a cure to his condition, the alpha keeps petting the omega’s head in a desperate endeavor to make John’s alpha scent fade.

‘’Sex helps.’’ Adam comments innocently when he realizes what his boss is doing.

Roger knows that Adam is correct, that sex is awesome way to make an omega smells like he belongs to a certain alpha… But the idea of having Adam suggesting Brian to fuck him… It is so disgusting... ‘’Oh, shut up!’’ The blond groans loudly.  
Adam doesn’t seem affected at all, but Brian certainly wasn’t expecting this. ‘’That was rude, I mean, the way you’ve said.’’ The alpha points out, still busy petting the golden hair.

‘’I’m sorry, Adam.’’ Roger says, not wanting to argue now. ‘’I am just really worried about Freddie. So, not exactly thinking about sex… I am really sorry.’’

Lambert says that it is fine and a deadly silence falls over the car.

Roger gathers every piece of strength he has and swallows his pride. For Clare, he knows what he is supposed to do now. ‘’I am also sorry about my behavior today, Brimi. I wasn’t thinking right when I ran to Freddie’s room.’’

_I need to gain Brian’s trust… For Clare._

‘’I understand.’’ The alpha whispers, planting a kiss on the omega’s forehead.

_He needs to trust me._

‘’I am also sorry for hugging John like that.’’ Roger confesses, carefully picking up the correct combination of words. ‘’Even if you were not jealous, that is not what a good omega should do. I was just really sad for him, that he is not going to see Freddie growing old… Just like my mother didn’t see my father.’’

‘’Oh Rog…’’ Brian squeezes the little omega.

The dentist doesn’t understand why he had said the last part out loud, considering how personal that was. Yes, he needs to make Brian trust him… But he could have used other excuses for hugging John… _Again, what are you doing to me, Brian May?_

‘’Are you sure you want to go home? Bri? Mr. May?’’ Adam questions when he notices their proximity in the back seat. When alphas and omegas want to be alone there are hotels willing to offer them a day of relaxing stuff to do and a warm bed to have sex.

‘’Where do you want do go, Rog? I will take you anywhere.’’

_Oh, Science City seems good._

‘’I am fine, Brimi.’’ Roger murmurs. ‘’Maybe tomorrow you could take me to a vegan restaurant, I don’t know.’’ The omega suggests and the alpha agrees. _Tomorrow then… Alone with Brimi…_

Brian did not apologize for his possessive behavior… Well, even if it is okay for alphas to act like that, the astrophysicist is such a gentleman that the omega was really expecting to listen ‘’I’m sorry, Rog’’… But his regret was somehow shown in his idea of taking Roger on a date so… _I mean… I don’t care if he is apologizing or not… I am not going to live with him forever…_

The sound of a police siren brings the omega back to reality. There are police cars everywhere now, their lights making it difficult for Adam to drive.

  
‘’Is everything okay?’’ The beta asks to an alpha woman who was talking to a policeman second before.

The blond starts to move impatiently in the back seat, trying desperately to see what is going on beyond the window… He does not have good memories with the police after all.

‘’We do not know.’’ The woman answers. ‘’Apparently there was a rebel attack in front of the bakery… The police does not know much, but someone has been decapitated.’’ She says angrily. ‘’What I know is that they are going to find out who did this and the rebel bastards are going to pay.’’

Taylor doesn’t know what to say… Rebels are not instructed to act like this, but it is something that eventually may happens… Who knows what kind of person the dead ally was… Maybe the rebels were attacked...

‘’Oh! Decapitation…’’ Adam doesn’t seem to be in shock. ‘’Yes, someone needs to eliminate rebels from England…’’

Roger stops listening, his throat completely dry now. If that is really true, the pigs will want some kind of search in the area to make sure they are safe… By doing that, they can easily find out about the omega’s real origins and about his sister… Oh _fuck._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER: We find out that Freddie is a gama and Brian starts to show his jealous side... Meanwhile, an ally is killed by a rebel not far from where Brian and Roger live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!  
> \--> I am really sorry about being this late... Again
> 
> \--> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'm always here to talk about the story or about anything you guys want (friends who are Maylor shippers are hard to be found!)
> 
> \--> The lovely @firessparkling made a pretty fanart for this fanfic (thanks again, dear!) you can check on my tumblr @chizuru-world

The room Roger shares with Brian is comfortable and cozy; not exactly the biggest part of the house, but the omega could feel almost at home there. The space smells like tea and fresh wood, as if the place could invite the blond boy to relax. There is a glamorous upholstered four poster bed in the middle of the room and a large seating area featuring vintage chairs that used to belong to May’s mother.

 

The alpha remains calm, even though he is worried about Freddie’s health, he really believes that the cure for his condition will be found in a random lab not far from them. He is also not hectic about the possibility of having a murderer in the neighbor, because the police will certainly find this person soon... Of course that they will have to avoid certain things like taking a stroll after midnight, but nothing very serious.

 

In fact, it is not the first time a rebel attacks someone next door; there are a lot of important allies living nearby, people from the military forces and politicians. It is not like a rebel would attack an astrophysicist… But, there is the remote possibility of Roger being kidnapped by The Second Sun in exchange for money. Not very likely, but it is better safe than sorry.

 

‘’Rog?’’ Brian calls, stretching his back against the fluffy pillows that are making a small wall behind him.

 

Roger Taylor doesn’t say anything; he just turns his head in the direction of his alpha’s voice. The young dentist is completely destroyed. He took at least one hour locked in the bathroom showering himself and thinking about how fucked up his life is right now. Freddie is a gama and there is the possibility of Brian finding out who he truly is before the omega finds Clare because of some stupid killer. What is he going to do if it happens? How would Brian react if he discovers the truth?

 

The blond had a terrible time fighting back his tears, he was completely lost. At the beginning, Taylor was not really afraid of being caught, he had nothing to lose. And right now… Of course that he is still afraid of his husband wanting to kill him for lying, but there is something inside of him that makes his stomach swirl whenever the rebel thinks of hurting Brian like this.

 

The astrophysicist offers a gentle, yet shy smile to his mate. The dentist keeps his mouth shut, feeling his heat beat a little faster.  _Brimi is such a good person after all; he cares so much about me… And when I go… Will he treats his next omega exactly like he treats me? Or will he be too traumatized to look for a new relationship?_

 

Roger stares at the slender figure who wears navy blue pajamas shorts. The black curls falling over the alpha’s shoulders were still wet, giving him a childish air.  _Oh, fuck_. The omega could not resist to his husband’s naked torso covered by dark hair.  _How can someone so sweet be so sexy at the same time?_

 

‘’My beautiful omega.’’ Brian whispers while he carefully puts an astronomy book on the nightstand. ‘’Come here, lay down with me.’’

 

Taylor knows that there are no sexual intentions behind his mate’s words, but a shiver crossed his spine when his brain processed Brian’s calm, yet firm voice inviting him to bed like that.

 

Still mute, the dentist nods and starts to crawl on the astrophysicist’s direction. The curly-haired man welcomes his mate with open arms. The blond faces him with tired eyes and rests his head over the older man’s chest.

 

Roger bites his lips and tries to control his nervous thoughts. He starts to focus on the way Brian moves his body in order to breathe. Long fingers start to slide along the omega’s silky hair. This time it is a sign of affection, since John’s smell is not over Roger anymore. The smaller figure shuts his eyes and moves his hands to make a pillow above the alpha’s thorax.

 

It is such a good sensation, of being held by an alpha like this. To be treated with such affection… Deep inside, even if he knew his place as a rebel, Roger wishes for the first time that he could have that life forever. Yes. To have a warm bed and a patient alpha by his side. No lost sister or fighting against the government.  _Is it wrong for a rebel to dream of something like this? Who doesn’t want to have a normal life?_

‘’You are so quiet tonight.’’ Brian says; still busy petting his mate’s head.

 

‘’I am worried about Freddie.’’ Roger murmurs; keeping his head down.

 

‘’There is no reason to worry. He will be fine very soon.’’

 

Although the taller man was very firm while saying his speech, Roger felt some kind of hesitation in the air.

 

‘’We do not have to fool ourselves.’’ The omega grumbles. ‘’Freddie would not want that.’’

 

There is a long pause. ‘’I am not fooling anyone. Freddie is fine and he is also not worried about his next years, if that is what you are thinking.’’

 

‘’Do you both really believe that the cure for gamas will come out soon?’’  Roger asks in a sarcastic tone, his eyes slightly closed.

 

‘’We do.’’ The alpha answers coldly.

 

The omega shrugs.  _If Freddie is not worried about his future then why should I be? It is not like I will be here in twenty years to see him dying._

‘’Fine.’’ The dentist singsongs; his disagreement more than clear.

 

‘’I don’t know what exactly John told you today, but I want you to listen to me.’’ Brian dictates in his alpha tone, making part of Roger scared and the rest slightly turned on. ‘’ Deaky has no idea of how much the Queen herself wants the cure for Freddie’s condition.’’

 

Roger raises an eyebrow. ‘’Really? Have you been talking to her?’’

 

Brian huffs delicately. ‘’I know that John is a doctor at Science City and stuff, but he is only the guy who analyze profiles and select them to royal projects.’’ The alpha explains carefully. He stops speaking to accommodate his body under Roger’s. ‘’Doctor Bryan Singer is the man behind it all. We are not very close, but he has a good relationship with my boss.’’

 

The blond tries to focus on what his mate is saying, but his body is shaking in waves of anxiety. The omega starts to sweat and he can not listen to the alpha’s words because the blood roars in his ears. He even feels a little dizzy. All this time, Rog was so happy to know a doctor from Science City that he’s completely forgotten of Brian’s friendship with those influent names… The first reason why he decided to marry May.

 

‘’Wait. What do you want to say?’’ Roger questions, not exactly longing for the answer.

 

‘’Dr. Singer thinks that when the cure for the collateral effects of being a gama is found, he will turn every soldier of the British army into gamas.’’ Brian speaks slowly, as he brushes a thumb over Roger’s cheekbone. ‘’I am not sure if you know, but it is possible to turn alphas and betas into gamas. That is the only change of dynamics science can make.’’

 

The dentist glances up to get a better view of his husband’s mouth in a desperate way to understand every piece of information the alpha was giving. ‘’Why does it matter? No one wants to become a gama. Actually, I heard that this is used as a form of punishment in some countries.’’

 

‘’Think. If gamas had the same health that an alpha has they would be the more powerful kind of humans.’’ Brian points out. ‘’In other words, Singer would create a stronger army to… Conquer other countries… Or, maybe… Defeat The Second Sun.’’

 

The omega’s heart drops.  _This is the kind of thing I have to share with other rebels even if I can’t save my sister._

‘’Do you have any idea of how close Dr. Singer is of achieving it?’’

 

Brian shakes his head in denial. ‘’Honestly, I don’t. But I know that he has enough resources to do so. More money than we can imagine and… As you know… Betas from rebel families.’’ The alpha adds. ‘’Please, don’t tell John… Singer would kill my boss, he is kind of jealous of his experiments.’’

 

Roger has never felt so disgusted in his whole life. So basically those cowards are using his sister as an experiment to eliminate his people from England, just because they do not agree with their sick government. The blond omega could not avoid making a nauseate expression.

 

‘’That is fucking sick!’’ He mumbles, as he feels his stomach swirling once more.

 

The dentist chews the inside of his cheeks and shuts his hands into fists. He closes his eyes and keeps applying strength until his knuckles change its color to white.

 

Angry blue eyes meet soft hazel irises. Roger’s blood fades for one second.  _Shit_.  _That is definitely not what a pig omega who only cares about new clothes was supposed to say._

 

‘’Rog…’’ Brian whispers, as he turns his face into a serious mask.

 

‘’Come on! You can’t agree with that! You are an animal rights activist, agreeing with that is like buying a shampoo that was tested in bunnies.’’ The omega barks, as he shakes a little, not entirely sure of how his husband is going to react.

 

The curly haired alpha frowns, but nods shyly. ‘’I don’t believe that the government has the right to cease lives like this if you want to know.’’ A sparkle of hope almost makes Roger smile…  _Is he a secret rebel?_  ‘’But that also doesn’t mean that I agree with the violence rebels use to question the crown.’’

 

 _What do you want us to do? If we disagree with anything they send us to jail!_  ‘’But the crown started it! They have been murdering innocents for years!’’ The dentist hisses as he quickly backs away from his alpha.

 

Brian blinks. ‘’That doesn’t give rebels the right to slaughter allies.’’

 

‘’The government doesn’t negotiate with anyone. What do you want us to do?’’ The blond screams in pure wrath.

 

_Us. What do you want us to do? It was the same question, but this time it was said out loud._

 

The alpha stares at his omega with wide eyes. ‘’Us?’’

 

Roger is mortified.  _Fuck. Did I say that?_  ‘’When I say us I mean… People who don’t agree with everything the crown do. Don’t get me wrong, I know that rebels can overreact. They are no good to this country anyway.’’

 

The omega stares at the mattress, shame taking his body.  _Why am I such a quick-tempered person?  I can't ruin everything before saving Clare…_

‘’As an animal rights activist I know how authorities can be like, don’t worry.’'  Brian nods. ‘’But I must say that I’m curious now. What kind of experiences did you have to make you say that?’’

 

Roger swallows hard. ‘’Like I told you, I’m from a family of betas. Everything was perfect until I became an omega.’’ He starts lying, carefully picking up his words. ‘’Omegas are seen as pieces of meat and… Well… My family didn’t agree. I’m not a rebel or anything, just someone who is not entirely happy with the system… Like you.’’

 

The alpha pulls the dentist closer. ‘’Do you understand that some people may not understand this conversation as such? That saying things like we are doing now could get us behind bars?’’

 

‘’I do.’’ Roger whispers as he enjoys the sensation of being held by his alpha again, the strong masculine scent of the taller body overwhelming him.

 

‘’Good. You better be careful, Rog. This is not the first time you scream something that could get you in trouble.’’ The taller man presses his digits against the pinky cheeks of the smaller one. ‘’I don’t want you to get hurt. I worry about you.’’

 

Roger quickly tries to turn away. He does not need to listen to Brian’s sweet words, they are no good for him… Those romantic things will get stuck in his mind and things will become harder…

 

But May does not seem to mind, he actually shorts the distance between their bodies and starts a shy kiss on Taylor’s lips. When they stop, it is because both are gasping for air. The blond doesn’t understand how the astrophysicist does those things to him. In one minute, they are having a deadly serious conversation… Then, Brian comes with those big hands and large lips… And… Well…

 

‘’I will be fine, Brimi.’’ The omega whispers. ‘’I also worry about you.’’ He says mechanically, only because Brian said it first.  _Only because he said it first…_

 

The alpha allows a big smile to appear on his face, his eyes glowing in pure happiness. ‘’I’m glad that you told me. Sometimes I feel you so distant… And… I didn’t forget that time when you said you couldn’t marry me.’’

 

It destroys Roger’s heart. How can a fucking ally alpha be so dawn pure and honest?  _Shit! All he wants is a good omega and kids… Why would Freddie put him with me? I am nothing more than a piece of garbage… I’m using him._

‘’Again, I was nervous. My heat was near.’’ The dentist explains, keeping his head down. ‘’Just because I don’t want to rush things between us, it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to have kids with you, to grow older with you or… Fall in love with you.’’

 

The curly-haired smiles again. ‘’I am sorry for trying to make things go faster. Maybe it is because I am older than you… Anyway, you are correct; we should slow down a bit… You already have a mating mark after all.’’

 

Roger forces a positive reaction, but ends up murmuring something inaudible.

 

‘’There is something I would like to ask you.’’ Brian squeezes his husband’s hands. ‘’I have to talk to my boss tomorrow. I will go and come back home as fast as I can. Since the police are still trying to find the murderer, I would like you to stay at home. Promise me you won’t go out.’’

 

The omega blinks. ‘’But why? Why can you go and I have to stay?’’

 

‘’Because sometimes rebels kidnap omegas like you in exchange for money. I know it doesn’t happen often, but even so… I don’t want to risk seeing you suffering.’’

 

Roger fakes a smile. ‘’Of course, alpha…’’

 

‘’Good!’’ Brian celebrates. ‘’I will take you to see Freddie again the day after tomorrow. I am sure the neighborhood will be safe until then.’’

 

The omega nods again and they keep on talking for a while. It is amazing how time flies when they are together. Brian and Roger can talk about anything, from how amazing music used to be when Hendrix was alive to how funny Freddie’s clothes can be sometimes.

 

‘’Once he came up to my house wearing a white jacket…’’ The alpha starts saying, moving his thumbs against the omega’s neck.

 

Roger shivers. Oh! The sensation of being touched in such a sensitive area.

 

‘’He has a natural talent for weird clothes.’’ The omega comments in a sleepy voice tone, feeling his eyelids becoming heavier.

 

‘’He looked like an angry lizard. There is no other definition.’’ Brian burst into laugher.

 

The younger man laughs too. Yet he could perfectly imagine his gama friend wearing something exotic, his positive reaction was more related to how cute his husband’s laugher is.

 

It does not take long for the omega to succumb to his tiredness, finally falling asleep against his mate’s naked chest. The alpha stays a wake for some minutes, watching the blond figure sleep and enjoying the sweet scent coming from the golden hair. When Brian falls asleep, he is happy… Satisfied with the progress their relationship made today.

 

\--

 

The next morning, before leaving the house, Brian leans in and kisses Roger’s lips in a sweet way. The omega does not do the same thing, but close his eyes to enjoy the tender affection.

 

‘’Do you remember what you promised me last night?’’

 

The blond huffs. ‘’Hmm… Something about behaving and not letting the world know about my political point of view?’’

 

Brian pats Roger’s head. ‘’Yes, that too.’’ He smiles. ‘’But there was something else, Rog.’’

 

The omega bites his lips. He knows that an alpha has the right to make its omega do those things, but somehow it made him feel smaller… _And turned on_. ‘’I will stay at home until you are back.’’

 

‘’Seriously, do you understand why this is important?’’ The alpha prompts.

 

 ‘’Because I might get kidnapped.’’ The blond boy rolls his eyes. ‘’But I am not a baby, you know.’’

 

Brian chuckles. Roger looked like a child who did not get a candy or a toy. ‘’Just today… Please, stay, Adam will be here protecting you.’’

 

The omega wants to throw a fit after hearing the beta’s name, but he decides to ignore the last part of his husband’s words. ‘’I will stay. It is a promise.’’

 

The alpha gives his mate another kiss before finally leaving the house. The dentist stays at the front door, watching the astrophysicist start the car. He sighs as the automobile fades in the streets.

 

‘’A prisoner in my own home. Wonderful.’’ Roger complains to himself. Although he was aware of his mate’s good intentions, staying locked with Adam is boring as hell.

 

‘’What did you do to be punished like that, huh?’’ Lambert asks out of nowhere, startling Taylor. ‘’I bet you denied a blowjob; rich omegas like you sometimes forget that they should please their alphas using their mouths.’’

 

‘’Mind your own business.’’ Roger snaps while he closes the door.

 

He thought about giving Adam a real explanation, but the blond simply is not in the mood to listen to a pig talking bullshits about being an omega. While marching to a boring morning in his bed, the young dentist could swear that he heard the beta giggling.

 

Like he foresaw earlier, there is really nothing interesting to do. Taylor tried to watch TV, but he could not bear those romantic movies about defenseless omegas being saved of evil rebels. Though he likes being spoiled and having all those fancy clothing to wear, his life is all about saving his sister and whenever he is stuck doing something not useful to his plan life simple doesn’t feel right.

 

_Brian._

 

Thinking about the alpha has become a torture to the omega. Things are different now, May is not only the poor lad who wants to have a family and will be left alone in the end… He is something more… He is something Roger wishes he could have one day.

 

_No._

_He is not._

_I mean… I want an alpha who will be good to me, like Brian is… That is all._

 

The omega fights against his thoughts and feelings for a while, he is so lost inside of his heart and mind that he does not notice Brian’s phone ringing.

 

_He was in such hurry that he forgot his phone… In a hurry to come back home… To me…_

 

Roger shakes his head. _Fuck_. ‘’Hello?’’

 

‘’Brian? Where are you? I heard someone was killed next to your house.’’

 

The omega freezes. It is John Deacon’s voice.

 

‘’Everything is under control. There are police cars everywhere.’’ The blond explains. ‘’It is Roger.’’

 

‘’Hi, Roger. Where is Brian? I thought that maybe you two would like to come here to the hospital. Freddie is way better today.’’

 

‘’I’m better now, because you are here, darling.’’ Freddie jokes; his voice strong enough to be heard by Roger.

 

‘’He had work stuff to do.’’ The omega says softly.

 

_What an opportunity. To be alone with John, to make him trust me… Maybe find out more about Science City… Even if he is not behind the experiments, I can make him say the name of the place where rebel betas are being tested…_

 

Every second next to Deaky is more than precious. Roger’s heart skips a beat. There is only one little thing keeping him from leaving the house now.

 

_Brian. Shit. I told him I would not leave the house… But what if I leave without him noticing?_

 

‘’Okay.’’

 

‘’Wait! He is busy, but I am not. I will see you guys there.’’ Roger stutters.

 

‘’Isn’t it dangerous? For an omega to walk alone when…’’

 

‘’No, it is not. Just don’t tell Brian, he is a little over-protective… Alpha stuff.’’

 

There is a long pause. ‘’Right. But you better watch out.’’

 

‘’Don’t worry. See you.’’

 

_Shit._

 

Roger’s blood starts to boil. _How am I going to get out of here?_

 

He began to pace back and forth, feeling his knees shaking. His mouth went dry and his heart was pounding. _It is a dangerous move… I don’t know how Brian is going to react if he finds out… Disobeying my alpha like this is something very disrespectful and serious here._

_I don’t trust Adam to leave using the front door… He might tell Brian, I’m sure._

 

_But I’ve got to go. John is nervous because of Freddie and it might be my chance of making him speak._

 

The solution comes with a glance at the window.

 

The omega tucks his hair behind his ears and approaches the windowsill. It is high. Not enough to kill him, but maybe enough to break his leg. _Jumping is not a good idea._ That is when he realizes how close an old oak tree is of where he is.

 

_It is perfect. I can go now and climb it back home._

 

Taylor removes his fake fur coat, all his bracelets and rings. He decides to wear the only pair of non high-heeled boots Freddie allowed him to keep. Looking his reflection in the mirror, he could see the farm boy whose dreams were killed by the crown smiling. Satisfied, he opens the large window. For a second, his fingers reach his wedding necklace and Brian comes to his mind.

 

_He will be so disappointed if he finds out…_

 

_But it might be a good chance._

_I am so sorry, Brimi._

\--

 

‘’Did you come here to scare me? What the hell are you doing dressed like this?’’

 

Roger rolls his eyes. ‘’I was afraid of wearing expensive things after yesterday events.’’ The blond lies with a big smile on his lips.

 

Jumping out of the window was not a problem for a boy who grew up in a farm. The difficult part of his path was finding a cab nearby, considering thT most of the people from Brian’s neighborhood have betas as personal drivers.

 

‘’Roger, I’m glad that you here… Freddie and I were worried about you.’’ John says softly as he pulls the omega to a friendly hug.

 

‘’A place can’t be dangerous while the British police is around, right?’’ Roger dictates firmly. ‘’So, Freddie, I see that you are really better now.’’

 

From the hospital bed, the matchmaker bites his lips. ‘’In those moments you realize how wonderful our doctors are.’’ The gama says, staring directly to John. ‘’When I got here I was almost dying… Very weak, throwing up like a pregnant omega. Today, I had a terrible lunch with Deaky.’’

 

Alpha and omega laugh. ‘’Glad that you are eating again.’’

 

‘’So am I, darling. The worst part of this… Gama collapse, that’s how they call it, it is when we lost our strength. It is really weird, not being able to move a single muscle without roaring in pain.’’ The matchmaker says calmly. ‘’It won’t happen again, I’m fine.’’

 

Roger raises an eyebrow. ‘’How do you know it won’t happen again?’’

 

‘’Now that he knows his gama state, Freddie will go to an specific doctor who will give him pills to avoid other collapses.’’ John explains.

 

‘’And I will also have you to look after me, right, Deaky?’’ Mercury wonders as he watches the doctor getting closer to him.

 

John blushes. ‘’Y-yes.’’ The brunette confirms while positioning himself behind the machines that monitor the gama’s heart beats.

 

A smile played around the corners of the omega's mouth. It is good to know that his old friend is in good hands.

 

‘’Freddie?’’ Roger calls, but the older man has fallen asleep.

 

‘’It is okay, Roger, he is under the effect of several medications… So he keeps waking up and falling asleep… Sometimes he even says delusional things.’’ Deacon says sadly.

 

‘’When will he wake up again?’’

 

‘’It could be in five minutes or two hours. Those drugs are really strong… Besides, he must be tired because he was talking to me for almost one hour.’’

 

Roger nods. ‘’Okay.’’

 

There was a deadly silence. The alpha and the omega took their time to analyze the flamboyant figure sleeping. Freddie didn’t deserve such fate.

 

‘’There is this… DNA exam or something that calculate how long will a gama live.’’ John says, trying to hide the sadness he was feeling.

 

‘’And…’’

 

‘’Freddie refuses to do it. He doesn’t want to know.’’ John takes a deep breath. ‘’He is so fucking strong…’’

 

Roger bites his lips. ‘’I am sorry.’’

 

Silence again. The omega wants to do something, but he remains standing there watching Freddie sleep. They lose track of time.

 

‘’Do you really believe that the doctors will not find the cure of his condition?’’ The blond whispers as he leans closer to the brunette.

 

John’s face goes from sad to deadly serious. ‘’I already told you what I think.’’ He murmurs. ‘’Not that I am a rebel or anything. I’m just saying facts: no cure for gamas and betas being taken away from home.''

 

‘’Deaky…’’ Roger tries his best to keep his voice low. ‘’As you might know… Freddie and I are from an area that is full of rebel families.’’

 

The omega takes a deep breath, organizing the lie in his mind.

 

‘’Yes, I know.’’

 

‘’So… We both saw… People we knew from our childhood… Betas… Being taken away…’’ Roger whispers, drifting his eyes from Freddie, to make sure that he is asleep to John, to make sure that he is not misunderstanding him.

 

John is now white as a ghost. ‘’I had no clue… Jesus…’’

 

Roger grins. _It’s working._

‘’I’m just an omega; we are not very smart as the other dynamics. Even though I was sad about them, my mother dried my tears saying that they were taken for a greater good.’’ He makes a cute story up calmly. ‘’I know that rebels are evil and selfish, but we were all teenagers when it has happened… I couldn’t help but to feel sorry for them.’’

 

John is miserable now. He is not the kind of ally who is blind by the crown. Sometimes he even feels that he would not be working at Science City if he could see what Doctor Singer does to his patients.

 

‘’I am so sorry that you saw this.’’ Deaky finally murmurs back. ‘’But you are aware that the government has good intentions, right?’’

 

_Oh, really?_

 

‘’Of course.’’ Roger smiles. ‘’I was just… You know… I was thinking about them yesterday when we talked... That there is the possibility of them being used for something that is not really medical.’’

 

The brunette makes a positive sign with his head. The blond wants to ask if the other one can tell where his sister is. Or at least if he knows a way to find where she is… But he decides to wait a bit more, to avoid suspicious. John’s sad reaction is enough for today.

 

‘’I have to go now.’’ The omega announces. ‘’Please, don’t tell Brian I was here.’’

 

‘’Don’t worry, I know how alphas can be after they claim an omega.’’

 

_Oh, good! He thinks I’m hiding this from Brian because of his jealous instincts._

 

John is totally destroyed by Roger's word. It was the first time someone told him that knew a beta rebel.

 

_What a perfect day…_

 

\--

 

Roger arrives at his room. The leap to get back home was easier than the jump to get out. He was truly happy. _Now all I need to do is play the stupid crying omega and ask John if he knows where my school friend– aka Clare Taylor is._

 

He smiles. _Nothing is going to sto…_

 

‘’Are you sure?’’ Brian roars. _Oh God… Brian hardly changes his calm voice tone._

 

‘’I’ve checked every single part of this house.’’ Adam answers. ‘’Calm down, Bri.’’

 

‘’I don’t want to calm down!’’ The alpha vociferates.

 

‘’Brian!’’ Roger says as he opens the door.

 

The alpha turns his body to face him. His eyes are red as flames. _Shit…_

 

‘’Where have you been?’’ Brian asks in a way that makes every cell of Roger’s body shake in fear. _Holy fuck!_

 

‘’Bri…’’ The blond starts, but the cold gaze of the taller man scares him, so he freezes.

 

‘’I asked you a simple question.’’ The astrophysicist approaches his husband, forcing him against the wall.

 

Roger keeps his head down. ‘’I just…’’ He wonders if he should tell the truth, since he really wanted to see Freddie and it is a good excuse to see John. ‘’I went for a walk.’’ But he lies, because he is too scared to imagine this angry Brian jealous of him.

 

‘’Look at me.’’ The taller man asks politely, but the omega is too scared to move, so Brian forces Roger’s chin up using his fingers. ‘’Tell me the truth.’’

 

The omega tries to look away, but the other man is way stronger than him. ‘’It is the truth.’’

 

Brian’s eyes change from the angry red to warm hazel… Hazel globes full of emotion… Of pain. ‘’You smell like John.’’ He says dryly.

 

 _Shit._ Roger’s heart skips a beat. He does not know if the worst part of it is being caught like this or if it is to face the disappointment printed on his husband’s face.

 

_I have to tell the truth… Otherwise he will think that I am having an affair._

 

‘’I went to see Freddie. John was there, taking care of him.’’ Roger whispers, totally ashamed of his words, of making his mate feel bad.

 

Brian sighs. ‘’Do you have any idea of how worried I was when I got home and you were not here?’’

 

Roger bites his lips. ‘’I am sorry.’’

 

‘’I told you I would take you tomorrow to see Freddie. Couldn’t you wait?’’

 

The omega shakes his head. ‘’I could. But John called and said he was much better… And I… I really wanted to see him.’’

 

The alpha takes a deep breath. He looked like a father trying to educate his stubborn son.

 

‘’I understand.’’ Brian presses a kiss to Roger’s forehead. ‘’But we need to talk… In private.’’ He says, referring to Adam, guiding the blond to their room.

 

Roger sits on the mattress, carefully watching his husband ignoring him to close the window… With a key.

 

‘’I didn’t know those windows had keys.’’ He comments, surprised that pigs put locks wherever they can.

 

Brian ignores him once more. ‘’Rog… You disappointed me so much today.’’

 

The omega’s eyes go wide. ‘’I am sorry, Brimi… Please.’’

 

‘’You broke a promise and left the house in dangerous conditions. I was so scared…’’ The alpha explains, squeezing his omega’s hands in a sweet way.

 

‘’I am sorry.’’ That was all Roger’s mind could say. He was devastated to see his mate in such a miserable state.

 

‘’I was scare of loosing you, I was about to call the police when you got home.’’ Brian confesses, smiling sadly. ‘’And then you lied to me about where you were.’’

 

‘’Brian, please, I only lied because…’’ Roger starts, but a serious glance makes him shut up.

 

‘’We will talk more about your reasons later.’’ The astrophysicist cuts. ‘’If you really wanted to see Freddie why didn’t you call me? Why risk yourself like this? I would never deny you that.’’

 

The blond swallows hard. ‘’I…’’

 

‘’We can’t live like this, Rog, lying to each other.’’ The alpha finishes. ‘’Perhaps a good punishment will make you think about it.’’

 

Roger opens his mouth in surprise. ‘’What do you mean?’’

 

But it is too late now; Brian is already locking the door.

 

‘’I want you to think about the heart attack you almost gave me today.’’

 

‘’BRIAN!! You can’t do this to me, you son of a bitch! You better open this bloody door!’’ Roger roars while throwing himself against the wooden portal. ‘’Brian! Please… BRIANN!’’

 

No answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or say hi if you are still here after all this time ^^


End file.
